Drei Fälle für drei Teams: 2 Das Artefakt
by Jane Sheppard
Summary: Das CSI-Team Las Vegas bittet um Hilfe bei einigen merkwürdigen Todesfällen. Als Berater sollen Cam Mitchell und John Sheppard das Geheimnis des SGC wahren. Doch die Gefahr ist größer als zunächst geglaubt, und so brauchen auch die Berater bald Hilfe ...
1. Rückkehr aus Pegasus

**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ und _Stargate SG-1_ gehören dem ScyFy-Channel, MGM und was weiß ich wem noch. _CSI - Crime Scene Investigation_ gehört CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions und keine Ahnung wem noch. _PSI Factor_ gehört ebenfalls CBS, Eyemark Productions, Concorde und Null Ahnung wem noch. Diese Fanfiction wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Anmerkung:** Bei der Figur der Vashtu Uruhk handelt es sich um einen OC der Autorin Hyndara, ebenso wie die Figur des (Peter) Babbis zwar kurz in der SGA-Folge _3.10 The Return_ auftaucht, von ihr aber weiter entwickelt wurde für ihre eigenen Fanfictions. Ich habe die Genehmigung der Autorin schriftlich vorliegen, diese Fanfiction zu veröffentlichen. Bei Bedarf kann ich die Mail vorlegen.

* * *

Vashtu Uruhk drückte sich an einer Reihe von Kisten vorbei, schlängelte sich dann durch eine Gruppe Militärangehöriger, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren, weitere Kisten den Gang entlang zu tragen, mußte einer Ameise ausweichen, die eine vollbeladene Palette mit noch mehr Kisten transportierte, rannte fast einen bebrillten Wissenschaftler um, dessen Namensschild sich eigenartigerweise in ihr Gehirn einbrannte, bis sie schließlich vor der Bürotür des Leiters des SGC, Maj. Gen. Hank Landry, stand und leise anklopfte. Als sich niemand meldete, wurde die Antikerin mutiger, öffnete die Tür etwas und schob ihren Kopf in den Spalt.

„Ah, Miss Uruhk. Ich habe gar nicht gehört, daß Sie schon da sind." Landry winkte sie in sein Büro.

Vashtu warf dem Chaos auf dem Gang noch einen langen und nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann trat sie schließlich doch in den Raum und blieb unverrichteter Dinge stehen. Irgendwie waren ihre beiden Hände plötzlich entschieden zwei zuviel für sie, sie wußte zumindest nicht so recht, wohin mit ihnen, wie meist, wenn sie in Landrys Büro zitiert wurde.

„Setzen Sie sich", forderte der General sie auf, sah aber dabei nicht einmal auf, sondern war offensichtlich gerade sehr mit irgendwelchen Listen beschäftigt, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten.

Vashtu schob sich auf einen der beiden Besucherstühle und wartete. Dabei sah sie hinaus in den Gateroom und konnte beobachten, wie ein neues Wurmloch sich etablierte. Weitere Kisten auf Rollwagen kamen auf der Erde an.

„Ziehen wir um?" fragte sie, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

Landry reagierte einen Moment lang nicht, blickte dann aber irritiert auf. „Wie bitte?"

Vashtu nickte zum Gate hinunter. „Die Kisten, Sir." Sie zog eine Grimasse.

Die letzten Tage war sie mit SG-15, dem Team, dem sie als wissenschaftliche Beraterin zugeteilt worden war vor etwa einem halben Jahr, unterwegs auf einem Planeten gewesen, dessen Bewohner der Fall der Systemlords nicht unbedingt als positiv empfanden. Tatsächlich stand die Bevölkerung kurz davor, in Chaos zu versinken. Da es auf einigen Nachbarplaneten zu Priorsichtungen gekommen war, hatte ein Team von der Erde dort nach dem Rechten sehen sollen.

Vashtu kniff die Lippen aufeinander. Jennings, der Leader des Teams, hatte sich über sie beschweren wollen bei Landry. Vielleicht hatte er das auch getan, sie wußte es nicht. Immerhin war sie damit beschäftigt gewesen, einen Widerstand gegen die Ori zu organisieren und den Menschen ein bißchen Selbstständigkeit einzubleuen, während der Rest des Teams lieber hatte abwarten wollen.

„WIR ziehen nicht um, nein." Landry legte den Ordner zur Seite, in dem er die Listen gelesen hatte, faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch und seufzte. „Aber es wird gerade umgezogen, das ist richtig und betrifft auch Sie", fuhr er fort.

Vashtu schluckte und wartete, angespannt auf ihren Stuhl sitzend.

„Atlantis wird aufgegeben."

Allein dieser eine Satz war wie ein Keulenschlag.

Atlantis, ihre Heimat. Der Ort, an dem sie fast ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte. Und jetzt sollte ...

„Was ist mit Pegasus?" wagte sie zu fragen.

Die Atlantis-Expedition hatte dort in die bestehenden Machtverhältnisse eingegriffen und für einigen Wirbel gesorgt. Die Erde konnte sich doch nicht so einfach aus der Verantwortung stehlen! Immerhin ging es um die Wraith ...

„Wir verhandeln deswegen ... und wegen Atlantis", antwortete Landry zögernd, lehnte sich jetzt zurück und sah sie an.

„Miss Uruhk, vielleicht möchten Sie jetzt zurückkehren in Ihre Heimat? Es sind andere wie Sie aufgetaucht."

Vashtus Augen wurden groß.

Andere wie sie? Andere Lantianer? Aber ...

Ein Verdacht keimte in ihr.

„Andere wie ich?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Landry nickte. „Sie möchten erst einmal allein dort bleiben und sich ordnen", fuhr er fort. „Möglicherweise könnte jemand wie Sie Einfluß auf künftige Verhandlungen nehmen. Vielleicht kennen Sie diese Antiker ja. Sagt Ihnen der Name Helia etwas?"

Mit einem Schlag wich Vashtu das Blut aus dem Gesicht und sie überkam ein alles überwältigender Schluckreflex.

Ausgerechnet Helia! Verdammt, es gab doch noch mehr vermißte Schiffe! Aber nein, ausgerechnet Helias Schiff mußte gefunden werden. Und ausgerechnet diese Lieblingsschülerin von Moros mußte es auch geschafft haben, zehntausend Jahre zu überstehen.

Vashtu überlegte fieberhaft. Wenn irgendjemand ihren Namen Helia gegenüber erwähnt hatte, sah es übel für sie aus. Die Kommandantin würde sie nicht frei herumlaufen lassen - ach was, Helia würde sie gar nicht herumlaufen lassen. Wie hatte sie damals bei der Verhandlung vorgeschlagen? Waffe an die Schläfe und Abzug drücken, damit wäre das Problem gelöst. Zumal, nachdem sie sich den heutigen Menschen nicht nur angeschlossen, sondern ihnen auch noch Teile des Zentralspeichers zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. In Helias Augen war Vashtu damit eine Verräterin an ihrem Volk geworden. Und die Strafe für dieses Vergehen war auch schon vor zehntausend Jahren der Tod gewesen.

„Sir ... ?" Ihre Stimme klang klein und unsicher in ihren Ohren. Unbewußt hatte sie den Kopf eingezogen, während sie fieberhaft nachgedacht hatte.

Landry hatte ihre Reaktion mit einigem Interesse verfolgt, nickte jetzt stumm und wartete.

„Ich ... ich beantrage hiermit politisches Asyl auf der Erde, Sir", platzte es auch Vashtu heraus.

Damit allerdings schien Landry so gar nicht gerechnet zu haben. Er stutzte sichtlich, richtete sich wieder auf. „Sie wollen Asyl?" fragte er irritiert.

Vashtu nickte heftig.

Alles war besser als ausgerechnet jetzt nach Atlantis zurückzukehren. Einwirken würde sie zumindest nicht auf Helia können, ganz im Gegenteil würde sie schneller in der Brick landen, als sie auch nur ihren Namen aussprechen konnte.

Landry seufzte, zog dann einen Umschlag unter einem Stapel Akten hervor. „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen läßt und Ihren Antrag weiterleiten. Für Sie spricht, daß Sie sich bisher als recht kooperativ erwiesen haben. Allerdings haben Sie auch noch keiner Nation wirkliches Interesse gezeigt. Es ist gut möglich, daß man einer möglichen positiven Antwort ein entsprechendes Gesuch vorausschicken wird. Damit müßten Sie dann Staatsbürgerin eines Landes werden, Miss Uruhk. Haben Sie da einen bestimmten Staat im Auge?"

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte Vashtu sich bisher nicht wirklich für die Staatenordnung der Erde interessiert. Als sie hergekommen war, hatte sie nur so schnell wie möglich ein ZPM-Ladegerät finden wollen. Daraus allerdings war recht schnell ein bloßer Überlebenskampf geworden, der schließlich darin mündete, daß sie ein eigenes, kleines Apartment ihr eigen nannte und vom Versuchskaninchen hochgestuft wurde zur wissenschaftlichen Beraterin. Einen möglichen Titel dagegen enthielt man ihr vor, da sie mit ihrem Wissen um Genetik nicht wirklich herausrückte. Das zumindest hatte sie interessiert und sie recherchiert, wie weit man hier in ihr Fachgebiet vorgedrungen war. Erschüttert hatte sie dann sofort begonnen zu mauern. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie ein Fiasko auslösen, wie es vielleicht eintreffen würde, würde sie ihr Wissen unter Beweis stellen. Allerdings verbaute sie sich auf diese Weise auch allerlei Möglichkeiten, die man ihr geboten hatte.

„Nein, Sir." Vashtu schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

Landry schob ihr den Umschlag zu. „Dann habe ich Sie hiermit darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, daß Sie aus dem SG-Team Nummer 15 auf unbestimmte Zeit versetzt werden, zumindest bis dieses wieder einsatzbereit ist. Ihr geänderter Dienstplan sieht vor, daß Sie sich um siebzehnhundert zur Einsatzbespechung bei SG-11 melden. Als Beraterin werden sie dieses Team für die nächsten fünf Tage nach P7X-999 begleiten. Bei Ihrer Rückkehr schließen Sie sich dann umgehend SG-4 für weitere vier Tage an und untersuchen mit ihnen zusammen einen Wasserplaneten. Danach steht noch ein Kurzeinsatz mit SG-7 auf Ihrem Dienstplan. Es geht um die Evakuierung der Bevölkerung von P5X-156. Sie werden davon gehört haben. Zudem hat General O'Neill Sie zur Jefferson Airbase verlangt, um dort einige Testflüge durchzuführen. Wenn Sie fliegen wollen, dann dort. Ich habe diese Anfrage genehmigt für den 15. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ihrem Sinne."

Vashtu blieb der Mund offen stehen bei diesem Dienstplan. Damit dürfte sie für mindestens vierzehn Tage im Dauerdienst sein, ob nun hier oder auf fremden Planeten.

Grundsätzlich hatte sie ja eigentlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, aber ...

„Wieso ist SG-15 außer Dienst gestellt?" fragte sie baff erstaunt.

„Colonel Jennings hat um Versetzung in eine andere Einheit gebeten und damit fehlt dem Team der Leader", antwortete Landry wenig bereitwillig. „Übrigens nannte er, mal wieder, Ihren Namen, als es um den Grund für die Versetzung ging. Miss Uruhk, Sie müssen allmählich lernen, sich unterzuordnen, sonst endet das noch übel für Sie."

Vashtu senkte schuldbewußt den Kopf. Dann aber ging ihr plötzlich etwas auf, was sie in dem ganzen Chaos in ihrem Inneren bisher vollkommen unterdrückt hatte.

„Was ist mit Colonel Sheppard?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie auf.

Landry sah auf den Umschlag hinunter, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, schob ihn ihr dann schließlich zu. „Ich habe Sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, daß das IOA sich weiterhin für eine Kontaktsperre zwischen ihnen beiden ausspricht. Da Sie sich bisher noch zu keiner Staatsangehörigkeit durchgerungen haben und somit mehr oder weniger in die Zuständigkeit der Internationalen Kommission fallen, können Sie diese Maßnahme auch nicht anfechten. Zudem hat die Air Force sich bis auf weiteres verpflichtet, diesen Konsens zu unterstützen. Sie haben ein bißchen zuviel Chaos angerichtet, Miss Uruhk."

Vashtu nahm den Umschlag mit gesenktem Kopf. Damit dürfte sich auch eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihr und John Sheppard auf der Erde gerade in Luft aufgelöst haben. Dabei, auch wenn sie alles tat, um davon abzulenken, sie vermißte ihn und wollte unbedingt wieder zu ihm zurück. Da konnte ihr fast noch Atlantis gleichgültig werden - auch wenn sie das niemals offen zugeben würde.

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Miss Uruhk." Landry lehnte sich wieder zurück, faltete jetzt die Hände über seinem Bauch. „Sie haben sich alles andere als positiv eingeführt auf der Erde, das ist auch den höheren Stellen nicht verborgen geblieben. Wenn ich Sie nur an den Unsinn erinnern darf, den Sie Silvester angerichtet haben ... an dieser Sache dürften Sie in der Tat noch einiges zu knabbern haben, denken Sie nicht?"

Wieder nickte sie, wagte nicht einmal mehr aufzublicken.

„Andererseits haben Sie sich seitdem nichts mehr zu Schulden kommen lassen. Vielleicht ist die Spitze des Eisbergs damit erreicht worden, daß Sie fast Ihren Arbeitsplatz in die Luft gesprengt hätten, ich zumindest hoffe es. Sie arbeiten inzwischen konzentrierter, wenn Sie sich auch immer noch nicht wirklich Ihren Vorgesetzten im Feld gegenüber mässigen. Dr. Lee schwört auf Sie als Assistentin und auch Dr. Lam hat sich in letzter Zeit etwas positiver über Sie geäußert. Vielleicht befinden Sie sich auf dem Weg der Eingliederung, es steht zumindest zu hoffen." Landry holte tief Atem. „Allerdings sollten Sie bedenken, daß gerade mit dem jetzigen Hintergrund jeder Patzer als doppelt gefährlich für Sie erweisen kann. Im Moment schulden Sie der Air Force einiges, jetzt müssen Sie dafür sorgen, daß diese Schulden nicht noch künstlich in die Höhe getrieben werden. Und das bedeutet: Sie werden tun, was man von Ihnen verlangt. Suchen Sie keinen Kontakt zu Colonel Sheppard, Miss Uruhk, und nehmen Sie sich in nächster Zeit nichts mehr heraus. Je pflegeleichter Sie sich im Moment betragen, desto besser für Ihren Asylantrag. Man hat Vertrauen in Sie gesteckt, nun müssen Sie sich dieses Vertrauens für würdig erweisen. Verstanden?"

Vashtu nickte, halb erleichtert, halb allerdings auch am Boden zerstört.

„Dann gehen Sie jetzt. Wir sehen uns beim Briefing." Landry seufzte schwer. „Und hoffen wir, daß Sheppard sich als ebenso verständnisvoll wie Sie erweist."

Vashtu schlich geradezu aus dem Büro heraus, nur um in den nächsten Wissenschaftler zu laufen. Mit krebsrotem Gesicht entschuldigte sie sich und suchte ihr Heil in der Flucht.

***

3 Wochen später, Las Vegas, Nevada:

„Ma, ich bin zuhause!" Dr. Harvey Minneon schloß die Haustür hinter sich und blinzelte kurzsichtig in die Helligkeit der Deckenlampe hinein. „Ma?"

„Ach, mein Junge!"

Eine Sekunde nach diesem Ruf fand der Physiker sich unvermittelt in einer schwitzigen Umarmung wieder und erntete einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange, ehe er sein Gesicht hatte in Sicherheit bringen können.

„Harvey, mein armer, armer Junge!" Misses Minneon, eine übergewichtige, ältliche Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht und graumelierter Dauerwelle, strahlte ihren Sohn glücklich an. „Komm doch erst einmal richtig rein."

Minneon nickte erleichtert, kramte jetzt doch seine Brille aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und folgte seiner Mutter schicksalsergeben in die Küche hinein.

„Daß sie dir aber sowas antun mußten! Also wirklich! Du warst doch so glücklich, daß deine Bewerbung für diesen neuen Stützpunkt angenommen wurde", plapperte seine Mutter vor sich hin. „Und dann auch noch sowas! Die Army sollte sich doch einmal überlegen, ehe sie Stellen ausschreibt, die sie dann nicht einhalten kann. Bertha meinte, vielleicht könntest du sie sogar verklagen, weil sie dich ja unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen von deinem Posten weggelockt hätten."

Minneon verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ma, das waren keine Vorspiegelungen", wandte er ein, betrat hinter ihr die Küche im siebziger-Jahre-Retro-Stil (nur das eben noch alles eben aus dieser Periode stammte) und ließ sich auf einem verrosteten Metallstuhl mit sattrotem Kunstlederbezug nieder. „Und es ist nicht die Army, sondern die Air Force. Der Stützpunkt wurde geschlossen, vielleicht nur vorübergehend, Dr. Weir äußerte sich nicht näher dazu. Jedenfalls wird weiter verhandelt und man hat mir in Aussicht gestellt, daß ich zurück kann, sobald man ihn wieder eröffnet. Außerdem habe ich meinen alten Job ja wieder dank Dr. McKay. Und Groom Lake ist so schlimm nun auch wieder nicht."

Mrs. Minneon rührte in ihren Töpfen, aus denen heißer Dampf aufstieg. „Dieser ... dieser McKay! Wie kannst du nur für einen Kanadier arbeiten? Wieso holt die Army sich überhaupt einen Kanadier in ihre Forschungseinrichtungen? Wir haben doch selbst genügend gute Wissenschaftler. Immerhin haben wir als erste die Bombe geworfen." Stolz hob sie den, vor Tomatensoße kleckernden Kochlöffel und hielt ihn hoch wie eine übergewichtige, in die Jahre gekommene Parodie der Freiheitsstatue in New York.

Minneon seufzte. „McKay ist unausstehlich, aber er ist schlichtweg genial", beteuerte er. „Ich kenne auf dieser Welt nur zwei, die mit ihm mithalten können ... nun ja, der kleine Babbis ist noch nicht ganz so weit, wird es aber sicher in einigen Jahren sein. Und Dr. Carter ist schlichtweg ein Genie, ihr kann so schnell keiner das Wasser reichen."

Er fühlte einen gewissen Stolz in sich, wenn er daran dachte, daß er immer noch mit wahrscheinlich dem Trio von Wissenschaftlern zusammenarbeiten durfte, das irgendwann die Erde in ein neues Zeitalter katapultieren würde. Ob nun hier oder auf Atlantis, er hatte einen wahren Glücksgriff getan, als er sich bei der Air Force bewarb.

„Groom Lake!" Seine Mutter schnaubte, drehte sich wieder um und blitzte ihn an. Die Liebe und Güte in ihrem Gesicht war Abscheu gewichen. „Du weißt doch, was diese UFO-Gläubigen darüber sagen. Ich war froh, daß du dort nicht mehr gearbeitet hast. Und jetzt willst du wieder dahin zurück?"

Minneon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin weiterhin in McKays Forschungsgruppe." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Da fällt mir ein, sind meine Sachen schon geliefert worden?"

Seine Mutter nickte. „Ich habe die Männer angewiesen, alles in dein Zimmer zu bringen, bis auf diese große Kiste. Die steht in der Garage."

Er strahlte. „Großartig! Ich habe dir nämlich etwas mitgebracht, Ma." Er erhob sich wieder. „War gar nicht so einfach, das am ... Zoll vorbeizuschmuggeln. Aber ... du wirst staunen!"

Das würde sie sicherlich, davon war er überzeugt. Es war schwer genug gewesen, das schwere Ding durchs Tor zu schmuggeln. Aber damit und mit ein bißchen Glück würde er vielleicht sogar irgendwann sein eigenes Labor eröffnen können.

„Harvey, du mußt doch erst einmal etwas essen!" Seiner Mutter schien allein der Gedanke, ihn ausgerechnet jetzt wieder vom Tisch abrücken zu sehen, schon ein wahrer Alptraum zu sein.

„Ich bin doch gleich wieder da." Minneon strahlte sie an, entwischte schon wieder durch die Tür auf den Flur hinaus und eilte diesen zum Hauseingang der Garage hinunter.

Wenn dieses Ding wirklich, wie er glaubte, das enthielt, was er annehmen mußte, dann ...

Minneon öffnete die Tür zur Garage, tastete kurz nach dem Lichtschalter und wartete, bis die Neonröhre unter der Decke knackend ansprang, ehe er den Raum betrat.

Der alte Kombi seiner Mutter stand als einziges Fahrzeug hier, auch wenn genug Platz für einen zweiten Wagen da war. Diesen Stellplatz nahm im Moment eine mannshohe Kiste ein, an deren Seite noch das Emblem der Air Force eingebrannt war.

Minneon seufzte erleichtert, trat dann näher. Und da hörte er es ... ein durchdringendes Brummen und Zischen - eine Sekunde, ehe seine Welt in Schmerz versank ...

***

Nachts, gleiches Haus:

Die Schatten lösten sich aus den vertrockneten Sträuchern des Gartens und pirschten sich, als seien sie auf der Jagd, an das Gebäude heran.

„Bist du sicher, Josh?" wisperte eine Stimme. „Da ist doch noch Licht!"

„Die rühren sich nicht mehr. Haben wahrscheinlich nur vergessen, das Licht zu löschen", entgegnete die zweite Stimme. „Und ich habe dieses Megading wirklich gesehen. Wird krass werden, wenn wir die da rausholen können."

Die Schatten traten an die Garage heran. Ächzend und stöhnend, aber so leise wie eben möglich, schoben sie an dem schweren Tor, bis es schließlich nachgab.

Das Garageninnere war hell erleuchtet. Ein bräunlicher, alter Kombi stand ordentlich geparkt auf dem rechten Stellplatz, der linke dagegen wurde von einer mannshohen Kiste eingenommen, an deren Seite das Emblem der Air Force prankte.

„Cool!"

Die beiden Schatten lösten sich aus der Nacht und betraten die fremde Garage. Als das weißliche Licht der Neonröhre unter der Decke sie traf, enthüllten sie ihr Geheimnis: zwei männliche Teenager, schlacksig und mit akneverseuchtem Gesicht der eine, breitschultrig und durchtrainiert der andere.

„Hilf mir, na los!" Der Durchtrainierte hatte sich augenblicklich der Kiste zugewandt, dem Objekt seiner Begierde.

Der andere zögerte noch, ehe auch er herantrat, nach der Kiste griff und sie hochstemmte. „Scheiße, ist die schwer!" ächzte er.

„Halt die Klappe. Wir müssen weg, ehe man uns bemerkt", zischte der erste.

Und da sahen sie beide die Beine, die unter dem Kombi hervorlugten. Einen Moment lang wollten sie die Kiste fallenlassen, als sie die Zuckungen bemerkten. Immerhin waren sie beide erfahrene Horrorfilm-Fans, sie wußten, was dieses Zucken bedeutete. Doch es schien, als seien ihre Hände mittlerweile mit der Kiste verwachsen. Statt sie fallenzulassen, schleppten sie sie so eilig wie möglich weg.

***

Einige Minuten später, Notrufzentrale:

„Hallo?"

„Sie wollen einen Notfall melden?"

„Ja, äh, da ... Oh Mann, ich glaube, der Typ ist richtig tot. Der zuckte so komisch!"

„Sir? Sir? Können Sie das bitte präzessieren?"

„Hören Sie, da draußen, Washington Street. Da liegt ein Toter in der Garage!"

„Ist das jetzt ein verfrühter Halloweenscherz? Wer ist da?"

„Mann, Lady, ich will doch nur ..."

Stimme im Hintergrund, dann wird aufgelegt.

„Hallo? Hallo?"


	2. Ein bemerkenswerter Fund

Eine Stunde später, Haus der Minneons:

Als Gil Grissom am Tatort eintraf, erwartete ihn bereits ein sichtlich amüsierter Captain Jim Brass, der schmunzelnd sein Notizbuch zückte und wartete, bis der Team-Leader der Nachtschicht die Einfahrt der Minneons heraufgekommen war.

„Ein Tatort für den Käfermann", begrüßte der Polizist ihn mit breitem Grinsen.

Grissom, seines Zeichens von Berufswegen Entomologe, hob die Brauen, warf dem Haus, und damit dem Tatort, einen langen Blick zu. „Catherine hat mich bestellt", bemerkte er dann.

„Auf mein Dazutun. Es wird Sie sicherlich freuen, Grissom." Dieses Grinsen schien tatsächlich in Brass' Gesicht wie festgetackert zu sein. „Ein paar Jugendliche haben sich wohl einen Scherz erlauben wollen. Im Moment ermitteln wir gerade den Aufenthaltsort der echten Bewohner, einer Mrs. Georgina Minneon und ihrem Sohn, Doktor Harvey Mineon. Ich schätze, die beiden feiern gerade am Strip eine Willkommensparty und wollen, wenn sie nach Hause kommen, bestimmt nicht dieses Chaos vorfinden. Die Jugendlichen waren so klever, auf einem Handy anzurufen, auch da sitzt schon jemand dran und sucht den Besitzer. Ich schätze, das wird ein klarer Fall von gemeinnütziger Arbeit an soundsovielen Wochenenden. Man kennt ja unsere Jugendrichter ..."

Grissom betrat jetzt an der Seite des betagten Polizisten den vermeintlichen Tatort, das Haus der Familie Minneon, und suchte seine Brille aus der Brusttasche. „Und was genau haben diese Jugendlichen getan, daß ihr mich braucht?" erkundigte er sich.

„Zuviel zu tun?" Brass schmunzelte wieder, winkte einem Officer zu und ging voran, in Richtung der Küche. „Die Kids haben sich irgendwoher ein paar Leichen besorgt und sie hier im Haus dekorativ positioniert. Wenn die Minneons keine Anzeige erstatten, wird's wohl wirklich auf gemeinützige Arbeit hinauslaufen. So recht frisch sehen die Leichen nämlich nicht mehr aus. Hier." Brass trat zur Seite und ließ dem Tatortermittler den Vortritt in die Küche hinein.

Grissom erfaßte mit beinahe computerhafter Genauigkeit die Details des Raumes. Die verlebten Möbel, das Spritzmuster, das Töpfe und hintere Wand bedeckte, das Geschirr auf dem einfachen Eßtisch - und den vertrocknet wirkenden Leichnam, der vor dem Herd lag.

Catherine Willows, seine Stellvertreterin, war gerade dabei, den Tatort zu dokumentieren mittels ihrer Kamera, sah jetzt auf. „Ich schätze, da ist mal wieder jemand über einen alten Indianerfriedhof in der Wüste gestolpert", sagte sie. „Andererseits gibt es da einige Ungereimtheiten. Warum sollten die Jugendlichen hier Essen kochen, da das Haus doch bewohnt ist, zum Beispiel."

Grissom nickte schweigend, die Augen starr auf einen grünlichen, schimmernden Fleck auf dem schachbrettfarbenen Linoleumboden gerichtet. Langsam trat er um den Tisch herum und erstarrte, als er sah, was dort auf dem Boden lag.

„Wie es scheint, ein weiteres Opfer", kommentierte er trocken, ging dann aber in die Knie, um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen.

„Darum brauchen wir dich ... den Käfermann", erklärte Catherine lächelnd, ließ die Kamera langsam an dem Band um ihren Hals hängen und nahm neben ihrem Kollegen Aufstellung.

„Haberman, einer der beiden Kollegen, die hier als erstes eintrafen, hat das Vieh gefunden und zertrampelt. Er schwört Stein und Bein darauf, daß es ihn angreifen wollte", erklärte Brass nach einem weiteren Kontrollblick in seinen allwissenden Notizblock.

Grissom neigte leicht den Kopf, betrachtete forschend weiter, was da auf dem Küchenboden klebte.

„Mächtig große Kakerlaken dieses Jahr", beendete Brass seinen Bericht und klappte sein Büchlein zu, um es dann in seiner Brusttasche verschwinden zu lassen.

„Sag mir, wer ich bin, und ich sage dir, was ich kann", murmelte Grissom endlich, beugte sich vor. Mit einem Stift stocherte er in dem grünlichen Brei herum, dessen Ränder noch von vier Beinen und einem sehr langen, peitschenartigen Schwanz begrenzt wurden.

„Wie bitte?" Catherine warf ihm einen langen, fragenden Blick zu.

Grissom nickte. „Das hier ist ein Problem." Er richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu Brass um. „Ich brauche den Rest dieses Käfers, um eine Analyse vornehmen zu können. Haberman soll seine Schuhe abgeben. Und jeder einzelne hier sollte sich so ruhig und still wie möglich verhalten. Möglicherweise war das nicht der einzige, der hier ist."

Catherine sah ihn einen Moment lang mit stummer Verwunderung an, dann blinzelte sie. „Du denkst tatsächlich, das ist eine neue Art?"

Grissom nickte, gerade in dem Moment, in dem sich Willows' Funkgerät meldete.

„Leute, das solltet ihr euch vielleicht mal ansehen ... und wenn Grissom da ist, dann soll er sehr schnell in die Garage kommen", sagte die Stimme von Warrick Brown.

Grissom warf noch einen Blick auf die mumienhafte Leiche vor dem Herd, dann folgte er den anderen wieder zurück in den Flur.

XOXOXO

Sara Sidle und Warrick Brown befanden sich allein in der Garage, als die anderen diese betraten. Beide standen in einer schlecht ausgeleuchteten Ecke auf der anderen Seite des Kombis und schienen sich bis zum Eintritt von Grissom, Catherine und Brass angeregt unterhalten zu haben.

„Grissom", begrüßte der Afroamerikaner seinen Chef. „Sieh dir mal dieses Vieh an." Damit trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Blick frei auf etwas, was im wenigen Licht weißlich schimmerte. „Welche Spinne auch immer ihr Netz hier gesponnen hat, sie dürfte für die nächsten Jahre Festbankette geben dürfen."

Ein brodelndes Zischen war zwischen Warricks Worten zu hören.

Sara hob langsam und vorsichtig die Hand. „Ich wäre mir da noch nicht ganz so sicher, ob der wirklich im Netz festhängt", sagte sie. „Das klang zumindest ziemlich sauer."

Grissom war während dieses kurzen Schlagabtausches nähergekommen und blieb jetzt sichtlich fasziniert stehen.

In der Ecke befand sich, vom Boden bis zur Decke reichend, ein silbrig-weißes Gespinst, das wirklich fast wie ein Spinnennetz wirkte. Und in der Mitte dieses Netzes hing der gewaltigste Käfer, den der Tatortermittler je in seinem Leben zu sehen bekommen hatte. Es schien sich um ein ähnliches Exemplar zu handeln wie das zertretene in der Küche, nur ungleich größer. Grissom bezweifelte ernsthaft, ob hier eine Schuhsohle noch würde ausreichen, um den Panzer zu sprengen. Der lange Schwanz zuckte unregelmäßig mit peitschenden Bewegungen durch die Luft. Und noch immer gab dieses gewaltige Insekt, es besaß wenigstens die Größe eines Männerkopfes, dieses brodelnde Zischen von sich.

„Was war zuerst da, das Netz oder der Käfer?" wandelte er die allseitsbekannte Urfrage der Wissenschaft zu seinen Gunsten ab.

Grissom mußte zugeben, er war von diesem eigenartigen Wesen fasziniert, doch gleichzeitig riet ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand, diesem eigentümlichen Insekt auf keinen Fall näherzukommen als unbedingt nötig. Andererseits aber benötigte er dieses Exemplar zur näheren Erforschung der Spezies - und zur Beweissicherung.

„Hey, Leute, wir haben noch was gefunden", bemerkte die nächste, vermißte Stimme des Teams. Nick Stokes hatte die Garage betreten. „Diese Kids scheinen ja mächtig von der Rolle gewesen zu sein. Hinten im Flur liegt die mumifizierte Leiche eines Hundes."

Grissoms Hirn nahm die Arbeit auf. Er wandte sich von dem eigentümlichen Käfer ab und sah zu der zweiten Leiche hinüber, die halb unter dem Kombi lag. Auch diese war deutlich mumifiziert und schien schon recht alt zu sein. Andererseits aber ...

Grissom trat näher, hockte sich dann hin und betrachtete den Leichnam.

Die Mumie trug moderne Männerkleider. Dabei wirkte die Haut so trocken und spröde, daß es ihm unmöglich schien, sie nachträglich eingekleidet zu haben. Das war ein Punkt, den er auch schon an der ersten Mumie festgestellt hatte. Allerdings war er auch zu abgelenkt gewesen durch den Fund dieses eigenartigen Käfers, daß er schlichtweg die Fakten beiseite geschoben hatte.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und warf Brass einen Blick zu. „Sie meinten, die Minneons seien auf dem Strip zum Feiern?" fragte er, nickte dann zu dem Kombi. „Warum nehmen sie dann nicht ihren Wagen mit?"

Catherine drehte den Kopf zu dem in der Ecke verharrenden Käfer, sah dann wieder ihn an. „Du meinst ... ?"

Grissom nickte. „Ich schätze, wir haben die Leichen von Mrs. Minneon und von ihrem Sohn. Und irgendetwas scheinen diese Käfer damit zu tun zu haben." Er wies in die Ecke hinein.

Sara wich deutlich schaudernd noch einen Schritt zurück. „Du denkst, diese Käfer sind dafür verantwortlich, daß die Leichen mumifiziert sind?"

Es war die logische Konsequenz, wenn er seinen Verdacht weiter verfolgte. „Es ist unmöglich, eine Trockenmumie anzukleiden, ohne sie zu beschädigen", erklärte er. „Wir müssen den Käfer mitnehmen, und die Überreste des zweiten."

Von diesem Vorschlag allerdings schien keiner wirklich begeistert zu sein.

XOXOXO

Zwei Tage später, SGC:

Er hatte sie wieder verpaßt! Es war ja wirklich allmählich zum Auswachsen. Dabei hätte er jetzt, da sie beide endlich wieder gemeinsam zumindest doch wohl auf einem Planeten weilten, sich gern wieder mit ihr getroffen. Vielleicht wäre sogar ein Dinner drin gewesen, wenn nicht sogar mehr.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard hatte sich brütend hinter der Akte verborgen, die er eigentlich hatte lesen wollen. Seinen Gast ignorierte er weitestgehend, für ihn hatte er inzwischen mehr als genug Zeit geopfert, um sich seine Meinung bilden zu können.

John fühlte sich zum wohl tausendsten Mal übergangen, seit er wieder auf der Erde weilte. Nicht genug damit, daß man ihn hatte über Tage schmoren lassen, jetzt setzte man ihm ein fertiges Stargate-Team vor die Nase, bei dem er aber auch nicht das leiseste Mitspracherecht gehabt hatte. Nun ja, er war sich ziemlich sicher, mit diesem Captain Horowitz relativ gut auskommen zu können. Die Streitfrage waren da eher die beiden Wissenschaftler, die er mitschleppen sollte. Ein gewisser Dr. James-Robert Wallace und der gerade anwesende Peter Babbis. Dessen Redezeit war seit mindestens fünf Minuten abgelaufen, was ihn allerdings wenig zu stören schien. Wie ein Maschinengewehr rasselte er weiter seine Tirade darüber herunter, daß er, Babbis, schließlich derjenige war, der dem neu aus dem Boden gestampften SG-Team mit der nicht gerade kleinen Nummer 27 zu seinem Ruf verhelfen würde, während er, John Sheppard, gefälligst auf die Genialität des jungen Wissenschaftlers Rücksicht zu nehmen hatte.

Irgendwie kamen John Teile dieser Tirade denn doch bekannt vor. Bekannt genug, um eine andere Sehnsucht in ihm zu wecken. Also hatte er irgendwann beschlossen, Babbis reden zu lassen, sich dessen nicht gerade dünne Akte zu schnappen und sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken zu vergraben.

Seit zwei Wochen war er jetzt auf der Erde, doch wohl fühlte er sich beileibe immer noch nicht. Es war, als sei er zurückgekehrt zu einem vollkommen fremden Planeten, dessen Entwicklungsstufe und Bevölkerung er zwar kannte, aber mit dem er nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte. Und die, mit denen er etwas hätte anfangen können, saßen entweder in Nevada, hatten sich wußte-der-Himmel-wo verkrochen, wurden mit Arbeit zugeschüttet oder schlichtweg von ihm ferngehalten. Er hatte zu kaum jemanden der Atlantis-Mission noch wirklichen Kontakt. Nur Rodney und er telefonierten fast jeden Tag, ansonsten herrschte Funkstille. Selbst Carson Beckett und er waren zu beschäftigt, um sich mehr als einen guten Tag zu wünschen, liefen sie sich wider Erwarten einmal im Cheyenne-Mountain über den Weg. Elizabeth hatte John seit ihrer Rückkehr nicht mehr gesehen, Lorne war auf eine der Außenbasen versetzt worden, Radek spukte irgendwo in Europa herum.

Doch das war es alles nicht, was tief in John nagte. Er vermißte jemand ganz bestimmten und hatte gehofft, sich seine Rückkehr zur Erde zumindest mit ihr ein wenig versüßen zu können. Die Antikerin Vashtu Uruhk, die letztes Jahr plötzlich aus einem versiegelten Bereich der Stadt aufgetaucht war, sie fehlte ihm.

Dabei hatte Landry ihn, kaum daß er auf der Erde angekommen war, einmal ins Gebet genommen und ihm eine Streitschrift des IOA übergeben, in dem auch weiterhin an dem strikten Kontaktverbot zwischen ihm und der Antikerin festgehalten wurde.

Das letzte Jahr über war das kein großer Hinderungsgrund für sie beide gewesen, über Carson Beckett hatten sie mehr oder weniger regelmäßig Briefe getauscht, ab und an hatte sich auch Hermiod bereit gefunden, die eine oder andere Nachricht zu transportieren. John hatte also eigentlich gehofft, daß die ganze Sache einfacher werden würde, wenn er erst auf der Erde war. Da aber hatte er ganz offensichtlich die Rechnung ohne IOA und SGC gemacht ...

Ihm war es gelungen, zumindest Einsicht in Vashtus Dienstplan zu erhaschen, und war überrascht gewesen, daß sie offensichtlich die ganze Zeit im Dauerdienst unterwegs war, teils in diversen SG-Teams, teils aber auch auf der Erde. So war sie vor drei Tagen nach Nellis abkommandiert worden, um einen Flugtest durchzuführen. Seitdem herrschte Schweigen im Rechner.

John seufzte ton- und lustlos.

Daß ihm seine eigene Heimatwelt einmal fremd werden würde, daß man ihm ständig Knüppel zwischen die Beine warf, nein, mit nichts davon hatte er wirklich gerechnet. Im Gegenteil hatte er gehofft, daß seine Anstrengungen auf fruchtbarem Boden gefallen waren und man seine Verdienste anerkannte. Irgendwo tief in sich spürte er, daß Landry das auch durchaus tat, dem General aber auch die Hände gebunden waren und er, wie sie alle, Befehle ausführte.

John ging auf, daß plötzlich Schweigen sein Büro füllte, wagte einen Blick hinter der Akte hervor auf den jungen Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches.

Peter Babbis war gerade einmal aus den Teenager-Jahren heraus. Letzte Aknespuren zierten seine Stirn, Augen und Mund wirkten verkniffen und zu ernst für sein Alter. Er war schlacksig und irgendwie wirkte er einfach wie zu hoch geschossen, dabei hatte er eine relative Durchschnittsgröße. Dennoch wirkte seine Kleidung an ihm, als sei sie ihm mindestens zwei Größen zu groß.

„Haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört?" beschwerte Babbis sich in diesem Moment.

Was sollte er tun? Tatsächlich hatte er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr wirklich zugehört. Sollte er das wirklich zugeben oder sollte er lieber pokern?

John entschied sich für letzteres, legte die Akte auf den Schreibtisch zurück und musterte seinen Gegenüber.

„Sie lassen sich bereits mit Doktor anreden, auch wenn Sie offiziell noch keinen Doktortitel tragen", begann John seine Aufzählung und hoffte einfach nur das beste - nämlich auf irgendeine Art von göttlicher Fügung. „Desweiteren glauben Sie, daß Sie für das Gelingen des neu entstandenen Teams zuständig sind, während Horowitz und ich auf Ihre Sicherheit zu achten haben. Sie haben sich bei der Endfertigung der Prometheus Ihre Sporen verdient und sind interessiert an Antiker-Technologie ..." John stockte.

Babbis arbeitete schon einige Monate im SGC, bisher als Assistent für irgendeinen der anderen Wissenschaftler. Er hegte offensichtlich reges Interesse an jeglicher Antikertechnik und somit ...

John neigte den Kopf ein wenig und sah seinen Gegenüber fragend an. „Dr. Babbis, kennen Sie eigentlich Vashtu Uruhk?"

In diesem Moment klingelte sein Telefon.

John zuckte zusammen, während Babbis auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches krebsrot anlief. Wenn Blicke töten konnten, die des Nachwuchswissenschaftlers taten es in diesem Moment sicher, befand der Luftwaffenoffzier, während er zum Hörer griff.

„Sheppard, Sie werden nie erraten, wer mir hier bei dieser Datenbankverbindung hilft, die wir in diesem merkwürdigen Labor gefunden haben", platzte Rodney McKays Stimme mitten in das Chaos in Johns Kopf hinein.

Was?

„Rodney?"

„Nein, so gut bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, daß ich mich klonen kann. Obwohl das natürlich schon recht schmeichelhaft wäre für mich. Sheppard, Ihre kleine Freundin ist hier bei mir - und sie hat den verfluchten Steuerkristall, den Sie ja angeblich verloren haben."

Vashtu war ... John riß die Augen auf.

Vashtu war in Nevada bei McKay und half dem, die Antikerdatenbank weiter zu entschlüsseln? Wie kam sie denn jetzt ... ?

Das war nicht wichtig, rief er sich sofort zur Ordnung, während Babbis' Gesicht immer ungesünder wirkte. Der junge Mann blähte die Wangen auf, daß er aussah wie ein vollbeladener Hamster.

„Ist sie da?" platzte es aus John heraus.

Endlich hatte er die Möglichkeit, auf die er jetzt schon lauerte, seit er durch das Tor zurückgekommen war.

„Wenn sie nicht hier wäre, hätte ich Sie wohl kaum angerufen", entgegnete Rodney prompt und zauberte damit ein breites Grinsen auf Johns Gesicht.

Babbis' Hautfarbe war mittlerweile bei dunkelrot angekommen. Es sah aus, als würde der Nachwuchswissenschaftler gleich vor unterdrückter Wut platzen.

„Sie vermissen mich doch, sonst würden Sie nicht ständig mit mir telefonieren", behauptete John.

„Ich tue was? Soll das ein Witz sein?" brauste Rodney am anderen Ende der Leitung auf.

Johns Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Geben Sie sie mir bitte. Sie werden es doch wohl aushalten, wenn ich einmal nicht stundenlang mit Ihne turtele, oder?"

„Spielen wir jetzt wieder den Kirk?" Ein undeutlicher Stimmwechsel. Rodney hielt wohl die Sprechmuschel mit der Hand zu, so daß John nicht verstehen konnte, was sie da im einzelnen diskutierten. Doch sein Herz tat unwillkürlich einen Hüpfer, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Sie klang immer noch so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, weiblich aber dunkel, mit einem leichten Akzent. Wenn sie sprach klang es, als täte sie das in einer Art Singsang.

Augenblicklich war es, als stünde sie vor ihm. Er würde jede Wette darauf eingehen, daß er sie haargenau beschreiben könnte, wenn er jetzt die Augen schließen würde.

„Sie will nicht." Rodneys Stimme klang trocken.

Johns kurzer Höhenflug endete abrupt. „Sie will was nicht?"

„Mit Ihnen sprechen." McKay war eindeutig zu wortkarg für sich selbst.

„Warum nicht?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Dann fragen Sie sie doch."

„Sie ist weggegangen und kontrolliert noch einmal die Anschlüsse."

„Dann fragen Sie sie, wenn sie wieder zurückkommt."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil Sie mir damit einen Gefallen tun würden, Rodney."

„Und warum sollte ich Ihnen einen Gefallen tun, Sheppard?"

Weil wir Freunde sind, schoß es John augenblicklich durch den Kopf, doch er schwieg. Es fiel ihm schwer, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, gleich ob es nun seine Freundschaft mit jemandem wie McKay anging oder das, was er für Vashtu empfand.

Himmel, er hatte diese Frau im Arm gehalten, sie an sich gedrückt, als wolle er mit ihr verschmelzen. Warum hatte er damals seine Chance nicht genutzt? Warum ... ?

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann trat ein.

„Tut mir leid, wir reden später."

Ohne auf McKays Einwand zu warten legte John auf und wandte sich seinem neuen Gast zu:

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, der ihn kumpelhaft angrinste.

Sein Büro schien zum Taubenschlag zu mutieren, argwöhnte John, als er dem Leader von SG-1 grüßend zunickte.

„Sheppard?"

„War's das jetzt?" nörgelte Babbis in diesem Moment.

John hatte die Anwesenheit des jungen Mannes fast vergessen. Jetzt zuckte er tatsächlich zusammen, als er plötzlich seine Stimme hörte. „Ja, sicher." Irgendwie brachte er denn doch ein Lächeln zustande. „Wir sehen uns beim Briefing, Doc."

Babbis warf ihm einen deutlich unterkühlten Blick zu, während er sich erhob. So würdevoll es ihm offensichtlich möglich war schritt der junge Mann zur Tür, sah Mitchell noch kurz an, ehe er das Büro verließ.

John atmete tief ein. „Colonel, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte er und erhob sich so unauffällig wie möglich.

„Landry schickt mich", erklärte der Leader von SG-1 und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Was will der General?"

„Es geht wohl um einen Unfall, in den ein Mitglied der Atlantis-Mission verwickelt ist. Die Polizei weiß offensichtlich nicht weiter und hat um Berater gebeten." Mitchells Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Wir beide fahren also nach Las Vegas!"

John riß ungläubig die Augen auf, dann erwiderte er das breite Grinsen, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund.

Las Vegas und AREA 51 lagen beide nicht sonderlich weit von einander entfernt in Nevada. Wenn das also kein Wink des Schicksals war ...


	3. Eine böse Überraschung

Einen Tag später, Las Vegas:

Als John aus dem Wagen stieg, traf ihn die Hitze der Wüste, die Sonne brannte augenblicklich auf jeden Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut, der sichtbar war. Sein dunkles Haar schien plötzlich zu einer glühenden Masse zu mutieren und die Uniform an seinem Körper zu kleben. Doch er war solche Klimazonen gewöhnt, er kannte sie noch aus seinen verschiedenen Einsätzen für die Air Force, und natürlich auch aus seiner Zeit in der Pegasus-Galaxie.

Mitchell trat um den Wagen herum, die Sonnenbrille bereits auf der Nase. „Oh Mann, was für eine Sauna!" stöhnte er, als er bei John angekommen war.

Der ließ seine Sonnenbrille in der Tasche und begann den Aufstieg.

Hoffentlich würde Cam Mitchell dicht halten, wie er es versprochen hatte. John hatte keine Lust auf noch mehr Ärger, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß er vielleicht sogar aus dem Stargate-Programm fliegen konnte für das, was er nach hoffentlich erledigter Berater-Tätigkeit tun wollte. Während Mitchell nämlich dem einen oder anderen Casino einen Besuch abstatten wollte, wollte er lieber rausfahren nach Groom-Lake und dort McKay und seine neue Assistentin besuchen. Er mußte diese Chance einfach nutzen, die ihm das Schicksal so unverhofft hinhielt.

„Wird sicher schnell gehen. Keine Ahnung, was eines Ihrer Ex-Schäfchen da angerichtet hat. Unfall klingt nach Blechschaden", kommentierte Mitchell den mageren Bericht, den Landry ihnen beiden gegeben hatte.

Die Polizei von Las Vegas hatte die Air Force angefordert Berater zu schicken aufgrund der Papiere, die dieser immer noch namenlose Wissenschaftler bei sich gehabt hatte. Mitchell war offensichtlich ausgewählt worden, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, sagte John sich ebenfalls zum wiederholten Male. Und Landry ließ ihn von der Leine, weil er nun einmal nicht nur der einzige höhere Militär aus Atlantis war, der auch erreichbar war, sondern weil er nun einmal die Verantwortung in der Pegasus-Galaxie gehabt hatte.

John hatte tunlichst vermieden, Landry auf einen kleinen Fehler in seinem Schlachtplan hinzuweisen: nämlich die Tatsache, daß sich in AREA 51 eben die Person befand, die sich sehr wahrscheinlich noch besser mit möglicher, amoklaufender Technologie aus Antikerhand auskannte und auf die er, laut IOA, auf gar keinen Fall stoßen durfte. Möglicherweise war das aber auch so geplant von Landry, der sehen wollte, wie weit er ihm vertrauen konnte ... John wies diesen Gedanken weit von sich.

Statt dessen betrat er als erster die Polizeizentrale der Spielerstadt und fühlte augenblicklich Erleichterung, als der erste kühle Hauch des Klimaanlage ihn streifte.

Die Hitze draußen war doch ein wenig mehr als er erwartet hatte, ging ihm auf, während er hinüberging zu einem Empfangstresen, hinter dem eine weibliche Polizeibeamtin wartete. Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und lehnte sich gegen das kühle Metall der Arbeitsfläche.

„Lt. Colonel John Sheppard und Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell von der Air Force. Ein ... Captain J. Brass hat um Hilfe durch uns gebeten", stellte er sich und seinen Begleiter vor.

Die junge Frau sah auf, erwiderte sein Lächeln. Ein Leuchten trat in ihre Augen. „Sie sind ..." Sie schloß den Mund, warf Mitchell einen Blick zu, wandte sich dann abrupt wieder ihrem Terminal zu.

„Dr. Grissom erwartet Sie in seinem Büro." Sie hob den Kopf wieder und wies auf eine Glastür, hinter der reges Treiben herrschte. „Einfach da durch und dann die vierte links. Nicht zu verfehlen, Colonel. Das Büro mit den ganzen toten Tieren."

John stutzte, nickte aber.

„Danke." Mitchell blinzelte der jungen Polizistin zu, übernahm jetzt die Führung.

Ein Summer öffnete ihnen die Tür zu dem wohl ansonsten nur für Bedienstete des Sheriffs zugänglichen Bereich des Präsidiums.

John kamen eigenartigerweise Erinnerungen an das, was vor gut eineinhalb Jahren in New York geschehen war. Damals war er kurzfristig Hauptverdächtiger in einer brutalen Mordserie gewesen. Ganz war nie geklärt worden, was genau mit dem echten Täter geschehen war. Sie wußten nur, daß er von Naniten verseucht worden war und seine, Johns, Gestalt angenommen hatte.

Wie es wohl Mac Taylor jetzt erging? War er immer noch der Leiter der Tatortermittler?

Vielleicht sollte er sich einmal wieder bei dem Ex-Marine melden, überlegte John. Immerhin waren sie beide sich damals sehr sympatisch gewesen und als Freunde auseinandergegangen. Mac Taylor hatte sich sogar als eine Art Hellseher erwiesen, als er ihm prophezeite, er werde sein Glück finden. John war sich sicher, er hatte es gefunden - und wieder verloren.

Die Labore in Las Vegas waren größtenteils vollverglast und von allen Seiten einsehbar. Im Gegensatz zu den kathedralenartigen Hallen in New York war es hier um einiges heller, auch wenn es kaum Außenfenster gab. Es wirkte moderner als das, was er hatte in Big Apple bewundern dürfen.

„Oh Mann, der Typ ist wohl ein Käferfreak!" stöhnte Mitchell auf, als sie beide das beschriebene Büro erreichten. Schon von draußen waren all die Nadelsammlungen und Gläser mit verschiedenen organischen Inhalten sichtbar. Regale um Regale verhinderten einen direkten Blick auf den Schreibtisch, zumindest solange, bis sie die Tür zu diesem Büro gefunden hatten. Von dort aus nämlich schlängelte sich ein schmaler Gang bis ans andere Ende des Raumes, wo ein großer, massiv wirkender Schreibtisch stand. Allerdings hatte das ganze einen Haken: Der Besitzer dieses Büros war wohl nicht anwesend.

John drehte sich wieder zu den anderen Laboren hin um. Suchend blickte er sich um, ob er wohl irgendjemand erkennen konnte, der mehr oder weniger eilig in ihre Richtung kam. Aber durch das reichliche Gewusel in den anderen Abteilungen war nicht wirklich etwas ausmachbar.

„Ist das da etwa ein siamesisches Schwein?" fragte Mitchell halb angeekelt, halb fasziniert. „Das sieht da drin ja aus wie in einem Panoptikum."

John hob eine Braue, sagte aber nichts, sondern seufzte, während er die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte.

Jetzt war wohl Warten angesagt. Die Frage war wohl, wie lange würden sie warten müssen, bis dieser Dr. Grissom für sie Zeit hatte.

Eigenartig, dabei hatte die Polizei Las Vegas doch wohl sie angefordert und nicht sie hatten sich aufgedrängt - oder?

„Schuß!" rief jemand aus einem der anderen Räume. Eine Sekunde später donnerte tatsächlich etwas, was beinahe wie eine Detonation klang, durch das Labor.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Mitchell.

„In einen Metallkasten abgegeben", kommentierte John ruhig, sah den Gang, den sie gekommen waren, wieder hinauf. Erleichtert beobachtete er, wie jetzt ein schlanker Mann mit graumeliertem Haar auf sie beide zuhielt. Er trug Bundfaltenhosen, und während er sich bewegte, war deutlich der leichte Ansatz zu O-Beinen sichtbar, die er sonst wohl durch den Schnitt zu verbergen suchte. Beim Näherkommen fühlte John sich von zwei lebhaften, grauen Augen gemustert, während das Gesicht weitestgehend unbewegt blieb, die Miene sogar beinahe von Desinteresse sprach.

„Sie sind die Berater der Air Force?" fragte der Neuankömmling.

John richtete sich wieder auf und ließ die Arme an seinen Seiten herabfallen, um die Rechte dann wieder zu heben und dem Fremden hinzuhalten. „Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, USAF", stellte er sich vor. „Und Sie sind Dr. Grissom?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte, ergriff seine Hand zögernd und erwiderte den Druck. Ein fester Händedruck, der John überraschte. Irgendwie war sein erster Eindruck von diesem Grissom eher der eines Bücherwurmes und Misantropen gewesen. Da schien er sich wohl geirrt zu haben.

„Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell", stellte sich nun auch der Leader von SG-1 vor.

„Das ging ja erstaunlich schnell dafür, daß Sie erst aus Colorado kommen mußten", bemerkte Grissom und öffnete seine Bürotür. „Ich hatte auch nicht unbedingt mit Offizieren gerechnet, eher mit Kollegen des Verstorbenen."

„Verstorbenen?" echote John. Augenblicklich schwante ihm nichts gutes.

„Hat man Ihnen noch nichts mitgeteilt?" Grissom schien erstaunt, während er an den Reihen von Regalen vorbei auf seinen Schreibtisch zuhielt.

John warf den schmalen Gängen und verschiedenen Ablagen nur kurze Blicke zu. Was er hatte von außen sehen können war schon mehr als genug für seinen Geschmack gewesen. Dieser Dr. Grissom schien im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in seiner Arbeit aufzugehen. Jedenfalls hatte Mitchell mit einem recht gehabt: Dieses Büro/Labor war wirklich das reinste Panoptikum aus verschiedenen Kuriositäten und Versuchsreihen, mal offenbar abgeschlossen und auf ihrem jeweiligen Regalbrett vergessen, mal wohl noch im Gange.

„Uns wurde mitgeteilt, daß das Sheriffbüro Las Vegas Berater braucht, weil es einen Unfall gegeben hat", antwortete Mitchell endlich.

Grissom schob eine eigenartige Kiste zur Seite, die John erst auf den zweiten Blick als eine detailreiche Miniatur eines Raumes erkannte (offensichtlich wohl eine Küche), und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Ihnen beiden bot er erst zögernd die Stühle auf der anderen Seite an.

„Einen Unfall?" fragte er dann und runzelte die Stirn. „Eher doch wohl nicht. Wir wissen nicht genau, was geschehen ist. Es hat einen Einbruch in ein Haus gegeben und später wurden zwei Leichen und der Kadaver eines Hundes gefunden, nachdem die Polizei sich dort umgesehen hat."

John lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ist der Tatverdächtige derjenige, dessentwegen Sie uns kommen ließen?" erkundigte er sich.

Grissom zog einen Stapel Fotos unter einem Haufen Papieren hervor. „Nein, einer der Toten ist ein Dr. Harvey Minneon. Unseres Wissens war er gerade in Ihre Einrichtung bei Groom Lake versetzt worden."

Minneon?

Irgendwie meinte John, einen Nachhall auf diesen Namen zu haben. Allerdings war er sich nicht so ganz sicher. Er beugte sich vor. „Haben Sie ein Foto?"

Grissom zog einen laminierten Ausweis unter einem weiteren Stapel Papieren hervor und schob ihn ihm hin. John nahm ihn und betrachtete das paßbildgroße Foto eines hageren Mannes.

Das war einer von McKays Assistenten aus Atlantis!

John holte tief Atem und nickte. „Ich kenne ihn, wenn auch nicht sonderlich gut." Er legte den Ausweis zurück auf den übervollen Schreibtisch. „Allerdings werde ich Ihnen da nicht so wirklich weiterhelfen können. Ich könnte Sie höchstens an seinen Vorgesetzten vermitteln."

„McKay?" fragte Mitchell.

John nickte stumm.

Grissom sah von einem zum anderen. „Sie wissen nichts von den Forschungen des Toten? War er vielleicht Entomologe?"

John stutzte, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, er war Physiker und hatte kein eigenes Forschungsgebiet - noch nicht. Aber, wie gesagt, ich kann Sie an seinen Vorgesetzten verweisen und sehen, ob ich vielleicht die letzte Beurteilung von Dr. Minneon faxen lassen kann. Ansonsten kann ich recht wenig sagen."

Grissom nickte wieder, reichte ihm dann den Stapel Fotos, den er bis jetzt in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Wissen Sie vielleicht, was das angerichtet haben könnte, Colonel?"

John wollte in dem Moment, in dem er diese Frage hörte, seine Hand wieder zurückziehen.

Nein, nicht das, betete er im Stillen, während er sich zwang, das erste Bild anzusehen. Doch diese höhere Macht, die sich offenbar gern einmal in sein Leben einmischte, stellte sich wieder einmal taub.

„Ist das Dr. Minneon?" fragte Grissom unbarmherzig.

Johns Finger zitterten, er konnte nichts daran ändern. Zu frisch waren seine eigenen Erinnerungen. Am liebsten hätte er diesem Dr. Grissom die Fotos ins Gesicht geschleudert. Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich, so wie es Dr. Heightmeyer und auch Dr. Mackenzie es ihm geraten hatten, fokussierte sich auf einen Punkt und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, während er jetzt noch einmal sehr bewußt das Foto musterte.

Nein, die charakteristischen Wunden fehlten, es war kein Wraith gewesen.

John holte noch einmal tief Atem.

Kein Wraith, aber etwas, was es mit ihnen aufnehmen konnte ...

„Kann ich mal sehen?" Mitchell beugte sich vor.

John war nur zu froh, die Fotos wieder loszuwerden und sah auf, während er sie an den Leader von SG-1 weitergab. Augenblicklich glaubte er sich als Forschungsobjekt auf den Seziertisch unter Grissoms forschenden Blick.

Verdammt, warum mußte er immer so viel verraten über sich selbst!

„Sie kennen diese Symptome also." Das war keine Frage, das war eine Feststellung.

Grissom erhob sich wieder von seinem Stuhl, sah immer noch auf ihn hinunter. „Wir haben da noch etwas im Haus der Minneons gefunden. Vielleicht hilft Ihnen das weiter, Colonel Sheppard."

Mitchell legte die Fotos mit einem deutlich angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck zurück auf den Schreibtisch, stand ebenfalls auf. Nur John mußte sich geradezu zwingen, sich wieder zu erheben. Seine Beine schienen sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen zu wollen, seine Knie bestanden plötzlich aus Gummi.

Er AHNTE, was die Minneons getötet hatte. Und wenn er recht hatte, hatte dieser Einbrecher mehr als nur ein bißchen Glück gehabt, da lebend wieder rauszukommen.

Grissom führte sie aus seinem Büro heraus in eines der angrenzenden Labore, schaltete dort das Licht ein, nachdem sie vor einem Glaskasten standen, einem Terrarium, worin sich etwas regte.

Als die Neonröhren unter der Decke aufflammten und den Raum in grelle Helle tauchten, mußte John blinzeln, wandte sich halb ab. Dann drehte er sich doch um und sah auf das nieder, was sich da in dem Terrarium befand - und glaubte sich in einem Alptraum gefangen.

Ein riesiger Iratus-Käfer hockte in der Mitte eines Gespinstes und ließ seinen Schwanz langsam pendeln.

„Was ist das?" Mitchell beugte sich vor.

John riß den anderen geistesgegenwärtig zurück, gerade als der Käfer gegen das Glas sprang. „Nicht!"

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ wortlos das Labor, Mitchell im Schlepptau.

John wußte, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Er kannte nur zwei andere auf der Erde, die zumindest ansatzweise etwas über diese Insekten wußten. Und eine dieser beiden „Experten" befand sich in AREA 51!

XOXOXO

Grissom mußte zugeben, die Reaktion dieses Colonel Sheppard hatte ihn überrascht. So schnell hatte er wirklich noch niemanden sein Labor verlassen sehen wie den Luftwaffenoffizier.

„Was war das denn gerade?" Unbemerkt war Catherine aus einem der anderen Labore auf den Gang getreten und stand jetzt neben ihm.

Grissom schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, nickte dann. „Ich würde sagen, da hat jemand sehr viel Respekt vor unserem Gast - zurecht, wie wir inzwischen wissen." Er warf dem eigenartigen Insekt in dem Terrarium einen langen Blick zu.

„Vernünftig", kommentierte die Tatortermittlerin.

Grissoms Augen wurden schmal. „Ich gehe jede Wette darauf ein, daß die beiden wiederkommen werden. Und daß sie dann noch jemanden mitbringen. Jemanden, den wir eigentlich von Anfang an hier wollten."

XOXOXO

AREA 51:

Vashtu legte den Schraubendreher zur Seite und betrachtete ihr Werk skeptisch. Sicher war sie sich wirklich nicht, ob das halten würde. Hatte die Datenbank auch nur einen Fehler, würde sie sie vielleicht in Krämpfen von der Wand reißen - und sich dabei das Genick brechen. Sie wagte nicht zu glauben, daß ihre Fremdzellen so schnell reagieren würden auf die Gefahr, die ihr möglicherweise drohte.

„Scheint jetzt zu halten", kommentierte McKay. Als sie ihm einen Blick zuwarf sah sie ihn mit überkreuzten Armen auf der anderen Seite des Arbeitstisches stehen und leise nicken.

Vashtu verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Nächster Versuch?" fragte sie.

McKays Gedanken murmelten in ihrem Kopf über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens, der es ihm untersagte, diese spezielle Maschine zu gebrauchen.

Und so war es auch. Ähnlich wie die Kontrollstühle reagierte offensichtlich auch die mobile Datenbank nur auf natürliche Genträger. Dabei sollte derjenige, der seinen Kopf in diese Maschine steckte, nach Möglichkeit nicht nur das Gen tragen, sondern auch die nötige Gehirnkapazität aufweisen. Oder, vereinfacht ausgedrückt: Es sollte ein Antiker sein, der detailliert nach dem Wissen forschte, das McKay offensichtlich mal wieder so dringend suchte.

Bei der ganzen Sache gab es allerdings zwei Knackpunkte: Man benötigte einen Steuerkristall mit der Ratsfreigabe und es gab nur noch sehr wenige Lantianer (oder Antiker, wie Vashtu meist bevorzugte), die für einen solchen Versuch auch noch zur Verfügung standen. Um ehrlich zu sein, außer ihr war keiner in der Nähe, Aufgestiegene ausgeschlossen.

„Wenn ich gleich loslege, schalten Sie bitte nicht wieder den Strom ab. Es sei denn, Sie wollen, daß mein Hirn gegrillt wird. Damit allerdings wäre Ihnen wohl wenig geholfen, Rodney." Vashtu ließ den Kopf auf ihren Schultern kreisen und verzog erneut das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß Bescheid!" McKay klang alles andere als begeistert.

Nun ja, damit dürften sie beide gleich motiviert sein, dachte Vashtu und trat an das Gerät heran. Tief holte sie Atem und warf dem Kanadier noch einen Blick zu. „Keine Energieunterbrechung, solange ich online bin! So wie wir dieses Ding modifiziert haben, könnte ich nach einem solchen Fall mit dem IQ eines Schokoriegels wieder rauskommen", wiederholte sie.

McKay war genervt, seinen Gedanken zufolge, die in ihrem Kopf murmelten, war sie einfach nur übervorsichtig - wie jede Frau eben. Inwieweit irgendjemand sie als etwas besonderes empfand, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen.

Wenn das sein einziges Problem mit ihr war ...

„Aktivieren!"

Vashtu atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann steckte sie ihren Kopf in die Höhlung. Der Retinastrahl flimmerte auf ihrer Netzhaut, die prankenartigen Sicherheitsbügel umschlossen ihren Kopf und zogen sie dichter an das Eingabefeld heran.

Bitte jetzt keinen Fehler machen, war ihr einziger Gedanke, während sie blind begann, die Statusbefehle abzurufen, die McKay für seine weitere Forschung brauchte.

Vielleicht hätte sie doch vorschlagen sollen, daß man den Stuhl von Antarktica holte, ging ihr durch den Kopf. Augenblicklich interpretierte das Programm ihren Gedanken und fand den falschen Abzweig.

Vashtu fluchte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre eigentliche Arbeit.


	4. Johns Notlüge

„Was war das für ein Ding?" Cameron Mitchell kam hinter John her, als habe der ihn an die Leine gelegt.

John seufzte schwer. Auf der Fahrt hierher hatte er versucht, Landry zu erreichen, aber dabei keinen Erfolg gehabt. Also handelten sie von jetzt an auf eigene Faust. Und das hieß, kehrten sie nicht ins SGC unter Triumpf zurück, würde man ihnen die Hölle heiß machen, davon war er überzeugt. Andererseits aber blieb ihnen wohl kaum eine andere Wahl. Wenn es darum ging, sich in einen Iratus-Käfer einzufühlen, okay, das war eine Sache, denn verschwommen erinnerte John sich durchaus noch an seine Zeit als mutierender Riesenkäfer. Wenn es aber um konkretes Wissen ging, da war er wirklich überfragt. Auch Beckett wußte kaum mehr, erinnerte er sich. Aber da gab es noch jemanden, dessen Genstruktur zu einem Drittel aus Iratus-Zellen bestand und dementsprechend doch wohl besser als jeder andere Bescheid wissen sollte. Immerhin hatte diejenige das Mittel, daß sie zu einem eindritteligen Käfer machte, auch selbst erfunden.

„Ein Iratus-Käfer, nach den Wraith wohl so ziemlich das gefährlichste in der Pegasus-Galaxie", antwortete John endlich und marschierte strammen Schrittes weiter an der gewaltigen, halb unterirdisch gelegenen Halle entlang, um zum nächsten Aufzug zu kommen.

„Und wir sind auf dem Weg ... ?"

„Wir holen die Antikerin Vashtu Uruhk mit dazu. Erst einmal dürfte sie mit zehntausend Jahren auf dem Buckel heutzutage als Koryphäe gelten, zum anderen trägt sie selbst Zellen des Iratus-Käfer in sich", erklärte John, warf seinem Begleiter einen langen Blick zu. „Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Wenn Sie eine Antwort wissen, ich bin für alles offen."

Mitchell zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn die Kleine nicht wieder irgendwas in die Luft jagt wie Silvester." Er grinste breit.

Vashtu hatte was?

John öffnete die Tür, die zum Aufzugsschacht führte und folgte dem Leader von SG-1.

„Scheint ja ziemlich durchgeknallt zu sein, Ihre Expertin, Sheppard", fuhr Mitchell fort zu berichten. „Sie hat sich da seit letztem Jahr einiges geleistet, was gerade das IOA zu ärgern scheint. Woolsey war eine Zeitlang wirklich Dauergast im SGC - wegen ihr."

John preßte die Lippen aufeinander.

Warum teilte ihm niemand mit, wenn Vashtu in Schwierigkeiten steckte? Wozu die ganze Zeit diese dämliche und überflüssige Kontaktsperre? Fürchtete man, Vashtu würde ihn anstecken mit ihren unvernünftigen Aktionen?

Mitchell schien in seinem Element zu sein. Breit grinsend lehnte er sich an die Rückwand des Liftes, der sie einige Stockwerke tief in das Innere der Erde bringen würde.

„Hatte sich auch schon gut eingeführt, als man sie aus Atlantis hier herüber schickte", fuhr er fort. „Ich war nicht da, darum weiß ich es nur durch Hörensagen. Aber als sie eigentlich befragt werden sollte durch O'Neill, gab es einen feindlichen Angriff durch die Lucian Alliance. Die Typen hatten sich als SG-Team verkleidet und waren durchs Gate gekommen. Ihre Vashtu Uruhk hat sich einfach ne Waffe gegriffen und den Trupp quasi im Alleingang ins Reich der Träume geschickt. Seitdem hat sie wohl einen ziemlichen Stein bei O'Neill im Brett."

Ja, das hörte sich schon eher nach der Vashtu an, die er damals kennengelernt hatte vor knapp einem Jahr. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr lebhaft daran, wie sie gemeinsam durch die Gänge eines Hives gejagt waren, das sie dann in die Luft sprengten ... besser, Vashtu hatte es in die Luft gejagt.

„Aber was sie sich seitdem geleistet hat ... Junge, Junge!" Mitchell schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Großmutter sagte immer: Der Krug geht so lange zum Brunnen, bis er bricht. Im Falle von Vashtu Uruhk hat er inzwischen wohl schon ziemliche Sprünge, wenn Sie mich fragen. Allein die Sache zu Silvester ... da hat sie sich sicher keine Freunde bei der Air Force gemacht."

Die Lifttüren öffneten sich wieder. John trat hinaus und blickte sich einen Moment lang suchend um, ehe er fand, was er suchte.

McKays Labor war wirklich recht einfach zu finden, genau wie der Kanadier es ihm am Telefon gesagt hatte.

Was, zum Kuckuck, hatte Vashtu geritten, daß sie das SGC in die Luft sprengen wollte, wie Mitchell behauptete?

John war bereit, den Kampf aufzunehmen und sie sich einmal richtig vorzunehmen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht herauskriegen würde, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte.

Der einsame Wachsoldat vor der Tür zu McKays Labor öffnete ihnen ohne Aufforderung mit seiner Sicherheitskarte die Tür, als sie bei ihm angekommen waren. Er grüßte zackig und ließ sich diesen Gruß von ihnen beiden abnehmen.

Schleimer, war das erste, was John dabei durch den Kopf ging.

Als sie die Tür durchschritten hatten, befanden sie sich in einem kleinen, abgeteilten Büro, das mit einer Metall- und Glaswand vom Rest des Labors abgeteilt war.

John staunte nicht schlecht über das Chaos, das der Kanadier schon jetzt hier hinterließ. Überall standen leere Kaffeetassen herum. Zwischen diversen Berichten und Artefakten fanden sich Reste von Schoko- und Energieriegeln.

Da fehlte eindeutig seine ordnende Hand, befand John.

„Können Sie nicht lesen, daß gerade ein Versuch ..." McKay, der an einem antikischen Panel stand, das sie schon vor einer Weile aus Atlantis zur Erde gebracht hatten, blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er erkannte, wer ihm da einen Besuch abstatten wollte. „Sheppard?"

John grinste breit, ließ seine Augen noch einen Moment lang durch den Raum gleiten. Doch den eigentlichen Grund für seinen unverhofften Besuch fand er erst einmal nicht.

„Hallo, Rodney", grüßte er endlich, trat auf den Wissenschaftler zu.

„Weil sie nicht mit Ihnen reden wollte, kommen Sie extra von Colorado hierher? Mann, muß Liebe schön sein!" McKays Stimme trof vor Sarkasmus.

„Halb richtig", kommentierte John ganz automatisch. „Wir brauchen Vashtu, aber nicht aus dem Grund, den Sie meinen. Sie muß uns in Las Vegas helfen."

„Wobei? Soll sie Schlammcatchen?" McKay grinste. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob veränderliche Gene nicht doch unter Doping fallen."

John schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Erleichtert seufzte er. Da draußen stand eine kleine, schlanke weibliche Gestalt und hantierte offenbar mit irgendetwas herum, während ihr Kopf in irgendeinem Gerät steckte.

„Wo haben Sie denn das Ding her?" Mitchell war unbemerkt herangetreten und betrachtete fasziniert, was sich auf der anderen Seite in der großen Halle gerade abspielte.

John fand währenddessen die Tür, nach der er Ausschau gehalten hatte, und schlüpfte durch sie hindurch nach draußen, wo sich die Gesuchte eben befand und wohl irgendetwas ... machte.

„Colonel, lassen Sie das bleiben! Das ist gefährlich!" hörte er McKays Stimme über Lautsprecher, doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf. Immerhin hatte er inzwischen selbst so seine Erfahrungen, was diese fremde, so hoch entwickelte Technologie betraf.

Er trat hinter die Antikerin und tippte ihr erst mit einem Finger auf die Schulter.

„McKay, nerven Sie nicht!" kam es prompt gedämpft unter dem eigenartigen Kopfputz hervor.

John mußte wider Willen grinsen, betrachtete das ganze jetzt näher in der Hoffnung, irgendwo einen Ein-Ausschalter zu finden. In Ermangelung eines solchen, tippte er eben noch einmal, während er sich, eine Grimasse ziehend, zum Kontrollraum umdrehte und McKay ein Zeichen gab, damit dieser den Versuch abbrach.

„Rodney!" Unterschwellig waren da tatsächlich noch zwei Worte, wenn sie auch nicht ausgesprochen wurden.

John rätselte weiter über dieses Ding, das Vashtu auf dem Kopf saß. Vielleicht hätte er Mitchell doch gezielter befragen sollen. Immerhin hatte der das ganze ja wohl erkannt.

In diesem Moment gab das eigenartige Gerät vollkommen abrupt den Kopf der Antikerin wieder frei. Sie schwankte einen Moment, bis John sie auffing und vorsichtig unter dem Gerät hervorzog.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, Sie sollen die Energie laufen lassen, bis ich das Zeichen gebe." Vashtu murmelte benommen und fühlte sich an wie ein nasser Sack - ein sehr attraktiver nasser Sack zugegeben.

„Geht's wieder?" fragte John, nachdem er selbst wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

Sie stöhnte ein bißchen, machte noch keinerlei Anstalten, sich aus seinen Armen befreien zu wollen. Und John mußte zugeben, ihm gefiel es eigentlich immer noch recht gut, sie zu halten, wenn auch dieses Mal aus einem deutlich anderen Grund.

„Vashtu, ich bräuchte dich leider im Hier und Jetzt", sagte er nach einigem Zögern.

Augenblicklich riß sie die Augen auf, ihr Körper versteifte sich.

„Hallo ..." John lächelte unschuldig, als sie den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.

Vashtus Augen wurden wirklich kugelrund. Mit einem Ruck machte sie sich los und taumelte tatsächlich einige Schritte rückwärts, bis sie sich gefangen hatte. Dabei ließ sie ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Du?" ächzte sie schließlich.

John hob die leeren Hände. „Sieht so aus."

Wenn es möglich war, wich auch noch das letzte bißchen Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. „Was ... was machst du denn hier?" stotterte sie.

Tja ...

John beschloß, nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, sondern brav das zu sagen, was er sich auf der Fahrt hierher zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Wir haben ein kleines Problem in Las Vegas, der Stadt, die in der Nähe liegt", erklärte er also. „Und bei der Lösung dieses Problems könnten wir deine Hilfe und deinen Sachverstand gebrauchen."

Vashtu starrte ihn baff erstaunt an. „Du willst meine Hilfe bei irgendetwas, was in Las Vegas geschehen ist?"

„Genau so ist."

Vashtu gewann allmählich ihre Selbstbeherrschung wieder. Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und hob stolz das Kinn. „Bedaure, aber Rodney braucht mich."

John atmete tief ein.

„Außerdem dürftest auch du darüber informiert sein, daß das IOA einen Kontakt zwischen uns strengstens untersagt hat. Wenn man uns zusammen erwischt, hat das verdammt üble Folgen für uns beide", fügte sie hinzu.

„Und wenn wir nicht aufhalten, was da möglicherweise durch Las Vegas geistert, haben wir bald eine Totenstadt", entgegnete John und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Hör zu, ich habe mir von Landry das Okay geben lassen. Wir sind abgesichert und dürfen in diesem Fall zusammenarbeiten. Ich brauche dich, Vashtu", schwindelte er.

Die Antikerin stutzte. „Du hast das mit Landry geklärt? Ist das wahr?"

John kreuzte zwei Finger und nickte. „Ich schwöre!"

Vashtu seufzte und sah ihn weiter forschend an.

Himmel, sie hatte noch immer diese schönen, braunen Augen ... Allerdings war das Haar sehr kurz geraten, fand er. Sah nicht mehr wirklich weiblich aus, ihre Frisur.

„Worum geht's?" Noch immer zögerte sie.

John kniff die Lippen aufeinander. Bis hierher hatte es ja relativ geklappt. Die Frage war jetzt, ob ...

„Wir haben ein kleines Ungeziefer-Problem in der Stadt", meldete sich Mitchell zu Wort.

Hätte der denn nicht bei McKay bleiben können?

John fluchte im stillen, nickte aber. „So ist es."

Vashtu sah etwas hilflos von einem zum anderen. „Und was soll ich dabei, wenn ein paar Anwohner neue Hausgäste haben?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Weil es keine normalen Feld-Wald-und-Wiesen-Käfer sind", antwortete John, ehe Mitchell es tun konnte.

Wieder ein deutliches Stutzen. „Ihr sucht ... Käfer?" kommentierte sie trocken.

„Sie haben's erfaßt! Besondere Käfer, die so groß werden können wie ein Männerkopf, vielleicht noch größer!" Mitchell gestikulierte übertrieben, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Doch Vashtu ließ sich jetzt nicht beirren. „Käfer, die so groß wie ein Männerkopf werden? John, ihr redet hier doch wohl nicht von ..."

„Iratus-Käfer sind irgendwie von Pegasus mit hierher gekommen." John nickte schicksalsergeben.

Vashtus Augen wurden wieder groß. „Iratus-Käfer auf der Erde?" fragte sie.

„Stimmt genau. Übrigens ... Cam Mitchell, Leader von SG-1." Mitchell hielt der Antikerin seine Rechte hin.

Vashtu zögerte wieder, ehe sie einschlug. Doch sie ließ kaum einen Blick von John.

„Was genau soll ich denn dabei?" fragte sie schließlich.

John atmete tief ein. „Du bist die einzige, die weiß, was das für Viecher sind", erklärte er. „Du bestehst selbst aus einem Drittel Iratus. Und darum denke ich, du könntest uns sogar sehr gut weiterhelfen."

Vashtu verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Wenn Iratus-Käfer mit von der Partie sind, dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück. Aber da mache ich nicht mit!" Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Vashtu, ich bitte dich! Alles, was wir brauchen, sind ein paar Tipps von dir, wie wir eine mögliche Plage verhindern können."

„Plage? Bisher haben wir zwei Tote und einen verendeten Wuffi. Das kann man doch wohl kaum Plage nennen", bemerkte Mitchell.

Vashtu stutzte. „Sekunde!" Sie drehte sich wieder zu John um und sah ihn an. „Du redest von einem Käfer, aber drei Leichnamen. Wenn der Käfer jetzt aber erst mit euren Sachen aus Atlantis kam, kann er schlichtweg noch nicht so viel verspeist haben, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß der Hund bei einem ausgewachsenen Käfer nicht mehr gefährdet gewesen wäre."

„Na bitte, Sie können es ja!" Mitchell tat, als wolle er in die Hände klatschen.

„Wieviele Käfer?" fragte Vashtu, ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen es nicht. Die Polizei von Las Vegas hat einen gefangen, mehr sind bisher wohl noch nicht aufgetaucht."

Vashtu sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann holte sie tief Atem und schnappte sich ein kleines Schraubendreher-Set, das auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.

„Rodney, ich fahre mit den beiden Colonels nach Vegas", war alles, was sie noch zu sagen hatte.


	5. Beraterin Vashtu Uruhk

Grissom staunte nicht schlecht, als er die beiden Luftwaffenoffiziere nur etwas mehr als zwei Stunden nach ihrem spektakulären Abgang wiedersah, dieses Mal in Begleitung einer kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Frau, die sich offensichtlich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen hatte, sich umzuziehen. Statt, wie ihre beiden Begleiter, in Uniform zu kommen, trug sie eine grüne Armeehose, entsprechende Stiefel und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Aufmerksam und neugierig sah sie sich um, während dieser Colonel Sheppard neben ihr stand mit einem Blick, als müsse er mit Argusaugen auf sie achten. Mitchell verhandelte mit dem Beamten, der mittlerweile den Empfang übernommen hatte.

Grissom beschloß, seiner eigenen Neugier nachzugeben und den Dreien entgegenzukommen, ehe sie sich die Zähne am wachhabenden Beamten ausbeißen konnten. Ihn interessierte vor allem die junge Frau, die doch wohl die angeforderte Expertin sein mußte, auf die er gewartet hatte. Er war allerdings sehr gespannt, wer sie sein mochte, gesehen hatte er sie zumindest noch auf keinem Kongreß.

Grissom öffnete die Tür zu den Laboren und forderte seine Gäste auf, ihm zu folgen.

Sheppard wirkte weiterhin angespannt und ein wenig nervös, wenn er sich auch recht gut im Griff hatte. Die Fremde schien beunruhigt, kam sofort seiner Aufforderung nach mit beherzten Schritten. Mitchell folgte neugierig.

Was war das nur für ein Gespann ... ?

Grissom führte seine Gäste zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in sein Büro und Labor, hieß sie, sich zu setzen. Allerdings hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht, daß es nur zwei Stühle gab, so daß Sheppard und Mitchell kurzfristig einen kleinen Disput darüber ausfochten, wer von ihnen der Neuen seinen Platz anbieten durfte. Die allerdings schien das wenig zu stören, sie beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und reichte Grissom die Hand.

„Uruhk, Vashtu Uruhk. Ich arbeite als wissenschaftliche Beraterin für die Air Force", stellte sie sich vor.

Viel Federlesens machte sie schon einmal nicht, was Grissom durchaus gefiel. Er erwiderte ihren festen Händedruck. „Gil Grissom, Leiter der Nachtschicht."

Diese Dr. Uruhk nickte, richtete sich wieder auf und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Colonel Sheppard teilte mir mit, daß Sie an einem Tatort etwas eingefangen hätten, was möglicherweise gefährlich sein könnte. Ein Insekt."

Sie machte keine großen Umstände und schien auch durchaus bereiter, etwas mitzuteilen und zusammenzuarbeiten als die beiden Offiziere.

Grissom reichte ihr den laminierten Ausweis. „Wir fanden die Leichen von Dr. Minneon und seiner Mutter, sowie den Kadaver eines Hundes", erklärte er.

Uruhk nickte nachdenklich mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Das Fehlen von Dr. Minneon ist noch nicht aufgefallen, da er seinen Dienst in Groom Lake noch nicht antreten mußte", erklärte sie, legte den Ausweis zurück auf den Tisch. „Eine Basis wurde aufgelöst und dadurch ist einiges Chaos entstanden. Dr. Minneon war Assistent von Dr. McKay, mit dem ich zur Zeit in Groom Lake zusammen an einer Forschungsreihe arbeite. Er sollte erst Anfang der kommenden Woche seinen Dienst wieder antreten." Ihr Blick fiel auf das Modell der Küche. Interessiert beugte sie sich etwas vor, rief sich dann aber offensichtlich selbst zur Ordnung.

„Sie kannten Dr. Minneon also nicht selbst?" fragte Grissom.

Uruhk schüttelte den Kopf. „Er mag mir über den Weg gelaufen sein, als ich kurz in der gleichen Basis arbeitete. Aber mein ... Forschungsgebiet ist ein vollkommen anderes. Ich bin keine Physikerin."

„Aber Minneon und dieser McKay sind es."

Allmählich tauchte ihm der Name McKay einmal zu oft in dieser Ermittlung auf. Dabei allerdings gab es auch keinen Hinweis, daß dieser Physiker, von dem er noch nie etwas gehört hatte, irgendwie in die Angelegenheit verwickelt war.

Uruhk nickte. „Wie gesagt, Minneon war Assistent von McKay. Ich helfe im Moment nur aus." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich fragen darf, was ist Ihr Forschungsgebiet? Entomologie?"

Um ihre Mundwinkel begann es zu zucken. „Insektenforschung?" fragte sie nach, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich bin Genetikerin."

Grissom musterte sie mit neuerwachtem Interesse.

Eine Genetikerin, die offenes Interesse an ihrem Käferfund hegte und als Expertin von zwei hohen Offizieren hinzugezogen wurde bei dieser Sache. Da machte ihn doch etwas stutzig, mußte er zugeben.

„Hören Sie, Dr. Grissom", fuhr Uruhk fort. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Akzent, der ihm erst jetzt auffiel und den er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Wo kam diese Frau her?

„Ich weiß, wir alle kennen uns nicht, sind uns noch nie begegnet. Allerdings möchte ich darauf hinweisen, daß vielleicht nicht viel Zeit bleibt."

Grissom horchte auf. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Uruhk spannte kurz die Kiefer an, nickte dann. „Haben Sie Fotos vom Tatort?"

Er wies auf den Stapel, der noch immer dort lag, wo Mitchell ihn abgelegt hatte.

„Dr. Grissom, es ist durchaus möglich, daß wir uns auf unsere Geheimhaltungspflicht berufen müssen", wandte jetzt Sheppard ein. Der hatte sich schließlich doch niedergelassen und sich nun vorgebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt. „Es tut uns leid, aber ich denke, Sie wissen, daß Groom Lake zum größten Teil unter präsidiale Sicherheitsstufe fällt."

Grissom nickte, beobachtete die Frau.

Uruhk war deutlich blasser geworden, wie schon Sheppard vor ihr. Doch sie hatte sich mehr im Griff. Aufmerksam studierte sie die Fotos der Leichen, ehe sie den Stapel auf den Tisch zurücklegte. Ihr Gesicht war ernst geworden.

„Wie viele dieser Insekten haben Sie gefunden?" fragte sie.

Grissom war überrascht. Im Gegensatz zu der offensichtlichen Unwissenheit von Mitchell oder der deutlichen Phobie bei Sheppard hielt Uruhk sich gefaßt und sachlich, dabei war ihr allerdings auch deutlich Respekt vor diesen eigenartigen Insekten anzumerken. Und, vor allem, schien sie tatsächlich mehr zu wissen als die beiden Männer.

Grissom lehnte sich zurück und sah sie weiter an. „Zweien meiner Kollegen gelang es, ein Exemplar lebend zu fangen. Dabei allerdings setzten sie deutlich ihr Leben aufs Spiel."

Uruhk nickte. „Kann ich mir denken. Wenn es das ist, was ich vermute und was Colonel Sheppard mir bereits sagte, hatten Ihre Leute mehr als nur Glück."

Sie wußte tatsächlich mehr als sie zugeben wollte - oder konnte. Sheppard hatte ja gerade selbst auf die extrem hohe Sicherheitsstufe hingewiesen.

Hatte Dr. Uruhk am Ende diese Käfer irgendwie mit ihrer genetischen Forschung erschaffen? Wenn man Mäusen menschliche Ohren anzüchten konnte, oder gar menschliche Organe in Schweinen, warum dann nicht einen Monsterkäfer? Zumal er noch nichts von dieser Spezies gehört hatte ...

„Wieviele?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage, ihre Augen wurden eisig.

Wer war diese Frau? Warum hatte er noch nie etwas von ihr gehört, wenn sie doch offensichtlich gut genug war, unter präsendialer Sicherheitsstufe zu arbeiten?

„Woher wissen Sie, daß es sich nicht nur um das eine Exemplar gehandelt hat, das wir einfangen konnten?" Grissom erwiderte ihren intensiven Blick.

„Weil das da", sie tippte mit dem Finger auf den Fotostapel, „nicht von einem Exemplar allein angerichtet werden konnte, dazu reichte die Zeit nicht. Wir wissen, wann Dr. Minneon hier eintraf, Dr. Grissom, und wir wissen, wann seine Leiche gefunden wurde."

„Vashtu, vielleicht solltest du dir ..." Sheppard verstummte, als sie ihm einen Blick zuwarf.

Grissom nickte. „Einer der Beamten, die zuerst am Tatort eintrafen, fand ein Exemplar und zertrat es. Es war vielleicht ... halb so groß wie das lebende."

Uruhk nickte. „Wo ist der lebende?" Sie richtete sich wieder auf.

Sofort war auch Sheppard auf den Beinen. „Nebenan. Da ist ein leerstehendes Labor."

„Dr. Uruhk!" Grissom hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und sah diese eigenartige Frau jetzt wieder forschend an. „Wollen Sie mir vielleicht mitteilen, daß diese Insekten Ihr Werk sind?"

Sie und Sheppard wechselten einen Blick, dann begann sie zu kichern. „Mein Werk? Um Gottes Willen! Dann hätte ich mich schon längst in Grund und Boden geschämt!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Iratus-Käfer sind eine natürlich vorkommende, sehr seltene Art, die erst vor kurzem entdeckt und noch nicht groß erforscht wurde. Wir wissen nur, daß diese Tiere extrem gefährlich sind."

Iratus-Käfer? Diesen Namen hatte Grissom noch nie gehört.

„Und woher kommen sie?"

„Sie sind dort beheimatet, wo unsere aufgegebene Basis liegt." Sheppard gelang ein schiefes Grinsen. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Deshalb kam Minneon ja erst so spät hier an. Er war noch in Quarantäne."

„Sie beantworten meine Frage nicht", wandte Grissom ein.

Uruhk und Sheppard tauschten einen Blick, dann ging sie, wahrscheinlich wollte sie sich den Käfer ansehen, den sie eingefangen hatten.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, dafür reicht Ihre Sicherheitsstufe nicht." Sheppard wandte sich ihm wieder zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wollen Sie mir jetzt erzählen, diese Iratus-Käfer kämen vom Mars?" Grissom schmunzelte allein über die Vorstellung.

„Ne, da ist es zu unwirtlich", wandte jetzt Mitchell toternst ein und erhob sich ächzend.

„Hören Sie, Dr. Grissom, wir helfen Ihnen so gut wie möglich. Aber leider sind uns in bestimmten Belangen die Hände gebunden", erklärte Sheppard.

Grissom sah durch die Scheibe eine Bewegung. Diese Dr. Uruhk war allein nebenan.

XOXOXO

Vashtu trat vor das Terrarium und sah auf das Wesen hinunter, das sich darin befand. Glücklicherweise besaß der Käfer weder den Verstand noch die Mittel, wirklich aus seinem Gefängnis auszubrechen, anders als dieses Ding in dem Film, den sie gestern abend zusammen mit einigen Wissenschaftlern aus AREA 51 gesehen hatte ... Alien!

Daß sie hier allerdings etwas vor sich hatte, was sie nicht vor sich haben dürfte, war ihr nur zu klar. In dem großen Terrarium, das sonst sicher anderweitig genutzt wurde, saß ein ausgewachsener weiblicher Iratus-Käfer und wartete nur darauf, daß sie seine Angriffszone betrat.

Vashtu konzentrierte sich auf die fremden Zellen in ihrem Inneren und erzeugte bewußt die Hormone, die dem Weibchen vorgaukelten, sie gehöre zur gleichen Art. Dann beugte sie sich langsam vor - nur um augenblicklich zurückzuweichen, als der Schwanz des gewaltigen Käfers gegen das Glas schlug und das ganze Terrarium erbebte.

„Wir haben ein Problem ..." Vashtu atmete tief ein, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das leerstehende Labor wieder.

Ja, sie hatten ein Problem, ein ziemlich großes sogar. Und wenn sie nicht schnell etwas unternahmen, würde sich das ganze zu einer Katastrophe ausweiten.

Sie ging eiligen Schrittes wieder zurück in das Labor dieses Dr. Grissom und fand ihn in eine rege Diskussion mit John verwickelt.

„Wir müssen Minneons Haus durchsuchen", sagte sie mitten in den Disput über Geheimhaltung und Offenlegung der Fakten hinein. „Wir brauchen Zugang zu Haus, Garage und Garten."

Grissom sah sie irritiert an. „Warum?"

Vashtu kniff kurz die Lippen aufeinander, atmete noch einmal tief ein und rang mit sich. Dann entschied sie sich für das vorläufig kleinere Übel: „Es gibt noch einen Käfer da draußen."


	6. Große und kleine Intrigen

„Haben Sie eigentlich noch Verstand im Schädel?" brauste Mitchell auf, kaum daß die Tür des Motelzimmers, das sie gemietet hatten, sich geschlossen hatte. Wie ein Racheengel baute er sich vor Vashtu auf, die ihn wenig beeindruckt musterte. „Sie geben einfach so Geheimnisse preis, die wir alle uns zu schützen verpflichtet haben, Miss Uruhk! Auch wenn Sie von 'draußen' kommen, die Geheimhaltungsklausel haben Sie genauso wie ich oder Ihr Freund Sheppard unterschrieben!"

John lehnte sich an eine Kommode und lockerte seine Krawatte. Seufzend öffnete er schließlich auch noch den obersten Knopf seines Uniformhemdes und zog eine Grimasse, als die Antikerin ihm einen weiteren Blick zuwarf.

„Statt das zu tun, dessentwegen wir hergekommen sind, gehen Sie beide zu diesem Grissom und plaudern munter aus, was Sie wissen. Wir kommen ins Teufels Küche, und zwar allesamt!" schimpfte Mitchell weiter.

John wandte sich ab und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

Sollten die beiden es untereinander ausmachen, er hatte schon genug damit zu tun, so schnell wie möglich Landrys Okay zur Dazuziehung Vashtus zu besorgen. Noch mehr Ärger konnte er sich im Moment nun wirklich nicht leisten.

„Ich habe getan, was getan werden mußte", entgegnete Vashtu jetzt endlich. „Nicht jeder ist bereit, den vollkommen Ahnungslosen zu spielen wie Sie, Colonel Mitchell. Wenn Ihnen einmal ein Iratus-Käfer am Hals gesessen und versucht hat, Ihnen das Leben auszusaugen, dann können Sie meinetwegen mitreden. Solange das nicht der Fall ist ..."

John stutzte, drehte sich wieder um. „Du hattest auch einen Iratus am Hals?" fragte er verblüfft.

Er wußte noch soviel über Vashtu nicht, ging ihm auf. Und da sie kaum Quellen besassen, die mehr über sie erzählten, waren sie auf ihre eigenen Berichte angewiesen. Dabei würde er liebendgern um einiges mehr über sie erfahren - vor allem einige private Details und Vorlieben ...

Vashtu nickte. „Ja, hatte ich. Ich hab's damals noch so gerade eben zum Jumper zurück geschafft und den Autopiloten zugeschaltet, der mich nach Atlantis brachte. Dort wurde der Iratus dann entfernt. Es waren seine Gene, die ich später für die Therapie nutzte."

„Wow! Moment!" Mitchell hob die Hände. „Wollen Sie mir jetzt etwa erzählen, Sie hätten diese komischen Viecher doch erschaffen? Haben Sie das CSI angelogen, DOKTOR Uruhk?"

Diese übertriebene Betonung auf den Titel zeigte, was den SG-1-Leader wohl am meisten ärgerte: Daß die Antikerin Grissom nicht berichtigt hatte, als dieser sie mit dem Titel ansprach, der ihr bisher von allen Stellen verweigert wurde.

Es zeigte aber auch, daß man Mitchell über Vashtu nicht informiert hatte. Er wußte ganz offensichtlich nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. War da nicht auch ein deutliches Stutzen gewesen, als John ihn auf das Drittel Iratus in Gen-Code der Antikerin hinwies?

„Nein, habe ich nicht", entgegnete die sofort. „Ich habe Grissom die Informationen gegeben, die ich für wichtig halte, immerhin will die hiesige Polizei ja wohl den Kampf gegen die eingeschleppten Iratus aufnehmen. Da brauchen sie wirklich jedes bißchen Hilfe und Glück, das sie kriegen können, glauben Sie mir."

„Schön, und was haben wir? Nichts!" Mitchell starrte die Antikerin wütend an. „Weil Sie diesem Grissom ja sagen mußten, daß da draußen noch ein Iratus-Käfer herumkrabbelt. Allmählich begreife ich, warum Sam und Jackson so schlecht auf Sie zu sprechen sind, Miss Uruhk!"

Vashtu schüttelte den Kopf, ein humorloses Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Nicht nur ein Käfer, Colonel", entgegnete sie. „So viel Glück haben wir nicht. Irgendwo in dieser Stadt befindet sich ein Brutkokon. Und wenn der aufbricht ..." Den Rest mußte sie nicht laut aussprechen, er stand John so klar vor Augen als sähe er auf einen Bildschirm.

„Was?" Mitchell starrte sie an.

Das war es also, über das Vashtu seit ihrem Aufbruch aus dem Präsidium gebrütet hatte, ging John auf. Sie suchte den Anhaltspunkt, den sie brauchten, um das Nest zu finden.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte er zur Sicherheit nach.

Die Antikerin zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, sondern nickte sofort. „Absolut", antwortete sie. „Als ich vor dem Terrarium stand, habe ich gewisse Hormone abgesondert. Ein normaler Iratus-Käfer hätte mich als seinesgleichen akzeptiert und nicht angegriffen. Dieses Weibchen tat es - und sie war ziemlich aggressiv!"

„Sie haben was gemacht?" Mitchell war nun vollkommen verwirrt, was John ihm nachsah. Wenn der Leader von SG-1 wirklich nicht über diesen Anschluß aus längst versunkenen Zeiten Bescheid wußte ... es fiel ja sogar ihm schwer zu glauben, was sie ihnen da gerade zu schlucken gegeben hatte.

„Dann gibt es diesen einzelnen Iratus gar nicht?" Irrige Hoffnung keimte in John auf, wurde aber gleich wieder durch einen Blick gelöst.

„Doch, es gibt ihn. Es muß ihn geben. Allerdings wage ich zu bezweifeln, daß er sich noch im Haus oder auf dem Grundstück befindet", antwortete sie, warf Mitchell einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Soviel dazu, daß ich zuviele Informationen preis geben wollte. Mit ein bißchen Glück können wir der Spur des Iratus folgen und ihn selbst einfangen. Und vielleicht führt uns dieser eine Käfer zu dem Kokon."

Mitchell sah sie beide abwechselnd scheel an. „Sie wollen damit sagen, es gibt beides und Sie haben das CSI auf die falsche Fährte geführt, damit wir eben beides suchen können? Und woher wissen Sie, und damit auch wir, daß dieser Kokon tatsächlich existiert?"

Vashtu seufzte schwer.

„Ich denke, du solltest ihn aufklären über dich", schlug John vor, warf dem Telefon einen langen, begehrlichen Blick zu. Vielleicht konnte er sich so lange abseilen, bis sie zumindest das grobe berichtet hatte. Die Feinheiten interessierten ihn selbst, da er das sichere Gefühl hatte, sie nicht alle zu kennen.

Die Antikerin verzog das Gesicht, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und suchte sich das nächste der beiden Betten, um sich wenig elegant daraufplumpsen zu lassen.

„Ich bin kurz im Bad." John schnappte sich das Telefon vom Nachttisch und betete, daß die Schnur lang genug wäre. Landry sollte auf keinen Fall als erstes im Hintergrund Vashtus Stimme hören, ehe er überhaupt wußte, daß sie nicht mehr in AREA 51 war.

Das Kabel reichte, es war sogar noch mehr da. John wagte den Verdacht, daß er dieses Telefon notfalls sogar bis zur Eismaschine draußen schleppen konnte, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Er schloß die Tür und wählte ein Amt, um dann die Nummer einzugeben, die man ihm gegeben hatte, ehe sie aufbrachen. Mitchell würde sehr wahrscheinlich die gleiche bei sich haben.

Es klickte in der Leitung, dann hörte er eine Stimme: „NORAD, Air Force-Base, Cheyenne-Mountain, Colorado. Diese Einrichtung ist leider geschlossen. Bitte wenden Sie sich an die zuständigen Stellen ... 'KLICK' ..."

„Landry?"

John stutzte einen Moment lang, dann holte er tief Atem. „Sir, hier Sheppard, Sir", meldete er sich. „Ich möchte einen ersten Bericht erstatten und ... da steht noch eine Genehmigung aus, Sir."

„Eine Genehmigung? Sheppard, was reden Sie da? Wie läuft es in Vegas?"

John kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Leider nicht ganz so gut, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben, Sir", antwortete er dann. „Wie es aussieht, haben wir einen Ausbruch zu verzeichnen. Darum brauchten Colonel Mitchell und ich ... Verstärkung. Sozusagen eine zusätzliche Stimme, Sir."

„Waren Sie wieder mit McKay zusammen, Sheppard?" Landry klang amüsiert. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was für einen Ausbruch?"

Trotz der auf vollen Touren laufenden Klimaanlange wurde es John immer wärmer. „Wir haben hier einen Iratus-Käfer-Befall, Sir", antwortete er endlich.

Landry schwieg.

„Wie es aussieht, ist irgendetwas übersehen worden in der Quarantäne. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gern McKay an die Auswertung der Inventar-Listen setzen, vielleicht kriegt er etwas heraus. Ansonsten ... Ich habe Vashtu Uruhk als Expertin dazugeholt." Damit war es heraus und John erwartete das Urteil wie ein Damoklesschwert, das jederzeit auf ihn hinunterstürzen konnte.

„Kann Miss Uruhk weiterhelfen?" kam statt dessen die besorgte Frage.

John erleichterte. „Ja, Sir, sie hilft bereits und hat das CSI auf eine falsche Fährte gesetzt, damit wir einen kleinen Vorsprung erhalten."

„Das IOA wird das nicht gern hören, Colonel. Sie drei sollten lieber dafür sorgen, daß sie erfolgreich sind, sonst wird ihnen mit Sicherheit die Hölle heiß gemacht. Und das könnte vor allem für Miss Uruhk im Moment fatale Folgen haben."

John runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht, Sir", sagte er.

„Das sollten Sie sich auch besser von Miss Uruhk persönlich erklären lassen, Colonel. Ich gestatte die Zusammenarbeit ... für die Dauer Ihres Einsatzes in Nevada. Danach werden sie beide sich tunlichst wieder trennen und auch keinen wie auch immer gearteten Kontakt mehr zueinander suchen. Ist das klar?"

John war verwirrt, doch er war auch erleichtert. Sie durften Vashtu weiter mitarbeiten lassen. Das war schon einmal das wichtigste. Wie es dann weitergehen würde, darüber konnten sie sich dann immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen.

„Ja, Sir, ich habe verstanden."

„Dann richten Sie Miss Uruhk von mir aus, sie soll sich nur nicht noch so einen Blödsinn wie zu Silvester leisten. Ich lasse sie von der Leine, für jetzt. Sie hat da noch etwas wiedergutzumachen."

„Ich werde es ausrichten, Sir."

„Dann erstatten Sie mir so schnell wie möglich wieder Bericht. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß die Daedalus bereitsteht, sollten Sie Hilfe benötigen. Colonel Mitchell hat ein entsprechendes Funkgerät dabei."

„Ja, Sir." Mitchell schleppte also eine Direktverbindung mit und er wußte nichts davon? Andererseits aber sollte er die ganze Zeit mit offenen Karten spielen? Na, darüber war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen.

„Bis zum nächsten Bericht. Und passen Sie auf, Sheppard, auf sich und auf Miss Uruhk. Sie werden beide noch gebraucht."

Es knackte in der Leitung. John blieb einen Moment lang mit dem Hörer in der Hand an die Wand gelehnt stehen, dann legte auch er auf.

Er war einerseits erleichtert, andererseits angespannt. Er war bereit zur Jagd!

XOXOXO

Cheyenne-Mountain Basis:

Landry legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und sah zu seinem Gast auf. „Haben Sie es gehört?"

Der unvermutete Besucher grinste frech von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich hätte mir denken können, daß Sheppard Kontakt zu Uruhk sucht. Wußten Sie, daß er in der ganzen Basis nach ihr fragt, Hank?"

Landry nickte. „Ist mir nicht entgangen. Aber was machen wir mit dem IOA? Die bestehen weiterhin auf der Kontaktsperre."

„Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein." Der Gast lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und streckte sich. „Ich vertraue auf meine Menschenkenntnis ebenso wie auf die der alten Recken. Und selbst Daniel mußte zugeben, daß Miss Uruhk ein Glücksfall für uns ist ... sobald sie sich die Hörner abgestoßen hat, heißt es. Teal'c schwärmt von ihr als eine antikische Hak'tyl und Sam ist beeindruckt durch das Wissen und überzeugt, daß sie uns weiterhelfen kann. Demnächst muß sie irgendwann nach Antarktica ... sobald wir dort wieder Saft haben. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie mit dem Stuhl umgeht. Die Flugtests waren sehr beeindruckend."

„Das ist aber nicht das, was das IOA hören will. Die wollen pflegeleichte Antiker, keinen Sonderfall wie Miss Uruhk", wandte Landry ein.

Sein Gast beugte sich wieder vor. „Wußten Sie übrigens, daß sie immer noch Kinder kriegen kann? Stellen Sie sich das doch einmal vor ... Noch dazu, wenn der Vater Sheppard wäre."

„Dann würde das IOA den beiden sofort das Sorgerecht entziehen." Landry stöhnte. „Was sollte dieser Schachzug eigentlich, Jack?"

Jack O'Neill strahlte wieder breit. „Ich sichere nur die Zukunft der Menschheit", antwortete er. „Wenn dabei Opfer gebracht werden müssen ... Ich bin sicher, Miss Uruhk und Colonel Sheppard werden diese nur zu bereitwillig auf sich nehmen." Er erhob sich, rieb sich kurz das Knie. „Alte Kriegsverletzung", gestand er dem Leiter des SGC zu wissen, sah dann hinunter in den Gateroom. „Wenn ich wiederkomme unterhalten wir uns darüber, wann wir Miss Uruhk ihr eigenes SG-Team zugestehen. Führungsqualitäten jedenfalls hat sie. Sie ist den meisten nur etwas zu autoritär. Aber wir finden da schon was."

„Wir lehnen uns ein bißchen sehr weit für diese Antikerin aus dem Fenster, denken Sie nicht?" wandte Landry ein. „Obwohl sie an für sich ein netter Zeitgenosse ist. Sie versteht nur nicht immer alles, was wir tun."

O'Neill nickte. „Und darum hat sie auch unser Vertrauen verdient ... mehr verdient als diese Helia auf jeden Fall. Also, wir sehen uns."

Damit verließ er das Büro des Leiters des SGC und trabte hinunter in den Gateroom.

Landry sah ihm ein kleines Weilchen nach, dann seufzte er. „Hoffentlich geht bei Ihrer kleinen Intrige auch alles glatt, Jack", murmelte er, während er sich wieder in seinen Akten vergrub.

XOXOXO

Motelzimmer, Las Vegas, Nevada:

Vashtu beendete ihre grobe Lebensgeschichte, als John mit dem Telefon unter dem Arm wieder zurück ins Zimmer kam. „Alles erledigt?" fragte sie.

John nickte, stellte das Telefon wieder auf seinen Platz zurück. „Schönen Gruß von Landry. Ich soll dir ausrichten, du möchtest bitte solchen Blödsinn wie zu Silvester unterlassen, ansonsten gibt er uns Dreien freie Hand, inklusive Diektverbindung zur Daedalus." Bei den letzten Worten sah er auffordernd zu Mitchell hinüber.

Vashtu rappelte sich wieder auf und rieb sich den Nacken. „Silvester wird mir wohl noch eine Weile anhängen", seufzte sie ergeben.

„Was hast du da denn angestellt, daß man es dir nach nach über einem Dreiviertel Jahr noch unter die Nase reibt?" John schmunzelte.

„Sagte ich doch. Sie hat versucht, das SGC in die Luft zu jagen." Mitchell richtete sich wieder auf. Nach dem Bericht von Vashtu hatte er nachdenklich brütend neben der Tür an der Wand gelehnt und war diese ein gutes Stück hinuntergerutscht.

„Das war ein Mißverständnis, wie es sicher nicht wieder vorkommen wird." Vashtu fühlte, wie ihr wieder das Blut ins Gesicht schoß, wenn sie sich nur an diesen Lapsus erinnerte. Gott, war ihr das peinlich gewesen, als sie begreifen mußte, daß Feuerwerk nicht gleich Feuerwerk war. Und daß die Menschen unter „Blei" durchaus etwas anderes verstanden als die Vollmantelgeschosse, die das Militär verwendete.

„Okay, wieder zum Thema zurück." Mitchell klatschte in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden Begleiter zu erregen.

Vashtu seufzte, warf John einen leidenden Blick zu.

„Was können wir im Moment unternehmen?" fragte der Leader von SG-1 in die kleine Runde.

Johns Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort auf die Antikerin. „Du bist unsere Expertin, wenn es um Iratus-Käfer geht. Also?"

Vashtu fühlte sich auf der einen Seite sehr stolz darüber, daß zumindest John ihr einiges mehr zutraute als die Allgemeinheit, auf die sie bis jetzt gestoßen war. Andererseits aber war sie nicht wirklich Expertin, wenn es um diese Insekten ging. Sie hatte ihre Erfahrungen gemacht, ja, vor zehntausend Jahren. In der jetzigen Zeit dagegen ...

„Was den Käfer angeht, können wir im Moment gar nichts tun", begann sie endlich. „Es ist zu heiß und zu hell da draußen. Wir haben hier ein Wüstenklima. Warm ist in Ordnung, aber nicht diese trockene Hitze. Unser Freund wird sich in irgendeiner Nische oder Ecke versteckt haben und bis zum Abend warten, wenn es ein bißchen kühler wird. Und dann sollten auch wir losziehen."

„Und in der Zwischenzeit? Soll ich zusehen, wie Sie beide kuscheln?" fragte Mitchell.

Johns Miene sprach deutliche Bände, die Vashtu nur unterstreichen konnte.

„Wir könnten McKay an die Listen setzen und unser weiteres Vorgehen planen. Wenn es tatsächlich einen Kokon gibt, wird der an anderer Stelle zu finden sein, denn ein Iratus-Käfer kann ihn nicht mitschleppen", schlug John vor.

„Ach, und woher wissen Sie, daß dieser Käfer sein Gelege nicht huckepack durch die Gegend trägt?"

„Weil ein üblicher Kokon ungefähr mannshoch ist und einige hundert Kilo wiegt", antwortete Vashtu. Allmählich, mußte sie zugeben, ging ihr Mitchell auf die Nerven. So war er schon während ihres Berichtes über sich selbst gewesen, ständig hatte er sie in Frage stellen müssen. Vashtu hatte an für sich nichts dagegen, wenn man sie forderte, aber Mitchells Art grenzte für sie allmählich an Unverschämtheit.

John nickte zustimmend. „Wir müssen nach einem dunklen Platz suchen, einer Höhle oder etwas höhlenartigem", erklärte er.

Woher wußte er plötzlich so viel über Iratus-Käfer? Vashtu war irritiert. Wozu wurde sie überhaupt noch hinzugezogen, John kannte die Antworten doch fast alle selbst.

„Also müssen wir doch in das Haus der Minneons", stellte Mitchell fest. „Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, daß dieser Grissom ein bißchen mehr Zeit braucht als wir, ehe er hinter den Trick mit der halben Info kommt."

„Die wird er schon geknackt haben", entgegnete Vashtu ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ins Haus müssen wir nicht, das wurde bereits vom CSI durchsucht. Die werden alles auf den Kopf gestellt haben. Ein so riesiges Gelege wäre aufgefallen, zumal ja wohl noch niemand auf der Erde einen Brutkokon des Iratus-Käfers gesehen hat. Ich schätze, hätte Minneon davon gewußt, hätte er es gemeldet. Nein, das Haus ist eine Sackgasse, höchstens durch das Grundstück noch interessant."

„Wir haben frühen Nachmittag, Miss Uruhk", wandte Mitchell ein und tippte auf seine Uhr. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das sehen, aber ich hätte im Moment noch gern etwas zu tun."

„Wir müssen noch die Listen durchgehen", schlug John vor. „Irgendwo im Inventar müßte doch zu finden sein, wonach wir suchen."

Vashtu stand endlich vom Bett auf. „Ganz genau. Und deswegen müssen wir zurück nach AREA 51. Es sei denn, einer von euch war so klever, einen Laptop mitzubringen?" Sie sah von einem zum anderen und seufzte. „Okay, ich wollte mich sowieso noch duschen und umziehen. Und eine Waffe brauche ich auch."

„Wofür?" Mitchells Stimme klang lauernd.

Vashtu drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um. „Ich werde nicht auf die Suche nach einem ausgewachsenen Iratus-Käfer gehen und keine Waffe mitnehmen. Ich bin nicht lebensmüde."

„Wie gehen wir vor, wenn wir den Käfer gefunden haben?" warf John ein. „Darüber haben wir noch gar nicht gesprochen."

„Ich dachte, das wäre einfach", antwortete Mitchell. „Ihre kleine Freundin hier nimmt das Vieh und wir schicken beide hoch zur Daedalus, die sie sofort nach Groom Lake weitersendet."

„Ich 'nehme' einen Iratus-Käfer." Vashtu schüttelte wieder den Kopf und drängte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an John vorbei, um in dem kleinen Bad zu verschwinden.

„Sie wird ganz sicher keinen Iratus-Käfer einfach so nehmen. Das kann keiner!" John starrte seinen Gegenüber durchdringend an. „Wir markieren das Vieh und schicken es hoch, damit die Daedalus ihn weiterleitet. Aber von uns wird keiner sein Leben riskieren, wenn es auch anders geht."

„Was denn? Ich dachte, sie hätte gerade gesagt, sie sei unsterblich." Mitchell winkte in Richtung Bad.

„Ist sie nicht. Nur durch die Iratus- und Wraithzellen sehr langlebig. Wenn ein Käfer sie anfällt kann sie genauso sterben wie wir beide. Wenn man sie erschießt, blutet sie ebenso wie wir. Sie muß essen und trinken wie wir. Sie ist nur kräftiger und zäher als die meisten von uns. Und sie ist gut. Sie hat jemanden wie Ronon im Handstreich auf die Bretter geschickt." John funkelte seinen Gegenüber warnend an.

„Ich weiß, Teal'c schwärmt von ihr, seit ihr sie durch das Gate geschickt habt. Die beiden trainieren regelmäßig." Mitchell stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Dann also markieren."

John mochte sich irren, doch irgendwie meinte er, der Leader von SG-1 würde enttäuscht klingen.


	7. Panik in der Klinik

CSI-Labor:

Grissom wollte gerade Nick Stokes und Greg Saunders nach, die noch einmal zum Haus der Minneons gefahren waren, um dort nach dem von Uruhk vermißten Käfer zu suchen, als unvermutet sein Pieper ihm mitteilte, daß man ihn in der Pathologie benötigte. Also änderte er seinen Weg und ging hinüber zum Leichenschauhaus, das sich mit im gleichen Gebäude befand.

Dort fand er neben Catherine Willows, die offiziell noch immer die Ermittlungen leitete, den Pathologen Robbins vor, der offensichtlich auf ihn wartete.

„Gil, gut, daß ich Sie noch erwischt habe", begrüßte der ihn.

Grissom nickte Catherine zu, die ihn schmunzelnd beobachtete. „Wir haben endlich die Todesursache", klärte sie ihn dann auf und wies auf die Tische. Unter den Laken zeichneten sich deutlich die wie blutleer erscheinenden Körper der beiden Minneons ab.

Grissom wartete. Er war sicher, er würde eine weitere Überraschung erleben, nach dem Auftritt der drei Air-Force-Mitarbeiter.

Robbins humpelte zum ersten Tisch und wischte das Laken vom oberen Teil des mumienhaften Körpers. „Todesursache in allen drei Fällen: Energieverlust und dadurch bedingter vegetativer Schock. Mit anderen Worten, ihre Herzen haben einfach aufgehört zu schlagen, ihre Lungen fielen zusammen und dadurch versagten so ziemlich alle inneren Organe eines nach dem anderen."

Grissom runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt fast wie ... Altersschwäche?" sagte er.

„Es ist auch mit Altersschwäche vergleichbar. Was auch immer das angerichtet hat, es saugte ihnen schlichtweg die Lebensenergie aus dem Körper, bis dieser versagte", erklärte Robbins.

„Wir haben einen Vampir." Catherine schien allein die Vorstellung zu amüsieren.

Grissom nickte nachdenklich, forderte sein über die Jahre angelesenes Wissen und wurde auch fündig. „So unrecht hast du nicht", pflichtete er seiner Kollegin bei. „Die ältesten Vampirsagen berichten nicht von Blutorgien. Die Vampire sollen ihren Opfern das Leben entzogen haben mittels Küssen oder Bissen. Der Ritus des Bluttrinkens kam tatsächlich erst sehr viel später in den Zusammenhang mit den Vampiren. Davor waren sie vergleichbar mit den Legenden über Sukkubi oder Inkubi. Nur tauchten Vampire immer im Wachzustand auf und forderten während des Entzuges auch keine geschlechtliche Vereinigung."

Catherine schmunzelte nun erst recht. „Womit hast du dich eigentlich nicht beschäftigt, Gil?" amüsierte sie sich.

„Aber die Sache mit dem Vampir ist nicht so weit hergeholt. Hier, sehen Sie." Robbins hatte sich über die Leiche gebeugt und wies auf zwei punktförmige Male an der Seite des Halses.

Grissom beugte sich über den Leichnam und inspizierte die Stelle. „Wenn es ein Vampir war, war er nicht sehr treffsicher", kommentierte er. „Weder Schlagader noch Drosselvene verletzt."

„Aber die Barsilia", fügte Robbins hinzu.

Catherine wechselte mit Grissom einen Blick.

„Sie haben richtig gehört. Die direkte Zuleitung zum Gehirn der Opfer, und zwar aller drei Opfer, wurden auf diese Weise beschädigt. Ich denke, der oder die Mörder 'saugten' mittels Hormonen das Leben aus ihren Opfern."

Grissom hob die Hand. „Die Mörder? Sie denken wirklich, es war mehr als einer?"

Damit würde dann die Aussage dieser Uruhk bestätigt werden. Insofern es denn Käfer gewesen waren ...

„Oh!" Robbins lachte. „Ich bin durch die Sektion des Hundes darauf gekommen. Seine Wunden waren lange nicht so präzise wie die der Minneons", erklärte er. „Es sah aus, als habe der Mörder bei ihm noch geübt. Durch die Bisse bin ich darauf gekommen und habe mir die Überreste des zweiten Käfers besorgt. Bei dem Test kam das heraus." Er humpelte zu einem Bestecktisch und nahm zwei Abgüsse, einer offensichtlich vom Hals des Hundes, ein zweiter von den Klauen des zertretenen Käfers. Sie paßten!

Grissom sah wieder zu der Leiche hinunter.

„Der zertretene Käfer hat sich offensichtlich an dem Hund der Minneons schadlos gehalten. Die Abdrücke passen nicht zu den beiden menschlichen Opfern. Aber sie weisen darauf hin, daß es im Artverhalten die gleiche Spezies war", fuhr Robbins fort.

XOXOXO

_Die beiden zu Mundwerkzeugen umgewandelten Beine des Käfers bohrten sich durch die Haut seines Opfers. Die messerscharfe Chitinschicht schnitt das Fleisch wie Butter, bis der Käfer fest verankert war an seinem neuen Wirt._

XOXOXO

Grissom beugte sich über die Leiche. „Was ist das?" fragte er und wies auf den langen, dünnen Strich, der sich gerade über die vom scheinbaren Alter verfärbte Haut zog.

Robbins trat wieder näher und beugte sich ebenfalls vor. „Spuren von etwas, was sich um den Hals des Opfers geschlungen hat. Leider sind bei allen Dreien die Spuren nicht gut sichtbar, auch nicht unter UV-Licht, so daß wir keine nähere Bestimmung machen können, um was es sich gehandelt haben könnte."

„Möglicherweise ... ein langer, peitschenartiger Schwanz?" fragte Grissom.

XOXOXO

_Der Käfer schoß vor. Noch ehe er jeden weiteren Angriff startete, umschlang der lange Schwanz den Hals seines Opfers und drückte ihm die Luft ab._

XOXOXO

„Du traust deinem neuen Freund aber eine Menge Gemeinheiten zu", bemerkte Catherine. „Aber ... wenn es Unterblutungen unter der Haut gegeben hat, hat es da auch zu Einblutungen in die Schleimhäute geführt?"

„Damit wären die Opfer dann erdrosselt worden", schlug Grissom zu.

„Es gibt perichale Einblutungen in Schleimhäuten und Netzhaut", antwortete Robbins. „Aber sie wurden nicht zu Tode stranguliert, sondern lediglich ruhig gestellt. Es weist nichts darauf hin, daß auch nur eines der drei Opfer auf diese Weise getötet wurde."

XOXOXO

_Durch den Blutstau und die Anstrengung des Überlebenskampfes platzten die winzigen Blutgefäße in Augen und Schleimhäuten von Mund und Nase. Die weißen Augenbälle färbten sich blutig rot als sichtbares Zeichen für den nahenden Erstickungstod._

XOXOXO

Grissom dachte über das nach, was die drei ihm erzählt hatten - oder besser dieser Colonel Sheppard und diese Dr. Uruhk. Der dritte im Bunde, Colonel Mitchell, hatte sich ja mehr als bedeckt gehalten während der beiden Treffen.

Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht, ging ihm auf. Er war sich wirklich sehr sicher, daß man ihm nicht die volle Wahrheit mitgeteilt hatte, wenn er auch nicht wußte, warum ihm dieser Verdacht kam. Es waren einfach Kleinigkeiten, die ihm während des Gespräches nicht wirklich aufgefallen waren. Und, das wurde ihm erst jetzt richtig klar, es war die Tatsache, daß diese Dr. Uruhk allein mit dem Käfer gewesen war. Er hatte sie nicht richtig sehen können durch das Glas, aber er war sicher gewesen, daß sie irgendetwas tat, ehe sie vor das Terrarium trat.

„Also, wenn keine Drogen im Spiel sind und wir auch sonst nichts finden ..." Catherine klang nachdenklich.

„Nach Ausschluß aller Wägbarkeiten, muß das, was am Ende übrig bleibt, so unglaublich es auch klingt, die Wahrheit sein", zitierte Grissom die bekannteste Figur des Kriminalliteratur. „Wie es aussieht, haben wir einen Käfer, der Menschen tötet auf eine Art, die an Vampire erinnert. Und die Luftwaffe weiß offensichtlich mehr, als sie uns zu sagen bereit ist."

„Wann wäre das einmal nicht so gewesen, wenn Regierung oder Militär in einen Fall verwickelt sind?" seufzte Catherine ergeben.

Im stillen pflichtete Grissom ihr bei.

XOXOXO

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, im Haus der Minneons:

„Nick, sag mal, was machen wir hier eigentlich?" Greg Saunders schob zum dritten Mal das Sofa zur Seite, um den schmalen Zwischenraum zwischen diesem und dem Boden zu inspizieren. Wieder nichts!

„Grissom verläßt sich auf die Aussage dieser Militär-Experten", antwortete Nick Stokes wie automatisch. „Laut denen müßte sich noch einer dieser Käfer hier irgendwo aufhalten."

Greg verzog unwillig das Gesicht, schob das Sofa wieder an seinen Platz zurück und richtete sich auf, um das Wohnzimmer noch einmal zu inspizieren.

Mittlerweile hatten Nick und er das Haus der Minneons mindestens zweimal auf den Kopf gestellt, doch fündig waren sie nicht geworden. Ehrlich gesagt, bezweifelte er inzwischen mehr als stark, daß die Information, die Grissom bekommen hatte, tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach. War es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, daß das Militär etwas vertuschen wollte? Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

„Hast du sie gesehen?" fragte er endlich, beugte sich vor und zog das Polster vom Sofa.

Nick erschien im Durchgang zur Küche und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Wen?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Na, die Typen vom Militär." Greg sah wieder auf und zog eine Grimasse. „Tauchten plötzlich auf, geschniegelt und gestriegelt in feiner Uniform. Der eine hatte sogar noch seine Sonnenbrille auf. Die nahm er auch nicht ab, als sie ins Labor kamen."

Nick lachte. „Mir ist nur die dritte im Bunde über den Weg gelaufen. Von Uniform war bei der allerdings wenig zu sehen. Sah eher aus, als käme sie direkt vom Übungsgelände."

„Sie?"

Nick nickte. „Ja, Grissom sagte, erst seien nur diese beiden Offziere da gewesen, dann hätten sie noch eine Frau dazugeholt." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Merkwürdig, daß dir die entgangen ist. Klein, schlank, kurze schwarze Haare."

„Nicht gesehen." Greg runzelte die Stirn.

„Naja, suchen wir weiter." Nick wandte sich einer Kommode zu, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand - und damit entgegen der Fenster.

Greg seufzte ergeben, wollte sich gerade wieder seiner Aufgabe widmen, als irgendetwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er blickte zu den beiden Fenstern, die in den Garten hinauslagen, und riß die Augen auf, als plötzlich ein greller Lichtblitz die Dämmerung erhellte und eine Gestalt entließ.

„Das gibt's nicht!" Greg bekam einen langen Hals, die Augen schienen ihm gleich aus den Höhlen zu fallen.

Recht klein geraten, sie mußte irgendwo zwischen 1,60 und 1,70 m groß sein, mit verstrubbeltem, kurzem schwarzem Haar stand da unvermittelt eine schlanke Frau auf dem wenigen Rasen, eine Waffe in der Hand.

„Was ist los?" fragte Nick.

„Da ... da ..." Greg wies mit dem ausgestrecktem Arm zum Fenster.

Jetzt erschienen auch zwei Männer. Doch im Gegensatz zu der Frau kamen sie um das Haus herum und waren nicht unvermittelt da.

Nick trat an seine Seite, musterte die drei Gestalten.

„Wahrscheinlich die Nachbarn, die kurz vor der Panik stehen", mutmaßte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann aber beugte er sich vor. „Moment. Das ist sie doch!"

Die Frau hielt den beiden Männern ebenfalls Waffen hin, drehte sich dann um und schien ihre Umgebung genau zu scannen, als suche sie etwas ganz bestimmtes.

„Mist, das sind die drei von der Air Force! Und die haben Waffen dabei, als wollten sie hier einen Krieg anfangen!" Nick sog zischend Luft in seine Lungen.

Greg schnaufte, und endlich gelang es ihm, wieder einen klaren Satz im Geiste zu bilden. Also mußte dieser Versuch auch gleich in die mündliche Tat umgesetzt werden:

„Diese ... diese Frau ... Die ist ... die war ... Da war ein Licht!"

Nick sah ihn aufmerksam von der Seite an. „Geht's gleich wieder?" fragte er mitfühlend.

Greg schluckte hart. „Diese Frau ist plötzlich mit einem Lichtblitz aufgetaucht", sagte er dann mit fester Stimme.

„Sag das nicht zu laut, sonst glaubt dich noch jemand am Rande des Wahnsinns." Nick zückte sein Handy. „Ich rufe Grissom an und sage ihm, daß seine drei neuen Freunde hier auf der Matte stehen, gerüstet wie zur Großwildjagd."

„Aber ... ich hab das gesehen!" verteidigte Greg sich, erntete einen mitleidigen Blick des erfahreneren Tatortermittler.

„Schon klar ..." Nick wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Handy zu. „Grissom? Ich hab da eine interessante Entwicklung zu melden."

Greg beobachtete angespannt, wie die drei nach hinten hinaus das Grundstück verließen und zum nächsten Garten wechselten. Dabei waren sie wohl offensichtlich mehr als nur vorsichtig.

Was wußten die Militärangehörigen mehr als das CSI?

XOXOXO

St. Lucas Unfallkrankenhaus:

Dr. Timothy Hartnett rechnete zu dieser frühen Abendstunde nun wirklich nicht mit einem Massenauflauf in seiner Notaufnahme. Nein, die üblichen Gebrechen in Form von verstauchten Gliedern oder Platzwunden, vielleicht einmal ein Schädeltrauma oder gar ein ausgekugeltes Gelenk, stellten sich erst später am Abend ein. Dann nämlich, wenn die Hemmschwelle sank, die Menschen genug Alkohol getrunken hatten und unvorsichtig wurden.

Nicht, daß es nicht immer etwas zu tun gab in seiner Notaufnahme, das beileibe nicht! Doch für die spektakulären Unfälle und prominenten Patienten waren die anderen Krankenhäuser zuständig, die sich weiter in der Peripherie befanden. Hartnett wußte nicht einmal, wann er das letzte Mal einen Autounfall hatte bedienen müssen. Ihre kleine Unfallklinik war eben genau das: klein! Zu klein, um genauer zu sein. Die großen Krankenhäuser, diese Glaspaläste, die sich von außen eher wie Hotels gaben, ließen das baufällig wirkende, zweigeschossige Allgemeinklinikum aus den Siebzigern langsam untergehen. Es war schon ein Wunder, wenn seine Mannschaft einmal Zuwachs der nicht freiwilligen Art erhielt.

Hartnett selbst arbeitete für den Bruchteil dessen, was er in einem der großen Krankenhäuser hätte verdienen können. Er arbeitete mit Geräten, die ihm teilweise älter schienen als er selbst es war. Wenn sich einmal ein anderer Arzt hierher verirrte, dann meist ein AIPler, der so schnell wie eben möglich das Weite suchte, sobald sein Praktikum abgelaufen war.

Hartnett lehnte sich an den Tresen und ließ sich von der Ordensschwester Emily einen großen Becher Kaffee reichen.

„Das Kind von den Websters war heute morgen hier", berichtete die ältere Frau, nachdem sie sich wieder hinter ihren Computer gesetzt hatte. „Ich denke, nächste Woche können wir den Gips entfernen."

„Gut." Hartnett nickte in seinen Becher hinein und blätterte in den Unterlagen, die der im Moment hier arbeitende Assistensarzt Clouwney, der diese Woche die Tagschicht übernommen hatte, hinterlassen hatte. Unwillig verzog der ältliche Chefarzt das Gesicht. Die wenigen Blätter, die ihn über Neuaufnahmen und Kontrolluntersuchungen informieren sollten, waren wieder einmal vollkommen unleserlich ausgefüllt. Diese neue Hilfsschwester, nun ja, ganz freiwillig kam sie nicht hierher, das Jugendgericht hatte sie dazu verurteilt, brachte ungefähr soviel Enthusiasmus für die Arbeit mit wie er, wenn es um die täglichen Schnapsleichen ging, die irgendwann vor ihrer Tür landeten.

In diesem Moment klickte das Funkgerät und eine Stimme meldete sich:

„Hier Einsatzwagen 115. Haben drei verwirrte Teenager. Sprechen auf die übliche Behandlung nicht an. Wir bringen sie euch vorbei."

Hartnett und Emily tauschten einen Blick, dann stellte er seine Tasse hart auf den Tresen.

„Notfall! Alle verfügbaren Kräfte zur Rampe!" Emily hatte die Sprechanlage aktiviert. Ihre Stimme hallte jetzt durch die Gänge, im gleichen Moment als sich das Funkgerät erneut meldete, um einen weiteren Krankentransport anzukündigen.

Hartnett übernahm die erste Fuhre. Die Jugendlichen, drei an der Zahl, wie der Rettungssanitäter es ihnen ja bereits mitgeteilt hatten, waren vollkommen außer sich. Brüllend und geifernd suchten sie einen Weg aus der Klinik heraus, so daß dem Chefarzt nur die Fixierung übrig blieb.

„Was sollen wir tun?"

Hartnett blickte auf und sah Emily, die mit kreideweißem Gesicht in der Tür zum Behandlungsraum stand. „Holen Sie Clouwney, er muß mithelfen. Wieviele kommen noch?"

„Es haben sich noch einmal drei Wagen angemeldet. Alle mit den gleichen Symptomen."

Hartnett rang mit sich.

Eigentlich sollte er besser abwarten, bis die Bluttests ausgewertet waren, andererseits aber ...

Das junge Mädchen, das die ganze Zeit über wimmernd auf ihrer Trage gelegen hatte und als einzige nicht hatte angeschnallt werden müssen, begann sich plötzlich zu kratzen. Immer und immer wieder die gleiche Stelle an ihrem Unterarm. Sie fuhr mit ihren manikürten Fingernägeln über die Haut, ritzte sie auf. Und als sie endlich einen Zugang zum Unterhautgewebe gefunden hatte ...

Hartnett warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf das Mädchen und zerrte seine Arme auseinander. Und in diesem Moment begann die Kleine zu brüllen, als würde sie hier geschlachtet werden.

„Es ist da! Oh Gott, es ist hier! Das Monster ..."

Hartnett sah wieder zu der Ordensfrau hinüber. „Rufen Sie die Polizei!"


	8. Auf der Jagd

Grundstück der Familie Minneon:

Vashtu hatte noch Caldwells Ratschläge im Ohr, als sie bereits im Garten der Getöteten stand und sich langsam einmal um die eigene Achse drehte.

Der Kommandant der Daedalus hatte ihr und John beigepflichtet, als es darum ging, den flüchtigen Käfer zu markieren. Auf keinen Fall sollte sich einer von ihnen Dreien dem Insekt mehr nähern als nötig war. Wenn es nicht anders ging sollten sie den Fangschuß ausführen. Aber keinesfalls durfte jemand von ihnen mehr gefährdet werden als unbedingt notwendig.

Himmel, was war denn mit Caldwell los?

Vashtu sortierte sich erst einmal selbst, schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf, als sie an den Colonel dachte, der da oben irgendwo über ihnen in seinem Raumschiff darauf harrte, daß sie ihm die hoffentlich erlösende Mitteilung machen konnten, daß sie den Käfer markiert hatten. So allerdings kannte die Caldwell gar nicht. Bisher war er ihr bei den wenigen Malen, die sie sich begegnet waren, eher wie ein Bürokrat vorgekommen, vielleicht die militärische Ausgabe ihres persönlichen Lieblings Woolsey. Aber keinesfalls hatte sie angenommen, Caldwell werde sich um irgendjemanden sorgen, es sei denn um sein Schiff.

Hatte das vielleicht mit dem Gerücht zu tun, die Air Force würde ein neues bauen? Fürchtete Caldwell um seine Position und hatte sich darum entschieden, sich dem Rest der Truppe anzuschließen?

„Da bist du ja!"

Vashtu wandte den Kopf und lächelte John entgegen, der, Mitchell im Schlepptau, der gerade mit angesäuerter Miene mit einem Zettel kämpfte, den Garten von der anderen Seite betrat.

„Rodney sitzt an den Listen, hat bis jetzt aber noch nichts gefunden", erklärte Vashtu, reichte John eine P-90 mit Spezialmunition. „Caldwell läßt euch ausrichten, daß wir alle drei vorsichtig sein sollen. Die Waffen sind mit Spezialmunition mit Zündverschiebung versehen. Wir sollen den Iratus damit markieren. Sollte er uns trotzdem noch angreifen, können wir die Kugeln zur Detonation bringen. Ansonsten dient es als Markierung."

John nickte beeindruckt. „Wow! Da werden aber wirklich besondere Geschütze aufgefahren." Fachmännisch lud er die Waffe durch, während Vashtu nun auch Mitchell eine P-90 aushändigte. Der Leader von SG-1 kämpfte immer noch mit dem Zettel, der wohl an seinen Fingern klebte, nahm aber mit der freien Hand die Waffe.

„Tatsächlich steckt die Iratus-Forschung auf der Erde noch in den Kinderschuhen", fuhr Vashtu fort. „Da es bisher kein lebendes Exemplar durch das Tor geschafft hat. In AREA 51 wird gerade ein eigenes Labor eingerichtet. Einen Experten läßt man kommen. Ich habe schon mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Auch wenn er von außen kommt, das Unternehmen, für das er tätig ist, arbeitet bereits seit Jahren mit der Armee zusammen, allerdings erst seit kurzer Zeit mit der Air Force."

„Und wer kommt jetzt, um den Käfer zu untersuchen, wenn Sie sich das nicht zutrauen?" fragte Mitchell.

Vashtu zupfte ihm das lästige Papier von den Fingern und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. „Dr. Cooper. Er ist Kryptozoologe und arbeitet für das OSIR. Er hat bereits mit einigen Wissenschaftlern und den Tok'ra zusammen an der Erforschung der Goa'uld-Königinnen gearbeitet und dabei herausgefunden, daß diese ihren eigenen Erfahrungsschatz nutzen, um ihn an ihren Nachwuchs weiterzugeben." Stirnrunzelnd sah sie auf den Zettel hinunter, knüllte ihn dann zusammen und stopfte ihn in ihre Hosentasche.

John grinste breit, als sie den Namen des Unternehmens nannte, mit dem AREA 51 zusammenarbeitete. „Die gibt's echt?" entfuhr es ihm.

Vashtu warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Bitte?"

„Das OSIR", antwortete er. „Da gab es in den Neunzigern eine Fernsehserie, die angeblich auf wahren Fällen beruhte."

„Ja, weil das OSIR einige seiner Akten geöffnet hat", ergänzte Mitchell. „Das wurde doch zu Beginn oder Ende jeder Folge erklärt."

„Muß man alles glauben, was im Fernsehen gesagt wird?" John grinste frech.

Vashtu wurde auf eine Bewegung im Haus aufmerksam. „Oh Mist, die sind noch hier!" Sie nickte ihren beiden Begleitern zu. „Wir sollten verschwinden. Das CSI ist noch hier."

John warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Wir haben keinen Wagen gesehen."

„Im Haus ist jemand", beharrte Vashtu und drehte sich um. „Außerdem sollten wir uns ans Werk machen. Je länger wir brauchen, desto munterer wird der Iratus werden, und desto schwerer wird es sein, ihn auch nur zu markieren."

Gemeinsam gingen sie los, hinüber zum nächsten Grundstück, und blieben erst stehen, als sie sicher waren, daß man sie vom Haus der Minneons aus nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Okay, wir sollten uns nicht trennen." Mitchell sah sie beide durchdringend an.

Vashtu nickte. Wow! Wurde er plötzlich erwachsen, oder hatte er ihr wirklich zugehört, daß er jetzt auf einmal zur Vorsicht mahnte?

„Auffächern wäre allerdings nicht schlecht", schlug John vor. „So können wir einen breiteren Streifen absuchen. Allerdings sollten wir in Sichtweite von einander bleiben."

„Wir haben alle drei Funkgeräte", entgegnete Mitchell.

„Schon, aber wenn der Käfer einen von uns anfällt, müssen die anderen beiden so schnell wie möglich bei ihm sein", ergänzte Vashtu. „Nicht mehr als höchstens fünfzehn Meter. Der Streifen wird schon ziemlich breit sein."

„Fünfzehn Meter? Das ist lächerlich!"

Vashtu drehte sich um und betrachtete die Umgebung, die im letzten Sonnenlicht wie dunkles Gold schimmerte.

Die Straße, an der diese Häuser gebaut worden waren, war die letzte vor der Wüste Nevadas. Am Horizont erhob sich eine Wand aus Gestein - die Berge, die das Tal, in dem Las Vegas lag, zu der trockenen Gegend machten, die es nun einmal war. Zwischen den halb versandeten Gärten mit der vertrockenden Vegetation und den Bergen lag ein Halbwüstenstreifen, der alles andere als freundlich auf sie wirkte. Andererseits dürften sich in dieser Einöde bessere Tagverstecke finden lassen als in der Nähe der Häuser mit ihren menschlichen und tierischen Bewohnern.

Nicht weit entfernt strich eine sandfarbene Katze um einen Zaun herum und trabte dann wie die Miniaturausgabe eines Löwen, in die Steppe hinaus.

„Gibt es da draußen viele Tiere?" fragte Vashtu, während sie mit den Augen weiter die Katze verfolgte.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete John. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß es da draußen einige Kaninchen gibt, vielleicht Füchse und Koyoten."

Vashtu nickte. „Dann sollten wir die Häuser Häuser sein lassen und lieber dort draußen suchen", erklärte sie. „Solange der Iratus genug Energie hat, solange wird er nicht unbedingt auf die Jagd gehen. Und dieser dürfte recht satt sein, nachdem er sich an einem Menschen gütlich getan hat."

„Ich dachte, Sie wären keine Expertin?" ließ sich Mitchell wieder vernehmen.

Vashtu warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Im Moment bin ich wohl doch eine. Jedenfalls weiß ich zumindest, wie die Biester ticken. Und wenn wir noch länger hier stehen und abwarten, haben wir gleich wieder das CSI an den Fersen. Ich dachte, wir sollten diesen Iratus für die irdische Wissenschaft einfangen und ihn nicht auch noch der Polizei von Las Vegas überlassen?"

Mitchell schnaufte, folgte ihr und John aber, als sie den Rand des fremden Grundstückes verließen.

Vashtu fühlte ein kleines hohles Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, ihr Herzschlag hatte sich etwas beschleunigt.

Endlich wieder auf der Jagd! Sie hatte das mehr als nur vermißt, seit sie auf die Erde gekommen war. Zwar ließ man sie mit einem SG-Team durchs Tor oder schickte sie ab und an nach AREA 51, um antikische Technologie zu aktivieren oder zu deaktivieren oder schlicht den Sinn von etwas bestimmten zu erklären, aber wirkliche Abenteuer hatte sie nicht mehr erlebt, seit sie mit Johns Team unterwegs gewesen war und diesen Intimfeind „ihres" Colonels getroffen hatte. Ob dieser Kolya noch lebte? Vielleicht sollte sie John nach ihm fragen. Wäre spaßig sich vorzustellen, wie er gerade jetzt nach Atlantis kam und sich Helia und ihrem Haufen ratstreuer Speichellecker gegenübersah ...

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte John leise.

Vashtu nickte, sah zu ihm auf. „Wieso weißt du plötzlich so viel über Iratus-Käfer?" flüsterte sie zurück, obwohl das gar nicht nötig war. Mitchell hatte sich einige Meter weit abgesetzt und erkundete jetzt allein das Gelände.

John verzog das Gesicht. „Hat keiner dir davon erzählt?" fragte er.

Vashtu schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit ich von Atlantis weg bin, habe ich kaum noch etwas mitbekommen. Als Dr. Weir kurz im SGC war, ja, da sind wir uns über den Weg gelaufen und haben kurz zwei oder drei Worte gewechselt. Ansonsten aber ..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

John zog eine weitere Grimasse. „Ich war letztes Jahr, kurz nachdem du weg bist, zum Riesen-Iratus mutiert. Carson hatte da eine Impfung entwickelt, die eigentlich Wraith-Mutationen unterdrücken sollte. Tja, das hat sie eindeutig ... allerdings nicht die Instinkte und Gene der Iratus-Käfer."

Vashtu starrte ihn groß an.

John ein zweiter Enkil? Sie konnte sich das kaum vorstellen, und wollte es auch nicht wirklich. Sie erschauderte allein bei der Vorstellung.

„Ein bißchen was scheint zurückgeblieben zu sein", fuhr John leise fort. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an viel, aber ... Weiß nicht genau. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich könnte die Viecher inzwischen besser verstehen."

Vashtu schüttelte sich wider Willen. „Du hast dich übrigens geirrt", sagte sie nun leise. „Meine Genstruktur besteht nicht aus einem Drittel Iratus. Die Käfer-Zellen sind sehr instabil und neigen zu Mutationen. Darum sind sie höchstens ... sagen wir ein Sechstel meines jetzigen Codes."

„Damals meintest du, es seien gleiche Teile."

„Bei Enkil waren es gleiche Teile", berichtigte sie ihn prompt. „Bei mir nicht. Mir reicht es, daß ich dank der Zellen tun kann, was ich tun kann."

„Wände hochkriechen." John grinste breit.

„Oder Aliens erschrecken", fuhr Vashtu fort und lachte leise.

„Hey, Leute. Könntet ihr vielleicht aufhören mit eurem Rumgegurre? Ich glaube, ich habe unseren Patienten gefunden!" rief Mitchell ihnen in diesem Moment zu.

Vashtu drehte sich um, und erstarrte, als sie kurz zu der Wohnsiedlung zurückblickte. Zwei kleine, einsame Lichter schwankten leise in ihre Richtung.

„Scheiße!"

Auch John wirbelte herum, kniff dann die Lippen aufeinander.

„Jede Wette, das ist das CSI", knurrte Vashtu.

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen."

Seite an Seite hasteten sie zu Mitchell hinüber, der breitbeinig über einem halb eingestürzten Kaninchenbau stand. Die Lampe seiner Waffe leuchtete in das Dunkel unter seinen Füßen hinein und wurde von dem schwarzen Chitin des Iratus reflektiert.

Jetzt war es an Vashtu, wütend die Lippen zusammenzupressen, als sie erkannte, was Mitchell da gefunden hatte.

„Er ist tot!"

XOXOXO

„Da vorne sind sie!" Greg schien vom Jagdfieber gepackt zu sein, mußte Nick zu seinem Leidwesen erkennen, als er seinem jüngeren Kollegen so schnell wie möglich folgte.

Tatsächlich meinte auch er, mehrmals kleine runde Lichter aufflackern zu sehen, kleiner als die ihrer beider Taschenlampen, dafür aber wohl umso stärker, wie es schien.

Wo auch immer die Militärtypen auch wieder hergekommen waren, es stand außer Frage, daß sie nach etwas suchten - und es vielleicht auch gefunden hatten, jedenfalls versammelten sich die drei Lichtpunkte an einem Ort.

Ob dort dieser zweite Käfer war, nach dem Grissom sie beide hatte suchen lassen?

Nick fluchte leise, beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Er hatte im Kriminallabor niemanden vom Außenteam erreichen können. Offenbar war der Rest der Nachtschicht auf mehrere Krankenhäuser und Kliniken verteilt, weil da irgendetwas unvermutetes aufgetaucht war in der Stadt.

Hoffentlich nicht auch noch eine Epidemie!

In diesem Moment war es Nick, als zöge ihm unvermutet jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weg, als er sich wieder auf die drei Lichtpunkte konzentrierte und versuchte, zu Greg, der einige Meter vor ihm lief, aufzuholen. Die diesem Moment erschien ein grellhelles Licht, hüllte die drei Personen ein, die er vorhin auch schon im Garten gesehen hatte, und verschwand wieder.

„Das gibt's nicht!" Nick blieb keuchend stehen und starrte entgeistert auf die Stelle, an der die Drei sich gerade noch befunden hatten.

„Ich hab's doch gesagt! So ist vorhin auch diese Frau im Garten aufgetaucht!" Greg wirbelte zu ihm herum, in seinen Augen lag ein fiebriger Glanz. „Und den Käfer haben die bestimmt auch mitgenommen."

Nick glaubte immer noch, seinen Augen nicht mehr trauen zu dürfen. Um ehrlich zu sein, im Moment traute er nicht einmal seiner Zunge.

Das gab es doch gar nicht! Menschen konnten doch nicht einfach so in einem Licht verschwinden! Davon hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Und er war sicher, auch sonst noch niemand vom CSI Las Vegas.

Greg lief bis zu der Stelle, an der die drei verschwunden waren, kehrte dann zurück. „Da ist ein halb eingestürzter Kaninchenbau, genau dort, wo die Militärs gestanden haben. Jede Wette, daß sich dadrin der Käfer versteckt hatte?"

Nick kämpfte immer noch um Selbstbeherrschung, setzte aber sein Pokerface auf. „Das werden wir jetzt wohl nie mehr herausfinden", antwortete er so kühl wie möglich. „Wir sollten besser Grissom Bescheid geben, daß die drei weg sind und vielleicht sogar Beweismittel entwendet haben."

„Wenn das Aliens sind, haben wir noch Glück, wenn uns die beiden anderen Exemplare erhalten bleiben", fiel Greg ihm ins Wort. „Die werden doch keine Experimente herumliegen lassen auf der Erde."

„Du hast zuviel 'Akte X' gesehen." Nick schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zur Siedlung um. Er wollte wieder zurück in die Zivilisation und hoffen, daß sich das hier alles als schlechter Traum erweisen würde.

„Das guckt doch seit Jahren keiner mehr", entgegnete Greg abwertend. „Ich entwickle nur eine Theorie."

„Aliens, die mit einem Mietwagen kommen?" Nick schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ich denke, wir hatten eine Halluzination und nicht mehr. Wer weiß, was wir wirklich gesehen haben? Vielleicht das Licht einer Lampe oder Sumpfgas ..."

„In der Wüste?"

Das allerdings war ein Problem, das er noch lösen mußte.

Himmel, warum hatten die drei sich denn auch vor ihrer beider Augen in Luft, oder respektive Licht, auflösen müssen? Kein Wunder, wenn Greg dabei durchdrehte. Dieser ganze Fall war mehr als makaber. Wenn jetzt auch noch wirklich Scully und Mulder in Vegas auftauchen würden ... ihn wunderte allmählich gar nichts mehr.

Allerdings ... Wie sollte er Grissom erklären, was hier passiert war? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, Gil würde ihnen beiden nicht glauben. Verdammt, würde ihm jemand anderes eine solche Story erzählen, er würde sie selbst nicht glauben!

Nick sollte sich jedoch irren ...


	9. Drei Zeitungsliteraten

Nächster Morgen, AREA 51:

Johns Herz tat einen Hüpfer, als er die Kantine der geheimen Einrichtung betrat und sie an einem Tisch sitzen sah. Vashtu hatte sich hinter einer Zeitung vergraben, so daß von ihr wenig mehr als ihr verwuselter schwarzer Haarschopf und ab und an eine Hand zu sehen war, die sie ausstreckte, um etwas von ihrem übervollen Tablett zu nehmen.

Ja, daran erinnerte John sich noch. Er grinste unwillkürlich, während er sich in die kurze Schlange an der Essensausgabe einreihte und nun sein Frühstück zusammenstellte.

Vashtu mußte aufgrund der Fremdzellen mehr essen als ein normaler Mensch, was seinerzeit schon auf Atlantis für Mißstimmung gerade bei denen gesorgt hatte, die eigentlich etwas mehr auf ihr Gewicht achten mußten. John erinnerte sich konkret an einen Fall, in dem er beinahe hätte eingreifen müssen, weil McKay und die Antikerin sich fast an die Kehle gegangen waren wegen einer blauen Götterspeise ...

John nahm sich etwas Rührei mit Speck und einen Joghurt, ließ sich schließlich eine Tasse heißes Wasser reichen, um Tee zum Frühstück trinken zu können. Ein Glas Orangensaft rundete das ganze ab. Dann marschierte er schnurstracks zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem Vashtu noch immer unbeachtet von den anderen Anwesenden saß und frühstückte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie freundlich, erntete ein undeutliches Nuscheln, das ihn jedoch nicht abzuschrecken vermochte.

Ja, auch das wußte er noch. Die Antikerin war ein Morgenmuffel, wie er im Buche stand. Da war es erst einmal besser, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, bis sie von selbst aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herauskam.

Kurzerhand setzte John sich neben sie und tunkte einen Teebeutel in seine Tasse.

Vashtu las unbeirrt weiter, ließ sich nicht stören. Und sie las ...

John beugte sich langsam immer weiter zu ihr hinüber.

Hey, sie hatte die Sportseiten aufgeschlagen. Da war ein großer Artikel über das diesjährige Thanksgiving-Turnier ...

Johns Hals wurde deutlich länger, während er versuchte, den Artikel zu lesen, den gleichen Artikel, in den auch die Antikerin gerade vertieft war, so daß ihnen beiden erst einmal nicht weiter auffiel, was der jeweils andere tat. Bis ...

Vashtu stutzte plötzlich deutlich und drehte den Kopf. Fragend hob sie eine Braue.

John rückte sofort mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln ab, rührte in seinem Rührei.

Die Antikerin nickte, wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu.

John war das Rührei eindeutig noch zu heiß. Außerdem ...

Wieder lehnte er sich zu ihr hinüber, um den Artikel weiter lesen zu können. Aber dieses Mal würde er aufpassen, daß er sie nicht störte. Wo war er gerade noch gewesen ... ?

Vashtu räusperte sich und sah ihn wieder strafend an. „Willst du noch auf meinen Schoß klettern oder kann ich dir anderweitig behilflich sein?" fragte sie.

John zog sich sofort wieder zurück und lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören, deshalb ..."

„Deshalb kletterst du fast auf mich drauf, schon verstanden." Vashtu senkte die Zeitung und seufzte. „Internationaler Sport? Den hab ich schon durch."

Die Seite mit internationalem Sport war zwar nicht das Maß aller Dinge, aber besser als sie noch weiter zu reizen. John nickte und erntete als Lohn eine Doppelseite Zeitung, bei der sein erster Blick auf ...

John grinste breit. „Die Eishockey-Ergebnisse!"

Vashtu blickte halb wieder auf. „Ja, und?" fragte sie desinteressiert. „Eishockey finde ich nicht sonderlich, ehrlich gesagt. Gerade die Canadian League ..." Sie stockte, ihre Augen wurden groß.

John nickte. „Ganz genau. Der gute McKay." Er grinste breit, vertiefte sich dann in in seine ergatterte Zeitungsdoppelseite.

Und wie aufs Stichwort erschien auch tatsächlich der Kanadier in der Kantine von AREA 51 und marschierte schnurstracks zur Essensausgabe hinüber.

Die beiden am Tisch ließen sich erst einmal nicht weiter stören, sie waren viel zu vertieft in ihre jeweilige Lektüre, wobei John dann doch noch die heiß ersehnte Doppelseite mit Inlandssport erhielt, während Vashtu sich den Weltnachrichten zuwandte.

„Darf ich mich dazusetzen, oder ist das hier eine geschlossene Leserunde?" fragte der Wissenschaftler schließlich, als er vor dem Tisch stand, an dem die beiden saßen. Natürlich hatte er sie schon von weitem beobachtet und sich entschieden, daß die von ihrem Team eingeführte Sitte, eben soweit wie möglich die Mahlzeiten gemeinsam einzunehmen oder sich auch außerhalb des Dienstes in der Kantine zu treffen, neue Gültigkeit besaß.

Kurioserweise vermißte McKay mit einem Schlag Ronon Dex und Teyla Emmagan, die beide in ihrer Heimat, der Pegasus-Galaxie, geblieben waren.

Von der Antikerin kam gar keine Antwort, John grinste ihn dagegen breit an. „Quebec hat gegen Vancouver verloren", erläuterte der Colonel ohne jeden Zusammenhang.

Rodney stutzte, setzte sich nun aber doch den beiden gegenüber. Dabei sah er den ordentlich zusammengelegten Zeitungsabschnitt, der neben John lag. Allmählich ging ihm auf, was man hier wieder einmal mit ihm spielen wollte, konzentrierte sich statt dessen auf die Zeitung, hinter der die Antikerin sich noch immer verbarg.

Neidisch betrachtete Rodney das übervolle Tablett mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten wie glasierte Donuts oder in Sirup beinahe schwimmende Pfannkuchen. Das Leben war hart und ungerecht, folgerte er daraus, tippte mit einem Finger gegen das Papier.

„Wären Sie möglicherweise so freundlich, einen Teil an mich abzutreten?" fragte er ätzend.

Eine obere Kante der Zeitung knickte ein, ein dunkelbraunes Auge unter einer hochgezogenen Braue musterte ihn scharf und warnend.

„Welcher?" Einsilbiger ging es nun wirklich nicht mehr, befand Rodney.

„Feuilleton."

Knurrend wurde ihm der entsprechende Teil der Zeitung ausgehändigt, so daß er sich darin vergraben konnte, woraufhin tatsächlich für eine Weile Stille am Tisch einkehrte, nur unterbrochen vom Klappern des Bestecks oder Geschirrs oder dem Rascheln der in mehrere Teile zerlegten Zeitung.

Schließlich kam auch noch Cam Mitchell in die Kantine. Er war der einzige, der nicht hier übernachtet hatte, sondern noch in der Nacht zurückgebracht worden war nach Las Vegas. Immerhin hatte jemand ihren Wagen sichern müssen, außerdem hatten sie sich ja ein Motelzimmer gemietet, wenn auch auf Kosten der Air Force. Also sollten sie dieses Zimmer auch benutzen.

Jetzt trat der Leader von SG-1 stirnrunzelnd an den Tisch der drei Zeitungsliteraten heran und sah auf sie hinunter.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er die anderen schließlich. Ihm fiel die Schlagzeile der Titelseite auf. Irgendetwas mit Massenhysterie an einer Schule.

Schließlich aber entschieden die drei am Tisch sich doch dazu, ihre jeweilige Lektüre zu lassen und blickten auf.

„Haben wir schon irgendwelche Erkenntnisse?" Mitchell schnappte sich den vierten Stuhl am Tisch und setzte sich rittlinks darauf.

John hob eine Braue, legte aber schließlich doch seinen Zeitungsteil (mittlerweile war er bei der Wirtschaftsseite angekommen und hatte die neuesten Geschäfte seiner Familie bewundern dürfen) zur Seite.

„Caldwell hat den Iratus direkt in ein geschütztes Labor gebeamt", erklärte er, zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich warte noch, daß Coop sich meldet, damit ich ihn einweisen kann." Vashtu faltete umständlich die mageren Reste der Zeitung und legte sich schließlich neben sich, um ihr Tablett heranzuziehen und sich endlich über die inzwischen kalten Pfannkuchen herzumachen.

Mitchell runzelte die Stirn, verlor aber kein Wort über ihr Verhalten. Statt dessen drehte er sich zu McKay um. „Und bei Ihnen? Wie sieht es mit den Listen aus?"

John beugte sich interessiert vor, spielte mit seiner Tasse.

„Was soll damit sein?" McKay warf seinem einstigen Teamleader einen frostigen Blick zu. „Fragen Sie doch unseren Herrn Inventarlistenführer."

Nun war John doch überrascht.

Hatte er geschlampt? Nein, er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß nicht. Außerdem war er nicht der einzige gewesen, der die Inventarlisten führte. In der größten Hektik während des Auszugs, das gab er auch zu, hatte er sogar blind gegengezeichnet, weil er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, anders nicht mehr hinterherzukommen. Aber daß ihm dabei ein solcher Fehler unterlaufen sein sollte ... ? Nein, ganz sicher nicht!

„Wie meinen Sie das?" nuschelte die Antikerin an seiner Seite mit vollen Backen.

McKay beugte sich vor. „Vielleicht kann unser Colonel uns erklären, was genau ich unter 'athosianischem Kunsthandwerk' zu verstehen habe. Denn genau das ist es, was Minneon nach Hause geliefert worden ist in einer Kiste mit den Maßen 1 x 2 Meter."

Bei dem Wort Kunsthandwerk war vor Johns geistigem Auge unwillkürlich ein Bild erschienen, daß ihn sich schütteln ließ.

„Was, bitte schön, ist athosianisches Kunsthandwerk?" fragte Vashtu verblüfft.

Nein, einen solchen Eintrag hätte er nie im Leben gemacht. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, er hätte es sofort bemerkt, wenn einer seiner Helfer soetwas aufgeführt hätte.

„Daß sind eine Menge Kürbisse mit Kerzen, finden Sie nicht, Sheppard?"

„Das stammt nicht von mir", entgegnete John. „Nach der Sache mit Lucius würde ich das niemals verwenden, es sei denn, man kann mir dieses Kunsthandwerk vorlegen."

„Wer ist Lucius?" kam es unisono von Vashtu und Mitchell.

„Lucius Levin, seineszeichens selbsternannter Heiler und Frauenschwarm. Elizabeth wollte ihn sogar heiraten. Nur unser Colonel roch den Braten. Levin benutzte ein Enzym, daß alle anderen von ihm abhängig machte." McKay strahlte John über den Tisch hinweg an. „Bei unserem letzten Besuch auf seinem Planeten war er nicht mehr im Dorf."

John versuchte, sein bestes Pokerface aufzusetzen.

Wie gern würde er Rodney jetzt eines reinwürgen. Wenn er sich nur an diesen lächerlichen Versuch eines Handstandes erinnerte ...

„Okay, also könnte dieser Lucius für die Käfer verantwortlich sein?" bohrte Mitchell weiter.

John schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Dafür hätte er erst einmal durchs Tor kommen müssen. Und das hätte er nie im Leben geschafft. Nein, es geht eher um die Bezeichnung. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß das Wort 'Kunsthandwerk' in keiner meiner Listen auftauchte. Nach Lucius' ... Besuch auf Atlantis hatten wir alle eine leichte Phobie gegen dieses Wort."

Vashtu schürzte die Lippen. „Dann denkst du, jemand hat die Listen gefälscht?"

John kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne sinken. „Keine Ahnung. Finden wir es heraus!"

„Die Originale der Listen liegen immer noch im SGC", mahnte McKay an.

„Ich denke, ich erkenne meine Schrift und meine Unterschrift auch auf einem Computerbildschirm." John warf Vashtu einen langen Blick zu.

Eigentlich hatte er sich freiwillig melden wollen, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten. Allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, daß Mitchell das unterbinden würde. Vashtu würde sehr wahrscheinlich mit diesem Cooper zusammen den Iratus sezieren, während er sich mit McKay an die Listen setzen durfte.

Was besseres konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

„Dann sollten wir uns allmählich ans Werk machen." Mitchell erhob sich mit Schwung und klatschte in die Hände. „Auf, Leute. Die Arbeit ruft!"

XOXOXO

CSI-Labor, Las Vegas:

Grissom mußte zugeben, es ärgerte ihn doch ein wenig, daß sie zu spät gekommen waren, um die drei angeblichen Berater aufzuhalten. Nun wußten sie nicht wirklich, ob die Army-Angehörigen tatsächlich diesen ominösen dritten Käfer gefunden hatten, oder ob das ganze nur eine weitere Finte war in einer ganzen Reihe von bewußt gestreuten Falschinformationen.

Grissom wußte von mehreren Fällen, in denen die Air Force ganz offensichtlich Dinge verschleiert hatte, die mit der Basis „Groom Lake" auch nur in Zusammenhang gebracht werden konnten. Ob es nun um eine vergewaltigte Prostituierte handelte oder um eigenartige Verkehrsunfälle, viel zu oft war die Air Force darauf bedacht, den Mantel des Schweigens über das zu breiten, was ihnen da so offensichtlich nicht ganz in den Kram paßte.

Aber was hatte man in diesem ausgetrockneten Salzsee-Tal davon, eine menschenmordende Meute Insekten auf die Menschheit loszulassen, um dann die denkbar ungünstigste Verschleierungsgeschichte aus den Fingern zu saugen, die überhaupt möglich war? Noch dazu von drei Menschen, die allein durch ihr Auftreten Interesse weckten.

Grissom starrte auf den Bildschirm und nickte mit Bedacht.

Uruhk und Sheppard waren beide aktenkundig, wenn es auch in keinem Fall zur Anzeige gekommen war. Sheppard war Zeuge (und für kurze Zeit Hauptverdächtiger) bei einer Serie von brutalen Morden in New York gewesen vor eineinhalb Jahren. Diese Doktor Uruhk dagegen schien überhaupt erst seit knapp einem Jahr zu existieren. Ihr waren nicht gerade wenige Strafzettel ausgestellt worden mit der Begründung der Gefährdung des Straßenverkehrs. Sie lebte in Colorado-Springs und arbeitete offensichtlich in einer stillgelegten Air Force-Basis in Cheyenne-Mountain. Über Sheppard war, was einen Wohnort betraf, überhaupt nichts auffindbar. Erreichbar dagegen schien er ebenfalls über die Basis Cheyenne-Mountain zu sein.

Grissom betrachtete die beiden Akten, die er auf seinem Bildschirm nebeneinander aufgerufen hatte, rief sich die dazugehörigen Gesichter ins Gedächtnis.

Diese zwei verband irgendetwas, das hatte er sofort bemerkt. Es war mehr als ein gewisses Prickeln, sie verstanden sich blind und schienen sich auch blind zu vertrauen - als hätten sie schon Erfahrungen im Umgang miteinander gemacht.

Grissom war kein Profiler, er war eher das genaue Gegenteil. Er kannte Menschen - und hielt sich deshalb lieber auf dem Beobachtungsposten, statt sich direkt in die Meute zu stürzen. Dennoch aber verfügte er über eine gewisse Menschenkenntnis, die ihn bisher nur sehr selten im Stich gelassen hatte.

Wie paßte dieser Mitchell da noch hinein? Zu ihm fand er überhaupt keinen Zugang, ging dem Leiter der Nachtschicht auf. Er hatte sich auch dessen Akte angesehen, aber nichts gefunden, vor allem nichts, was ihn mehr mit den anderen beiden verband als die Tatsache, daß auch er offensichtlich in dieser Cheyenne-Mountain-Base stationiert war.

Himmel!

„Gib's zu, du bist sauer und hast dich deshalb hierher verzogen."

Ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte, war Catherine in sein Büro gekommen und stand jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches. Mit dem für sie üblichen Pokerface (einem leichten, ironischen Lächeln) glitt ihr Blick über die Stapel von unerledigten Akten und Aufstellungen, die er immer so gern vor sich herschob.

Grissom lehnte sich zurück, hielt die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aneinander wie zu einer Gebetszeremonie. „Ich habe das Gefühl, was heute nacht geschehen ist, hängt mit den Morden und den drei 'Beratern' zusammen, die man uns zugeteilt hat", erklärte er endlich. „Warum das so ist weiß ich allerdings nicht."

Catherines Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als sie die Hand, die sie bisher hinter dem Rücken versteckt gehalten hatte, nun hob und ihm einen Ausdruck präsentierte. „Da hast du deinen Zusammenhang: Der Anruf bei der Notrufzentrale erfolgte von dem Handy eines unserer Hysterie-Opfer. Seltsamer Zufall, oder?"

Grissom nahm das Blatt und überflog dessen Inhalt.

„Die Kids arbeiteten an ihrem Monster-Haus für Halloween", fuhr Catherine fort. „Was wäre also gruseliger, als sich von irgendwoher etwas echtes zu beschaffen? Vielleicht wollte unser neuer Freund ja eine der Leichen klauen?"

„Oder noch etwas anderes ..." Grissom sah wieder auf den Bildschirm, verglich die beiden Akten zum wiederholten Male. Und dann ging ihm auf, was er übersehen hatte:

Vashtu Uruhk hatte Colonel Sheppard als ihren Leumund genannt. Die beiden kannten sich!

„Ich hab da so eine Ahnung ..." Grissom erhob sich. „Wir fahren raus nach Groom Lake. Wird Zeit, daß sich der Vorhang öffnet!"


	10. Von Schmugglern & anderen Todesursachen

AREA 51, mittags:

Vashtu langweilte sich. Nichts gegen den kleinen Monsterjäger an ihrer Seite, allerdings konnte Cooper, seines Zeichens der Top-Kryptozoologe des OSIR, auch ziemlich nerven mit seiner überschwenglichen Art, sich über etwas wie einen toten Iratus zu freuen. Sie mußte zugeben, ihre Freude hielt sich in deutlichen Grenzen, und daran änderte sich erst recht nichts, wenn sie daran dachte, daß diese Insekten hier sicher nicht hingehörten.

Einen einzigen Lichtblick hatten sie herausfinden können. Das hieß, ob es ein wirklicher Lichtblick war, konnten sie erst sagen, wenn sie den dazugehörigen Eiballen ebenfalls gefunden hatten und sie tatsächlich die Brut töten konnten, ehe es zu einer Massenpanik kommen konnte.

„Sehen Sie sich nur diese perfekte Form an!" Cooper schwärmte weiter und hielt das Ende des langen Schwanzes mit einer Zange in die Luft. „So einfach, aber so effizient. Wirklich phantastisch, was diese Pegasus-Galaxie so alles zu bieten hat."

Vashtu nickte pflichtschuldig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Cooper war über ihre wahre Herkunft und erst recht ihre Besonderheit nicht aufgeklärt - und sie würde einen Teufel tun und ihm verraten, zu was sie geworden war in den letzten zehntausend Jahren. Das war ihr etwas zu unsicher. Am Ende war es noch sie, die auf Coops Seziertisch landete, während er und dieser Professor Axon, von dem er ebenfalls immer erzählte, sie genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen würden. Hatte Coop nicht sogar bei ihrer letzten Zusammenarbeit soetwas angedeutet in Bezug auf einen Besuch aus dem Weltraum vor einigen Jahren?

Vashtu verzog unwillig das Gesicht, lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen den Tisch und versuchte weiterhin, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

Solange sie beide noch beschäftigt waren damit, den Iratus in seine einzelnen Segmente und Teile zu zerlegen, solange war es für sie auch noch relativ interessant gewesen. Immerhin hatte sie so die Chance, einen Käfer nach zehntausendjähriger Entwicklung nochmals zu untersuchen und etwaige Unterschiede zu seinen Vorgängern festzustellen. Nur hatten Iratus-Käfer wohl schon vor zehntausend Jahren ihre Endform erreicht. Jedenfalls war ihr kein eklatanter Unterschied zwischen diesem hier und dem Exemplar aufgefallen, aus dessen Zellen sie die Gentherapie erstellt hatte.

Was sie störte, waren vor allem die Biohazard-Anzüge, die sie beide tragen mußten. Nicht nur, daß sie damit aussahen wie übergroße Gallebrocken, die Dinger waren heiß, stanken nach Gummi und ließen ihre Unterwäsche unangenehm an Stellen ihres Körpers kleben, über die sie lieber nicht nachdachte. Sie verstand zwar die Notwendigkeit, auch gegen einen toten Iratus gefeiht zu sein, ganz zu schweigen von dem, was er da möglicherweise mitgeschleppt hatte aus der Quarantäne, aber sie plädierte eindeutig dafür, zumindest eine Lüftung in diese Dinger einzubauen, wenn man sie mehr als eine Stunde tragen mußte.

„Wie sieht's bei euch aus?" meldete sich unversehens eine Stimme, riß sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken und unterbrach Coopers einschläfernden Redeschwall.

Vashtu drehte sich um und hob den Kopf zu dem großen Überwachungsfenster. „Habt ihr das Kunsthandwerk gefunden?" fragte sie zurück.

John, der oben an der Gegensprechanlage stand, grinste zu ihr hinunter, wurde dann aber ernst. „Nein, haben wir nicht", antwortete er. „Aber wir wissen, daß da jemand etwas durch das Gate geschmuggelt hat. Minneons 'Kunsthandwerk' war nur eines von mehr als zwanzig Gegenständen, die ich nie gesehen habe. Jemand hat meine Unterschrift gefälscht."

Vashtu fühlte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht weichen wollte bei dieser Antwort.

Wenn es noch mehr Gegenstände gab, die möglicherweise mit irgendetwas gefährlichem aus der Pegasus-Galaxie konterminiert waren, würde das noch jede Menge Arbeit bedeuten. Sicher, Arbeit, bei der sie mit John zusammen etwas tun konnte. Andererseits aber standen die Chancen gut, daß sie irgendwann zu spät kommen und Unschuldige für ihr Versagen mit dem Leben bezahlen würden. Daß das IOA davon nicht sonderlich erbaut sein würde stand vollkommen außer Frage. Man würde ihnen auch von dort die Hölle heißmachen.

Unterdrückt stöhnte sie auf.

John setzte eine gequälte Miene auf. „Du sagst es. Mitchell erstattet gerade Landry Bericht. Gut möglich, daß das IOA uns zum nächsten Wohnort jagt, ehe es dort auch noch zu Toten kommen kann."

„Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig", beharrte Vashtu, wies mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf die Überreste des Iratus, den sie zusammen mit Cooper untersucht hatte. „Alles deutet auf ein Gelege hin. Und wenn wir das nicht finden, wird Las Vegas in kürze eine Geisterstadt sein."

„Ich muß korrigieren", wandte der kleine Wissenschaftler ein. „Wir haben keine genaue Kenntnis über die Brutzeit."

Johns Kiefer spannten sich an, Vashtu konnte es deutlich sehen.

Es nagte an ihm, daß sie nicht weiterkonnten. Sie hatten die Grenzen fast erreicht. Vielleicht konnten sie beide durch ihre jeweiligen Erfahrungen ein bißchen mehr beitragen, aber auch das half nicht wirklich weiter. Sie wußten von dem Eiballen, aber sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo er steckte.

„Ich denke nicht, daß Minneon die Erde mit Iratus-Käfern verseuchen wollte", sagte John schließlich. „Also müssen wir nach etwas anderem suchen. Irgendeinem Behältnis ..." Stirnrunzelnd sah er zu ihnen beiden hinunter. „Was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

„Oh, es ist eine nahezu perfekte Spezies", begann Cooper prompt zu schwärmen. „Hervorragend angepaßt an eine gemäßigte Umwelt. Leider nicht mehr flugfähig, aber dafür hat unser Exemplar eine Art Spinnendrüsen entwickelt. Ich gehe davon aus, daß sie entweder ihre Opfer einspinnen oder sich, ähnlich wie Arachniden, Netze weben können."

„Letzteres", kam es trocken aus zwei Kehlen.

Vashtu drehte sich wieder zu Cooper um und sah ihn an. „Wir haben die Todesursache", sagte sie dann schließlich, nachdem er irritiert den Mund geschlossen hatte.

„Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher ..."

„Wir HABEN die Todesursache", wiederholte Vashtu, sandte John einen Blick. „Und möglicherweise kann uns diese Erkenntnis im weiteren Verlauf dieser Angelegenheit helfen."

John hatte sich interessiert vorgebeugt, als sie so plötzlich und spontan das Wort ergriffen hatte. Jetzt konnte Vashtu wirklich sehen, wie neue Hoffnung in ihm keimte.

„Nun ja, wenn Sie wirklich meinen ..." Cooper schien etwas verstimmt darüber, daß sie seine Lobeshymne unterbrochen hatte.

Vielleicht, ging es Vashtu kurz durch den Kopf, sollte sie einen Iratus für den Wissenschaftler am Leben lassen, damit er selbst die Erfahrung machen konnte, wie es war, wenn ein solches Insekt sich an einem festmachte und dann langsam die Lebensenergie aussaugte.

„Woran ist unser Freund gestorben?" fragte John endlich.

Vashtu grinste. „Offensichtlich suchte er in dem Kaninchenbau Schutz vor der Wüstensonne. Dann krachte der Gang über ihm ein und sein Schwanz wurde eingeklemmt, so daß er nicht in den nächsten Schatten flüchten konnte. Also war er die ganze Zeit über der Sonne ausgesetzt."

„Er starb an einer Art Kreislaufversagen aufgrund der Hitze", ergänzte Cooper trocken.

„Er hatte einen Hitzschlag!" Vashtu grinste wieder breit.

John stutzte. „Ihr habt an einem Insekt eine Todesursache feststellen können? Noch dazu eine solche?"

„Jedes Lebewesen besitzt einen Kreislauf. Bei einem Hitzschlag versagt dieser Kreislauf und es kann zum Tod kommen", erklärte Cooper. „Das gilt für Insekten ebenso wie für Menschen. Nur üblicherweise, da haben Sie recht, können wir es bei ersteren nicht feststellen."

„Normalerweise sind die auch nicht so riesig", ergänzte Vashtu.

„Ganz genau", nickte der Kryptozoologe. „Aufgrund der hohen Körpermasse war es uns möglich, den Kreislauf zurückzuverfolgen. Ein Käfer dieser Art mag keine sehr hohe Intelligenz sein Eigen nennen, andererseits aber weist sein Körper ähnliche, wenn auch vereinfachte Organe wie alle Lebewesen auf."

Jetzt schien John allmählich ins Rotieren zu kommen. Einen Moment lang wurden seine Augen glasig, dann aber gewannen sie wieder Klarheit. Zögernd nickte er. „Ein Iratus hat kein Gehirn, aber er hat innere Organe."

„Er besitzt ein Nervenzentrum und sozusagen ein Ur-Gehirn", widersprach Cooper. „Bei den meisten insekten- und insektenartigen fungiert der Magen sozusagen als Gehirn."

John riß die Augen auf, dann grinste er frech. „Daher also der Spruch mit dem Bauchgefühl ..."

„Kann man so sagen." Vashtu nickte. Allmählich war sie nun doch wieder in ihrem Element. Sie mochte es einfach, wenn sie anderen Sachverhalte erklären konnte und deren Begreifen dann sehen zu können. „Jedes Lebewesen, ob nun mit oder ohne Gehirn, besitzt zwei andere Zentren, mit denen der Körper funktionieren kann: Magen und eine Verdickung der Nervenstränge an irgendeiner Stelle des Körpers - bei Wirbeltieren meist zwischen Hüfte und Becken. Beides gemeinsam kann das Gehirn ersetzen, wenn es einmal ausfallen sollte. Nur höhere Spezies wie der Mensch mit seinen komplexen Lebenserhaltungssystemen können ohne das Einwirken des Gehirns nicht mehr arbeiten, zumindest nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne."

„Meister, es lebt!" John hatte bei diesen Worten seine Stimme verstellt, den Kopf eingezogen, ein diabolisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und rieb sich die Hände.

Vashtu stutzte.

„Wir würden das nicht mehr intelligentes Leben nennen, wenn das Gehirn seine Funktion nicht mehr ausführen kann." Cooper schüttelte den Kopf, was aber nur Vashtu sehen konnte, da sie beide ja immer noch in den Anzügen steckten. „Aber es hat durchaus Fälle gegeben, in denen Menschen, die hirntot waren, noch Wochen, in einigen Fällen sogar Monate weiter gelebt haben. Ich erinnere mich da an einen Fall aus den Neunzigern, der in Deutschland passierte ..."

„Okay, Leute, wir haben ein Problem!" Mitchell hatte mit diesen Worten den Überwachungsraum betreten, sah jetzt auf den Seziertisch hinunter. „Dieser Grissom vom CSI ist hier, und er scheint nicht sonderlich erbaut zu sein, herkommen zu müssen."

„Und? Wir ärgern ihn doch gar nicht mehr", bemerkte John, lehnte sich gegen das Fenster und kreuzte lässig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Tja, das sieht er wohl anders." Mitchell wandte sich wieder dem Untersuchungsraum zu. „Er will mit Ihnen sprechen, Miss Uruhk, mit Ihnen und Sheppard. Also bewegen Sie sich Richtung Ausgang und ziehen sich um. Und kein Wort über den Käfer."

Vashtu warf John noch einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der wußte ebensowenig wie sie, zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.


	11. Gefühlschaos

Der Raum, in dem sie die CSI-Ermittler trafen, war nichtssagend, wie alle oberirdischen Räume der AREA 51 - und selbst die oberen unterirdischen Abteilungen beschäftigten sich mit eher unverfänglichen Dingen. Das wirklich heikle begann, ähnlich wie in Cheyenne-Mountain, erst ab einer gewissen Tiefe, wenn man hier auch keine 28 Stockwerke brauchte, um sich zu verstecken.

Harmlose Bilder an den Wänden zeugten von den Entwicklungen, die man ebenfalls dieser Basis zuordnen konnte, wie etwa den Stealth-Bomber oder einige Modifikationen der F-16, die durchaus im normalen Flugverkehr eingesetzt wurden.

Grissom und eine blonde, schlanke Frau in modischer, wenn auch einfacher Kleidung erwarteten sie, und den beiden war durchaus anzumerken, daß sie ungeduldig waren, auch wenn sie ihre besten Pokerfaces aufgesetzt hatten.

John und Vashtu tauschten einen letzten langen Blick, fügten sich dann in ihr Schicksal und harrten dessen, was da auf sie einstürzen würde. Und, da war John sich ziemlich sicher, es würde einiges auf sie herunterhageln, vor allem wegen der Tatsache, daß Vashtu eine erneute Durchsuchung des Hauses der Minneons verlangt, man dort aber ganz offensichtlich nichts gefunden hatte. Außerdem war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob ihr Abgang tatsächlich als Illusion durchgehen würde, wie er es sich seit gestern abend eingeredet hatte. Allerdings wagte er den Verdacht, daß die beiden Taschenlampen, die auf sie zugekommen waren, durchaus in die Hände zweier lebender Menschen gehört hatten. Und diese Menschen hatten sicher auch keine Tomaten auf den Augen gehabt, als sie so plötzlich im Beamstrahl verschwanden.

Ein riesiger Haufen Scherereien, der sich da angehäuft hatte ...

„Colonel Sheppard, MISS Uruhk." Grissom nickte knapp, und offensichtlich fiel weder ihm noch seiner Begleiterin auch nur im Traum ein, ihnen die Hand zu reichen. Damit dürften die Fronten dann wohl geklärt sein ...

John seufzte tonlos, warf der Antikerin an seiner Seite einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

Natürlich wurden sie in diesem Raum überwacht, auch wenn weder Kameras noch Mikrofone zu sehen waren. Aber es war absolut klar und überaus logisch. Keiner der Verantwortlichen würde sich noch zusätzlichen Ärger einhandeln wollen, es gab ohnehin schon mehr als genug.

Warum hatte er Mitchell denn auch nicht abgehalten vom Beam-Befehl? Er war sicher, der SG-1-Leader hatten die herannahenden Taschenlampen gesehen. Und er? Er hatte auf sein Glück vertraut ... aber dessen Wankelmut dürfte ihm eigentlich seit spätestens Sumners Tod bekannt sein, eigentlich sogar schon länger.

„Mr. Grissom, guten Tag. Auch Ihnen, Miss ... ?" Vashtu lächelte zuckersüß, ihre dunkelbraunen Augen schienen zu strahlen. Sie wirkte ganz wie eine höfliche, hübsche Frau, vollkommen normal. Jetzt senkte sie auch noch verschämt die Lider etwas über die Augen, ihr Lächeln wirkte zerknirscht.

Himmel! Er mußte sich selbst konzentrieren, sonst war am Ende nicht Vashtu die Gefahr, sondern er würde sich verquatschen.

„Ja, die Sache mit dem Doktor ... Tut mir ehrlich leid, daß ich Sie nicht berichtigt habe, Mr. Grissom", erklärte die Antikerin so schuldbewußt wie nur möglich. „Wissen Sie, eigentlich stimmt es ja doch, aber hierzulande wird der Titel nicht anerkannt und ich müßte ihn neu machen. Dazu hatte ich bisher allerdings noch keine Zeit."

„Catherine Willows", stellte die Begleiterin von Grissom sich endlich vor. Sie musterte John, dem es augenblicklich heiß und kalt wurde.

War er jetzt etwa dran?

Ruhig bleiben und sich konzentrieren, rief er sich die beste Vorgehensweise ins Gedächtnis. Immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, daß er in einer recht bedrohlichen Situation steckte, und hier ging es nicht einmal um Kriegsvermeidung, Weltrettung oder das Überleben der Atlantis-Crew, nein, hier ging es schlicht und ergreifend um ihrer beider Karrieren, bei der seine schon seit geraumer Zeit bedenklich wackelte.

„Sheppard, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard", stellte er sich vor, ertappte sich jetzt doch bei einem erneuten Versuch, die Hand zu reichen. Und dieses Mal wurde sie auch tatsächlich akzeptiert! Willows ergriff sie und schüttelte sie geschäftsmäßig.

Wow!

Grissom dagegen sah noch immer Vashtu durchdringend an. „Ihnen ist klar, daß Sie den Tatbestand einer Straftat erfüllt haben, Miss Uruhk", fragte der Tatortermittler jetzt im deutlich unterkühlten Ton.

„Hören Sie, Mr. Grissom", wandte John sich augenblicklich an ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Miss Uruhk hat recht, sie ist tatsächlich Wissenschaftlerin und ihre Titel sind im Moment sozusagen auf Eis gelegt. Da ihr Heimatland nicht der UN angehört, nicht einmal einen Vertrag mit den Vereinigten Staaten hat, ist die Sache der Anerkennung schon ein richtiges Politikum. Die einen wollen ihre Arbeit für uns würdigen, die anderen dagegen ..."

Grissom hob eine Braue. „Wollen Sie mir jetzt etwa sagen, Miss Uruhk sei ein Flüchtling?"

„Ich habe politisches Asyl beantragt, ja", antwortete die Antikerin hinter John. Und allein ihrer Stimme konnte er anhören, daß sie die Wahrheit sagte.

Augenblicklich begannen sämtliche Alarmsignale in seinem Kopf zu schrillen.

Vashtu hatte einen Asylantrag gestellt? An wen? Warum?

John überlegte fieberhaft hin und her, doch ein anderer Grund als das Auftauchen von Helia und ihrer Schiffsbesatzung wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

Verdammt, er mußte allein mit Vashtu reden, und zwar richtig reden und sich nicht gegenseitig anschmachten, wie sie es gestern immer wieder getan hatten. Letztes Jahr, nachdem sie aufgetaucht war, hatte es doch auch geklappt.

Letztes Jahr, wisperte eine boshafte kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren, hattest du dich auch noch nicht in sie verliebt. Dumm gelaufen, alter Junge!

Stimmte das? Liebte er Vashtu tatsächlich?

Nein, ganz sicher nicht, sagte er sich selbst voller Inbrunst. Er mochte sie, wollte gern ein bißchen Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, würde er sie gern auch einmal ausführen zu einem Dinner. Aber genausogut konnte er sich vorstellen, mit ihr zu einem Footballspiel zu gehen, ins Kino oder auf die Bowlingbahn. Für Vashtu würde das wahrscheinlich sogar keinen wirklichen Unterschied bedeuten

Aber hatte er sich wirklich in die Antikerin verliebt?

Unwillkürlich stieg eine Szene aus seiner Erinnerung empor. Eine Szene, die in der letzten Weihnachtszeit passiert war, als General Jack O'Neill zu seiner jährlichen Weihnachtsfeier auf seine Jagdhütte geladen hatte.

Vashtu unter dem Mistelzweig. Daß Sam Carter neben ihr stand war John vollkommen entfallen, schon damals. Aber er wußte noch, wie er versucht hatte, die Antikerin mit seinen Blicken an der Stelle festzutuckern, damit er einen Grund hatte ... Einen Grund, den wohl auch O'Neill suchte damals ...

Vashtus Lippen waren weich und samten gewesen, ihr Kuß hatte nach süßer Verheißung geschmeckt. Er hatte sie küssen wollen bis in alle Ewigkeit, sie noch weiter fest an sich gedrückt halten wollen, ach was, er wollte in diesem Moment mit ihr verschmelzen, sie nie wieder loslassen, sondern in diesem einen Moment für den Rest der Zeit verharren, sie schmecken, ihren Körper an dem seinen fühlen, das Licht in ihren Augen, als sie ihn endlich erkannte damals ...

War das Liebe?

Mit Nancy war es anders gewesen, ging ihm auf. Das hatte er eine Zeitlang für Liebe gehalten, bis ihm klar wurde, daß das, was da einmal zwischen ihnen gewesen war, irgendwann abgekühlt und schließlich ganz verloschen war. Aber er hatte niemals das gefühlt, was er jetzt für die Antikerin empfand. Er hatte sich nie so ... Er kam sich ja teils vor, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen!

Carson Beckett hatte damals nach Vashtus Auftauchen gemeint, etwas ähnliches fühlen zu können. Es war, als seien sie drei im besonderen verbunden: Vashtu, er und Carson. Vorher hatte er den Arzt ... naja, er war eben der Chefarzt der Expedition. Seitdem aber fühlte John zu dem Schotten eine besondere Art Freundschaft. Er konnte ihm Dinge anvertrauen, mit denen er sonst mit niemandem reden konnte, ähnlich wie bei Rodney McKay.

Aber war das Liebe, was ihn antrieb, ihn vielleicht auch gestern hierher gezogen hatte?

Nein, entschied der sachliche Teil in ihm. Er hatte getan, was er hatte tun müssen. Er kannte sich mit diesen Riesenkäfern nicht aus, ergo hatte er jemanden kontaktieren müssen, der sich auskannte. Die logische Wahl, da Carson Beckett oder einer der Entomologen der Atlantis-Expedition nicht zur Verfügung stand, war eben Vashtu gewesen. Das hatte absolut nichts mit irgendwelchen Gefühlen zu tun, es war einfach eine logische Konsequenz, punktum. Etwaige Gefühle zwischen ihnen beiden hatte er bei dieser Entscheidung außen vor gelassen, ebenso wie er sie immer noch ignorierte, wenn es um den Fall an sich ging.

Seine Sorge jetzt bestand schlicht darin, daß Vashtu sich verquatschte und Dinge preisgab, die ungesagt bleiben mußten. Daß sie innerhalb des IOA als Schwachstelle galt, hatte er in den letzten Tagen herausfinden müssen. Bisher hatte er zwar keinen direkten Hinweis, woher diese Einschätzung stammen mochte und wieso sie ausgesprochen worden war, aber er tat, was er tun mußte, um weiterhin die Erde vor unbequemen Wissen zu schützen, auf das sie nicht vorbereitet war. Und leider gehörte das Stargate-Programm noch immer zu den Geheimnissen, die besser unerwähnt blieben.

Dummerweise war Vashtu aber nun einmal ein nicht gerade geringer Anteil an diesem Geheimnis, und vielleicht begriff sie nicht so ganz, warum sie der Bevölkerung dieses Planeten gegenüber schweigen mußte. Also mußte er als derjenige, der sie ins Team geholt hatte, dafür Sorge tragen, daß sie weiterhin schwieg.

Keine Liebe, wenn überhaupt, dann vielleicht ein bißchen Schwärmerei, entschied er. Immerhin war die Antikerin hübsch. Schlank, richtig proportioniert mit langen Beinen, schmalen Hüften und kleinen Brüsten. Vielleicht mochte dem einen oder anderen ihr Hals ein bißchen lang erscheinen, er fand ihn genau richtig. Und ihr Gesicht mit der eigentümlichen Nase, den schönen Lippen, den hoch angesetzten Wangenknochen und den großen, dunkelbraunen Augen war einfach ... Nun ja, die Frisur, die sie jetzt trug, war gewöhnungsbedürftig, vor allem (das war ihm tatsächlich erst vorm Spiegel richtig aufgegangen), da sie die weibliche Variante seiner eigenen war. Dennoch aber mußte er auch zugeben, der wilde Struwwelkopf stand ihr und verlieh ihr etwas spitzbübisches. Es ließ sie jünger und irgendwie wilder wirken.

„Ich denke, Sie wurden darüber aufgeklärt, daß Sie es hier möglicherweise mit Dingen zu tun haben, für die Ihre Sicherheitseinstufung nicht ausreicht."

Endlich drang Vashtus Stimme wieder zu ihm durch. John wurde erst jetzt klar, wie tief er sich in seinen Gedanken verheddert hatte auf der Suche nach einer logischen Antwort auf das, was diese böse kleine Stimme da immer noch so vehement behauptete über ihn und die Antikerin. Er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg und senkte schnell den Kopf - ein fruchtloses Unterfangen, immerhin war er mit Abstand der größte im Raum.

Diese Catherine Willows beobachtete ihn, ging ihm auf, während ihm jetzt plötzlich kalt wurde. Ein kleines, wissendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie schien sich geradezu köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Leider fallen die Iratus-Käfer nun einmal unter präsentiale Sicherheitsstufe", fuhr Vashtus Stimme fort. „Also, lassen Sie sich in den Senat von Nevada wählen und kandidieren Sie für das höchste Amt in diesem Land, dann können wir uns gern weiter unterhalten."

„Wir haben die Air Force um Hilfe gebeten und man hat sie uns zugebilligt. Jetzt reden Sie sich plötzlich heraus, sowohl was Ihre Person angeht wie auch wenn es diese Insekten betrifft. Miss Uruhk, ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich kann nur die Beweise für sich sprechen lassen. Aber wenn ich diese Beweise nicht logisch erklären kann, kann ich dem Sheriff keinen Bericht abliefern." Grissom schüttelte mit toternster Miene den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muß auf einer Antwort bestehen. Haben diese ... Iratus-Käfer die Minneons getötet?"

Vashtu warf John einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

Ja, wenn es denn wirklich so einfach wäre ...

Aber, war es dann denn nicht?

John ging auf, daß ihn dieser Fall im Moment nicht wirklich interessierte. Er hatte eigene Fragen, die er unbedingt geklärt haben wollte. Die Frage war nur, wie er sie stellen sollte? Normalerweise lag ihm ein solches Vorgehen nicht.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, Ihre Sicherheitsstufe reicht dafür nicht aus. Wir müssen Sie möglicherweise sogar bitten, uns das lebende Exemplar sowie die Überreste des anderen auszuhändigen. Jedenfalls haben wir unseren Vorgesetzten diesbezüglich Bericht erstattet", antwortete die Antikerin endlich, nachdem er auch weiterhin schwieg. „Die Entscheidung darüber ist bisher noch nicht gefallen."

„Dann geben Sie also zu, daß diese eigenartigen Insekten das Ergebnis einer genetischen Zucht sind?" bohrte Willows weiter.

„Sind wir das am Ende nicht alle?" warf John ein. Endlich hatte er sich und seine Gedanken wieder halbwegs im Griff. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muß Miss Uruhk recht geben, Sir. Was die Insekten an sich betrifft ... soweit wir wissen, sind sie eine natürlich vorkommende, wenn auch sehr seltene Art, die erst vor kurzem entdeckt wurde."

„Und warum weiß dann Ihre Miss Uruhk so offensichtlich viel über diese Neuentdeckung?" warf Willows ein.

Das war ein gewisser Knackpunkt des ganzen, an den er nicht gedacht hatte.

„Weil diese Insekten in meiner Heimat seit Jahrhunderten bekannt sind", antwortete Vashtu. „Allerdings hat sich niemand von uns wirklich getraut, sie näher zu erforschen. Das wird erst versucht, seit die Vereinigten Staaten mit von der Partie sind."

„Und woher stammen Sie? Afghanistan? Irak? Die Fauna in beiden Ländern ist bestens beschrieben. Da gibt es keine Überraschungen mehr", entgegnete Grissom prompt

„Werden nicht jedes Jahr hunderte neuer Arten entdeckt?" warf John ein, froh, daß er sich an einen entsprechenden Artikel erinnerte, den er irgendwann einmal in einer Zeitschrift gelesen hatte.

„Aber keine dieser Größe!"

„Geht es darum? Weil der Iratus zu groß ist für Ihren Geschmack?" fragte Vashtu mit großen Augen.

„Mir geht es erst einmal darum, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, Miss Uruhk", wandte der CSI-Ermittler sich wieder an sie. „Ich habe Ihre Akte gelesen, zumindest die Teile, die für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich sind. Daß bei jemandem allerdings Geburtsdatum und -ort als streng geheim eingestuft werden ist mir noch nicht untergekommen. Ebensowenig wie Ihr Mauern, sobald die Sprache auf die einfache Frage kommt, ob diese Iratus-Käfer für den Tod der Minneons verantwortlich sind oder nicht."

John sah fragend zu Vashtu und hob überrascht die Brauen.

Er war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, daß man ihr eine vorgefertigte Persönlichkeit aufs Auge drücken würde, inklusive einem fiktiven Geburtsdatum und irgendeinem Ort, zu dem zumindest ihr Akzent halbwegs passen würde.

Das allerdings würde ein Problem werden, ging ihm auf. Er zumindest kannte keinen Ort, dessen Bewohner so sprachen wie Vashtu es tat. Mit viel Glück vielleicht irgendein Land mit lateinischen Wurzeln wie etwa Italien. Allerdings paßte das auch wieder nicht so ganz, wenn er sich an die kurze Zeit erinnerte, die er in Neapel verbracht hatte.

Vashtu seufzte, erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick, schoß ihrerseits eine Frage ab.

Durften sie das? Würden sie sich damit nicht zu weit vorwagen?

John zögerte.

Er war nicht der Verantwortliche ihrer kleinen Gruppe, den Part hatte Mitchell inne. Der allerdings fehlte in diesem Verhör, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und da eigentlich nur noch er zum Team gehörte, oblag ihm die Entscheidung.

John biß sich auf die Lippen, dann aber nickte er leise.

Daß die Iratus für den Tod der Minneons verantwortlich waren konnten sie dem CSI ruhig zugestehen, fand er. Wie sie es getan hatten, das allerdings durften sie nicht verraten.

„Ja." Die Antikerin nickte nun ihrerseits. „Die Iratus sind für das Sterben verantwortlich. Es dürften alle drei, Mrs. Minneon, Dr. Minneon und auch der Hund, von den Insekten getötet worden sein, soweit wir das sagen können. Aber fragen Sie mich nicht wie, darauf darf ich nicht antworten."

Grissom tauschte nun seinerseits einen Blick mit Willows. Er schien noch immer nicht glücklich, kein Wunder, immerhin erhielt er hier nur eine Halbwahrheit, aber zumindest nicht mehr wütend wie zu Beginn des Verhörs.

„Also gut", sagte er dann. „Sie haben uns weiter geholfen, wenn auch zugegeben nicht sehr. Allerdings wird wohl über diese neue Art nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen worden sein. Catherine?"

Willows lächelte beiden freundlich zu, ehe sie Grissom aus dem Raum hinaus folgte. Zurück blieben John und Vashtu, die beide sichtlich aufatmeten.

Die beiden CSI-Ermittler schwiegen, bis sie in ihrem Wagen saßen und wieder zurückfuhren nach Las Vegas.

Erst als sie auch den letzten Kontrollpunkt der geheimen Militäranlage verlassen hatten nickte Grissom nachdenklich und sagte: „Wer nie geliebt in seinem Leben, der weiß nicht, wie nahe Glück und Schmerz zusammenstehen."

Catherine schmunzelte. „Ist dir also auch nicht entgangen, wie die beiden miteinander umgehen. Ja, sie müssen sich sehr lieben."

„Aber sie haben es sich selbst noch nicht eingestanden - alle beide nicht." Grissom seufzte. Merkwürdigerweise tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge das Gesicht von Lady Heather auf, als er an das eigenartige Paar dachte, mit dem er es gerade zu tun gehabt hatte.


	12. Tatsachen und Theorien

Las Vegas, Police-Department:

Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown und Jim Brass waren währendessen der anderen Spur nachgegangen, über die Grissom gestolpert war. Anhand der endlich geknackten Handy-Nummer hatte das CSI einen Besitzer des Gerätes feststellen können, einen gewissen Anthony Brixton.

Als Sara auf Grissoms Geheiß die Listen der Hysterie-Opfer durchgesehen hatte, war sie recht schnell auf diesen Anthony Brixton gestoßen. Von ihm zu seinem Kumpel Josh Gardner, seineszeichens der Quarterback des Highschool-Football-Teams, war es nur ein kleiner Schritt, nachdem sie Brixton im Krankenhaus besuchten. Nicht nur, daß beide zusammen auf einem Zimmer lagen, Brixtons Zwillingsschwester war die Freundin Gardners und Anführerin der Cherleader, wodurch auch die Verbindung der beiden Jungen hergestellt war. Denn, davon waren sowohl Sara als auch Warrick überzeugt, in normalen Leben hätten die beiden niemals gemeinsame Sache gemacht.

Brixton war schmächtig und hochaufgeschossen, Brillenträger und auch sonst das typische Beispiel eines Geeks. Gardner dagegen war durchtrainiert, sah für einen Teenager recht gut aus und wußte auch um seine Wirkung zumindest bei heranwachsenden Mädchen.

„Klischee soweit das Auge reicht", war Saras Kommentar nach dem ersten Besuch bei den beiden gewesen.

Brass hatte veranlaßt, daß die Jungen direkt vom Krankenhaus ins Department gebracht wurden, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, daß, da die Symptome vollständig verschwunden waren, die Betroffenen wieder entlassen werden sollten bis auf einige sehr wenige Fälle, in denen es zu körperlichen Verletzungen gekommen war.

Also saßen die beiden Jungen jetzt getrennt in zwei Verhörräumen, konnten sich nicht weiter absprechen, sofern sie das vorher getan hatten, und schmorten im eigenen Saft, während Warrick, Sara und Brass die beiden durch das blickdichte Glas beobachteten.

Beide Jungen waren sichtlich nervös, Gardner wußte offensichtlich nicht wohin mit seinen Händen und wippte unregelmäßig mit dem Fuß, während Brixton sich ständig den Stuhl zurechtschob, die Brille von der Nase nahm, Muster auf den Tisch malte und ähnliche Übersprungshandlungen zeigte.

Den Ermittlern waren allerdings in der Tat im Moment die Hände gebunden, da sie die Erziehungsberechtigten der beiden noch nicht hatten erreichen können. Da beide noch minderjährig waren, durften sie die Jungen nicht eher befragen, bis diese entweder durch einen Rechtsbeistand oder ein Elternteil vertreten wurden, es sei denn, und darauf hoffte Sara, man würde zustimmen und ihnen freie Hand lassen.

So oder so, mehr als einige Wochenenden freiwilliger gemeinnütziger Arbeit würden bei Brixton nicht herausspringen, während Gardner vielleicht sogar ganz freikommen würde. Sie hatten nur das mehr als kurze Gespräch bei der Notrufzentrale und konnten Brixton, so denn eine Stimmanalyse feststellen würde, daß er angerufen hatte, unterlassene Hilfeleistung anhängen. Gardner hatte bisher noch Glück, denn für seine Anwesenheit hatten sie bisher noch keinen handfesten Beweis. Nick Stokes war im Moment damit beschäftigt, die Schuhe der Jungen mit den Abdrücken zu vergleichen, die sie auf dem Grundstück der Minneons gefunden hatten.

„Ich hasse dieses ständige Warten!" Sara kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust mit einer Miene, als hätte sie gerade eine Zitrone verspeist. „Es ist doch sowieso klar, wie es ablaufen wird: Die Eltern werden sich entweder sperren oder gleich ihren Anwalt herschicken. Einer der beiden wird zum Sündenbock gestempelt und der andere kann als unbescholtener Jungbürger gehen. Ob sie das ganze zusammen ausgeheckt haben oder nicht ist nicht wichtig."

„Sei nicht so düster." Warrick klang freundlich, wenn auch er gerade ebenso dunklen Gedanken wie Sara nachhing. „Vielleicht haben wir ja auch einmal Glück."

„Ja, aber sicher!" Die Tatortermittlerin schnaufte und wechselte das Standbein. „Wenn die beiden irgendetwas mit dem Tod der Minneons zu tun haben, werden wir ihnen das nie nachweisen können. Zumindest solange nicht, wie das Militär sich bedeckt hält. Keine Ahnung, warum die Air Force dermaßen mauert, wo sie doch so freundlich war, und uns sogar drei Experten schickte." Ihre Stimme trof geradezu vor Sarkasmus.

Jim Brass amüsierte sich im stillen. Er kannte Sidle und wußte, das hier war ihre Art, ihren Unmut über gewisse Mißstände, wie sie glaubte, auszudrücken. Sicher war es ärgerlich für sie, daß sie bei der Vernehmung Minderjähriger immer auf einen Erziehungsberechtigten warten mußten, andererseits aber würde Sara wahrscheinlich ebenso Sturm laufen, wenn die Jungs als Entlastungszeugen gehört werden sollten und das Gesetz anders lauten würde. Gerechtigkeit war eben Auslegungssache - zumindest in einigen Fällen.

„Hey, Leute!" Nick Stokes kam den Gang hinunter und grinste ihnen schon breit entgegen. „Wir können nachweisen, daß beide auf dem Grundstück der Minneons gewesen sind. Beide Paar Schuhe stimmen mit den gefundenen Abdrücken überein. Dumm, wenn man als Heranwachsender nur ein Paar bevorzugt."

„Na, das ist doch was!" Sara richtete sich wieder auf, in ihrem Gesicht war deutlich Jagdeifer zu lesen.

„Wir haben noch kein Okay der Eltern", fuhr Stokes fort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und da wir keine direkte Tatbeteiligung nachweisen können ... Bisher ist es widerrechtliches Betreten, da es keine Hinweise auf gewaltsames Betreten gibt. Die Schuhabdrücke haben wir sowieso nur im Garten und der Garage gefunden."

„Das ist nicht fair!" erregte Sidle sich, erntete eine Reihe amüsierter Blicke ihrer Kollegen.

Aber, das wußte auch sie, sie mußten sich an den Wortlaut des Gesetzes halten, ansonsten würden die Beweise, die sie sammelten, im Falle einer Anklage für unzulässig erklärt werden.

„Wo bleiben Grissom und Catherine?" fragte Warrick.

„Die wollten noch einmal mit den 'Experten' der Air Force reden - vor allem mit dieser Dr. Uruhk. Grissom hat da wohl etwas über sie herausgefunden, nachdem die Luftwaffe ihm ihre Akte geschickt hat", antwortete Nick.

„Dann werden wir jetzt wohl warten müssen ..."

Der härteste Job, wie sie alle einhellig glaubten, den man bei der Polizei überhaupt verrichten konnte: Warten!

XOXOXO

AREA 51, McKays Labor:

„Okay, nachdem wir ja alle den ganzen Tag fleißig waren, haben wir sicher auch alle Ergebnisse. Und genau jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir diese Ergebnisse austauschen können, damit ich sie an Landry weiterleiten kann." Mitchell blickte auffordernd von einem zum anderen.

Vashtu hockte brütend auf einem Schemel neben dem vollgepackten Schreibtisch des ehemaligen Atlantis-Chef-Wissenschaftlers, und verzog unwillig das Gesicht, als Mitchells Augen einen Moment auf ihr ruhten.

Was sollte sie sagen? Daß sie immer noch genauso schlau war wie am Vormittag? Daß die Sektion des Käfers keine wirklichen Erkenntnisse für ihr Problem gebracht hatte? Oh ja, sie konnte sich die Jubelrufe Mitchells schon sehr genau vorstellen.

Auch John und Rodney schienen alles andere als begeistert davon, daß sie jetzt Rapport halten sollten. Die beiden tauschten einen langen Blick, dann wandte der Colonel sich schulterzuckend ab.

„Oh, klasse, wie wir alle 'hier!' schreien", bemerkte Mitchell, nachdem sie brütende Stille ausgebreitet hatte über das Labor. „Aber jetzt im Ernst. McKay, noch irgendetwas herausgekommen beim Durchforsten der Datenbank?"

„Wir kommen nicht weiter damit", wandte John ein, nachdem Rodneys Gesicht rot angelaufen war. Offensichtlich harkte mal wieder etwas mit den angeschlossenen Geräten.

Vashtu seufzte. Das Equipment, über das McKay hier gebot, war nicht schlecht, allerdings nur bedingt kompatibel mit der Technik, wie sie ihr Volk auf Atlantis gebraucht hatte. Die meisten Hinterlassenschaften, die aus der Milchstraße stammten, waren um einiges älter als die relativ neu bestückte Hauptstadt ihres Volkes. Da paßten dummerweise nicht immer die Anschlüsse, wie sie zu ihrem Leidwesen ja schon mit der Schnittstellen-Speicher hatte herausfinden müssen, mit dem sie gestern gearbeitet hatte.

„Ach, wieso denn das nicht?" Mitchell schien ehrlich überrascht.

„Weil das hier alles Stückwerk ist, was wir machen. Wenn man mir mehr Zeit lassen würde ..."

„Rodney, Sie wissen genau, daß Sie am besten unter Zeitdruck arbeiten!"

„Sie könnten sich allerdings auch ein bißchen mehr anstrengen, Sheppard!"

„Diese Dinger senden zuviel aus, wie wir seit O'Neills Versuchen wissen. Ich lasse mir mein Gehirn nicht grillen!"

„Bei Ihrer kleinen Freundin klappt es doch auch."

„Ich bin eine Antikerin, Rodney", wandte Vashtu ein und bremste damit den beginnenden Wortwechsel aus, ehe er ausarten konnte. Allerdings erntete sie dafür dann auch die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von Mitchell.

„Wie siehts bei Ihnen und Ihrem neuen Freund aus?" erkundigte der SG-1-Leader sich.

Vashtu sank augenblicklich auf ihrem Schemel wieder zusammen und seufzte. „Coop sitzt noch am Bericht", antwortete sie schließlich zögernd, hob dann die Schultern. „Allerdings sind wir, was den Kokon angeht, nicht schlauer als heute morgen. Der Iratus hatte das falsche Geschlecht."

Johns Augen wurden groß. „Die Viecher sind tatsächlich geschlechtlich?" entfuhr es ihm perplex.

Vashtu nickte. „Sind sie, und damit haben wir ein Paar. Das Männchen ist tot, das Weibchen sitzt immer noch im CSI-Labor. Wir können nur hoffen, daß Iratus nicht schon die neue Brut in sich tragen, während die alte im Kokon reift, sonst haben wir ein recht großes Problem."

Mitchell hob die Hände. „Sie sagten doch, das Vieh sei ein Männchen. Dann ist die Gefahr doch gebannt, oder nicht? Es ging doch um diesen Eibatzen, den die Weibchen bewachen. Wenn der Iratus ein Männchen war, dann ist doch alles klar."

Vashtu schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Cooper und ich können nur schätzen, weil ich selbst noch an die Datenbank muß, um das zu überprüfen, aber wir denken, es handelt sich um so eine Art Auswanderer aus einem oder zwei Nestern. Die beiden haben sich zusammengeschlossen, um eine neue Iratus-Kolonie zu gründen."

„Wollen wir hoffen, daß nicht auf der Erde ..." seufzte John, doch seiner Miene war anzusehen, daß er selbst wußte, wie fromm sein Wunsch war.

„Was ist mit dem dritten Iratus?" erkundigte McKay sich unversehens.

Vashtu nickte. „Von dem hat das CSI leider nur zermanschte Überreste. Aber anhand des Materials, das dieser Grissom mir gezeigt hat, wage ich die Prognose, daß es sich um ein Jungtier gehandelt hat und dieses noch nicht ausgewachsen war. Wahrscheinlich ist der Kleine auf den Hund der Familie losgegangen, Mummy und Daddy dagegen schnappten sich Mutter und Sohn."

„Klingt einleuchtend." John nickte.

„Bringt uns aber nicht weiter in Hinsicht auf den Kokon!" Vashtu schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich habe aber auch nicht die blaßeste Ahnung, wo der geblieben sein könnte. Ich weiß nur, es muß ihn geben."

„Können Cooper oder Sie sagen, wann wir mit dem Schlüpfen rechnen müssen?" fragte Mitchell.

Wieder schüttelte sie mit einer Grimasse den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Wir können nur vermuten, daß die Brutzeit sich verkürzen könnte aufgrund der hier herrschenden Temperaturen. Mehr aber auch nicht. Wie gesagt, ich hoffe, ich finde noch etwas in der Datenbank."

„Miss Uruhk, das ist verdammt wenig für den Aufwand, den Sie getrieben haben!" Mitchell klang ungeduldig. „Im Moment sehe ich nicht einmal den Beweis für Ihren Kokon. Die einzige, die ständig davon spricht, sind Sie selbst. Und was, wenn Sie sich irren?"

„Dann danke ich meinen Vorfahren auf Knien dafür", antwortete sie trocken, richtete sich auf, bis sie stocksteif dasaß. „Hören Sie, ich kenne die Reaktion dieser Insekten, in mir steckten die gleichen Instinkte wie in ihnen. Ich mag nicht sonderlich viel in Worte fassen können über das, was ich spüre, aber ich weiß, dieses Nest existiert und ist irgendwo in der Stadt. Wenn die Iratus einmal schlüpfen, haben wir mehr als nur das Problem, daß wir zu wenig Infos besitzen."

„Ich fühle es auch", behauptete John plötzlich. „Seit wir angekommen sind, ist da etwas in mir und kratzt an meinem Bewußtsein. Ich denke, das ist das Nest."

Vashtu war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er das nur behauptete, um sie aus der Schußlinie zu ziehen, aber sie sagte nichts. Dazu fand sie persönlich seine Art, ihr zur Seite zu stehen, viel zu nett.

„Schön, wir haben zwei Leute hier, die entweder zum Riesenkäfer mutiert sind oder Genstränge dieser Insekten in sich tragen", faßte Mitchell das gesagte zusammen. „Sie können es nicht weiter bestimmen oder begründen, aber sie sind sich beide absolut sicher, daß es neben den bereits getöteten oder gefangenen Insekten noch einen Kokon voller Eier gibt, aber sie wissen beide nicht, wie man ihn aufspüren könnte. Ist das soweit korrekt?"

McKay sah stirnrunzelnd von Vashtu zu John und wieder zurück. „Gibt es nicht vielleicht die Möglichkeit, daß dieser Kokon sich selbst schützen kann vor Entdeckung und Zerstörung?" fragte er dann schließlich. „Immerhin soll das bei Tieren ja relativ häufig vorkommen, wenn die Eltern ausfallen oder auf Nahrungssuche sind."

Vashtu und John wechselten einen verblüfften Blick, dann nickten sie zwar zögernd aber einhellig.

„Das ist möglich, ja", antwortete die Antikerin.

„Kann uns das weiterhelfen?" Mitchell klang allmählich ungeduldig.

John nickte, schob sich lässig auf McKays Schreibtisch. „Kann es. Wir müssen nur herausfinden, ob und wie sich die Brut schützt und nach entsprechenden Symptomen unter der Bevölkerung suchen."

„Und die wäre bei einem Kokon, der so groß ist wie ein Mensch, garantiert eine Schlagzeile wert", fuhr McKay mit einem sauren Blick in Richtung auf den hochgewachsenen Luftwaffenoffizier, dessen Gesäß sich auf seinem Schreibtisch positioniert hatte, fort.

„Es bleibt allerdings dabei, daß ich an die Datenbank muß. Vielleicht finden wir dort etwas heraus", wandte Vashtu ein. „Es wird Forschungen über Iratus-Käfer gegeben haben, nur haben wir bisher an der falschen Stelle gesucht."

Mitchell hob die Hände. „Sie denken, diese Viecher können sich vielleicht von allein schützen? Warum dann der Aufwand von Mum und Dad?"

„Weil es die letzte Verteidigungslinie ist", wandte John sofort ein.

McKay lehnte sich mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen zurück und starrte vor sich hin.

„Das Verhalten ist auch von irdischen Tieren bekannt", fuhr John fort. „Die Eltern sind nicht da, die Kleinen verstecken sich, erstarren wie zu einer Statue, wenn ihnen eine mögliche Gefahr zu nahe kommt und setzen auf ihre eigene Tarnung."

„Das sind alles Verhaltensmuster, die nach dem Werfen auftreten", wandte Mitchell ein. „Wir reden hier von einer Verteidigungsstrategie, die bereits vor dem Schlüpfen auftritt."

McKay begann plötzlich mit den Fingern zu schnippen. Aufgeregt richtete er sich auf und begann einen ruhelosen Gang durch sein Labor. „Carson sagte damals doch, als Sie mutierten, daß in der Bruthöhle etwas geschah!"

John runzelte die Stirn und wartete.

Mitchell drehte sich irritiert zu dem Wissenschaftler um, der weiter hektisch schnippte und hin- und herlief.

„Ich weiß von unseren damaligen Wissenschaftlern, daß die tunlichst vermieden, Bruthöhlen von Iratus-Käfern zu betreten", warf Vashtu ein in der Hoffnung, McKay damit weiterhelfen zu können. „Es wurde gemunkelt, die Insekten würden den Bewußtsseinsinhalt vernunftbegabter Spezies verändern können während sie sich fortpflanzen. Die Spezialisten selbst hielten sich bedeckt, darum gehe ich davon aus, daß wir etwas in der Datenbank finden werden."

„Carson meinte, ehe sie angegriffen wurden, geschah noch etwas anderes, deshalb mußten Sie dann ja auch rein, Sheppard", fuhr Rodney fort, als sei er in vollkommen anderen Sphären gelandet.

„Wegen eines Geruchsstoffes, ich weiß", nickte John und erschauderte. „Mein Körper produzierte das Zeug plötzlich auch, darum wurde ich ja akzeptiert."

McKay fuhr herum. „Das ist es!"

Vashtu stutzte. Irgendwie schien sie gerade auf der Leitung zu sitzen ...

„Was ist es?" bohrte Mitchell nach.

„Enzyme! Geruchsstoffe!" Rodney triumphierte.

John drehte sich halb zu Vashtu um und sandte ihr einen fragenden Blick, den sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworten konnte.

„Der Kokon schützt sich durch Geruchsstoffe", erklärte der Wissenschaftler endlich. „Damals in der Höhle drehten die Leute durch, EHE die Iratus angreifen konnten. Carson sagte, sie seien alle wie wahnsinnig gewesen, als hätten sie auf einen Schlag den Verstand verloren. Darum wurden Sie dann reingeschickt, Sheppard."

Vashtu zog den Kopf ein, als sie begriff, was McKay da gerade in den Raum geworfen hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie daran nicht mehr gedacht, warum denn auch? Es war ihr bis heute peinlich, was sie getan hatte, nachdem sie sich der Atlantis-Crew offenbarte. John hatte die Pheromone, die sie mittels ihrer Iratus-Zellen produziert hatte, aufgenommen noch ehe er sie richtig gesehen hatte. Was dann passiert war ... Nein, sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken!

Mitchell lachte bitter auf. „Soll das heißen, wir sollen in einer Stadt, in der das ganze Jahr über Jahrmarktstimmung herrscht, nach 'eigenartigem Verhalten' suchen, noch dazu drei Tage vor Halloween? Leute, in Vegas sind alle kirre! Und das vor allem im Moment."

„Wenn der Kokon wirklich irgendeinen Geruchsstoff produziert, müßte er aufzutreiben sein", stimmte John seinem Freund zu und nickte. „Denn dann müßten die Menschen seine Nähe meiden. Der Iratus-Nachwuchs will sich schützen, sich nicht selbst ans Messer liefern. Also wird er tun was er kann, um jedes Lebewesen, das nicht Teil seiner Eltern ist, von sich fernzuhalten." Er drehte sich wieder zu Vashtu um. „Haben Cooper und du berechnen können, um wieviel schneller die Brut heranreift in der Wüstenhitze?"

„Ich muß das erst mit der Datenbank abgleichen, um einen relativen Zeitrahmen errechnen zu können", antwortete die Antikerin. „Allerdings läuft uns allmählich die Zeit davon, soviel kann ich sagen."

Jetzt richteten sich alle Augen auf Mitchell, der noch immer an seinem Platz in der Mitte des Raumes stand und plötzlich sehr verloren wirkte. Dann nickte er mit saurer Miene. „Gut, dann suchen Sie in der Datenbank. Ich erstatte Landry Bericht, daß wir eigentlich nichts wissen, sondern nur vermuten."

Die Antikerin nickte und erhob sich von ihrem Schemel.

„Und ich bleibe hier, um McKay und Vashtu zu unterstützen", wandte John in diesem Moment ein.

Mitchell bedachte ihn mit einem weiteren, brütenden Blick, zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen. Wir treffen uns morgen, Punkt Null-Neunhundert in der Kantine. Und sehen Sie zu, daß wir endlich Resultate vorweisen können!"


	13. Vernehmung & Rekonstruktion

Vernehmung von Josh Gardner und Anthony Brixton:

**Brass:** Also, wie habt ihr zwei das denn wohl gemacht, du und dein Kumpel, mein Junge?

**Gardner: **Was? Was sollen wir denn gemacht haben?

**Brass:** Wie habt ihr die Minneons gekillt, das ist die Frage. Müssen euch ja gewaltig auf die Nerven gefallen sein, Mum und Sohnemann ... Oder war's, weil Sohnemann wieder nach Hause gekommen ist?

**Gardner:** Sind Sie noch ganz dicht? Ich werd doch keinen umbringen!

* * *

**Sidle:** Hier, das ist, was von den Minneons übrig geblieben ist. Kein schöner Anblick, oder?

(Ermittlerin zeigt Fotos der Leichen)

**Brixton:** Oh Mann!

**Sidle: **Warum habt ihr das gemacht?

**Brixton: **Was sollen wir denn gemacht haben?

**Sidle:** Warum habt ihr die Minneons getötet?

**Brixton:** Wir haben niemanden getötet!

* * *

**Brass:** Also, wir können eindeutig beweisen, daß ihr im Haus der Minneons gewesen seid, du und dein Kumpel nebenan. Und als ihr weg wart, waren die Minneons plötzlich nur noch vertrocknete Leichen. Denkst du nicht, daß das ein kleines bißchen verdächtig wirkt auf uns Bullen?

**Gardner:** Hören Sie, Mann, ich hab für nächstes Jahr ein Stipendium an der Nevada State. Ich werd' doch nicht so bescheuert sein und irgendwo irgendjemanden abmurksen!

* * *

**Sidle:** Als ihr gekommen seid, waren die Minneons noch am Leben. Als ihr gingt, waren sie tot oder lagen zumindest im Sterben. Komm schon, Anthony! Wir haben den Anruf, der von deinem Handy ausging! Ihr wart da! Du hast es doch schon so gut wie zugegeben.

**Brixton:** Ich hab doch den Notruf gewählt, damit diesem Typen geholfen werden kann. Als wir weg sind, WAR er noch am ...

**Anwalt der Familie Brixton:** Bitte nehmen Sie zur Kenntnis, Miss Sidle, daß mein Mandant einen Hilferuf für Ihre Opfer abgegeben hat. Mr. Brixton wollte helfen, doch es war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht möglich, mehr zu tun als den Notruf zu wählen. Damit dürfte sich dann Ihr Einbruchsmord in widerrechtliches Betreten verwandelt haben. Vertretbar angesichts der Tatsache, daß Mr. Brixton Hilfe leisten wollte.

**Sidle:** Aber er hat erst angerufen, als er schon einen halben Block entfernt war!

* * *

**Brass:** Wenn du mich fragst, dein Kumpel nebenan, der ist fein raus. Seine Eltern haben einen Anwalt geschickt, um ihn rauszupauken. Und nun denk mal weiter, Kleiner. Wenn er es schafft, aus der Sache rauszukommen, muß ein anderer für ihn in den Schlamasel hinein.

**Gardner:** Nicht Tony, nein, Mann! Selbst wenn wir irgendetwas ausgefressen hätten, der würde mich nicht verpfeifen!

**Brass:** Bist du dir da sicher?

* * *

**Sidle:** Ihr seid in das Haus rein und wollt nur gesehen haben, wie die Minneons 'so komisch zuckten' und seid wieder verschwunden? Wem willst du diesen Bären eigentlich aufbinden?

**Anwalt:** Bitte mässigen Sie Ihren Ton, Miss Sidle!

**Brixton:** Wir waren doch gar nicht im Haus!

**Sidle:** Ach, dann weißt du also doch etwas und warst da?

**Brixton:** Das habe ich nicht gesagt!

* * *

**Gardner:** Tony kam damit an, nicht ich. Ich sollte ihm nur tragen helfen.

**Brass:** Was, ihr wolltet die Leichen entsorgen?

**Gardner:** Mann, wir wußten doch gar nicht, daß die da waren! Wir dachten, die wären weg, weil sich nichts mehr tat im Haus.

**Brass: **Dann wolltet ihr also von Anfang an einbrechen, richtig?

**Gardner:** Nicht so richtig, nein ...

* * *

**Brixton: **Wir wollten doch nur diese Kiste! Verdammt, ich wußte doch nicht, daß die da liegen und tot sind!

**Sidle:** Was für eine Kiste?

* * *

**Gardner:** Na, die Kiste mit dem Air-Force-Brandzeichen. So wie in diesen Indy-Filmen, verstehen Sie?

**Brass:** Und was wolltet ihr mit einer Kiste?

* * *

**Brixton:** Unser Jahrgang ist dieses Jahr mit dem Monsterhaus dran, und das Geld sparen wir, um nach Florida zu fahren nächstes Frühjahr.

**Sidle:** Und was hat diese Kiste mit Florida zu tun?

**Brixton:** Nichts. Wir wollten sie für das Monsterhaus ...

* * *

**Gardner:** Wissen Sie, wir haben das als so eine Art Revival aufgezogen, so mit Remakes von alten Monsterfilmen und so. Und so eine Riesenkiste ... Mann, die paßte einfach für die Alien-Autopsie!

**Brass:** Für die was?

* * *

**Brixton:** Ja, wir haben ein Abteil für die Alien-Autopsie. Sie wissen doch sicher noch, dieses Video, das in den Neunzigern kursierte. Wir haben das nachgebaut so gut es ging.

**Sidle:** Und auf diesem Video war eine Kiste wie die, die ihr aus dem Haus der Minneons habt?

* * *

**Gardner:** Wir waren doch gar nicht im Haus, wir waren nur in der Garage. Das Tor stand offen und die Kiste wie ein Riesengeschenk mitten drin. Da sind Tony und ich rein und haben sie uns gegriffen. Und dann meinte Tony plötzlich, da würde einer liegen und so komisch zucken ... so wie in den Horrorfilmen eben. Also haben wir die Kiste mitgenommen und am Ende des Blocks erwische ich Tony, wie er gerade anruft und von den Zuckungen erzählt. Dabei war es doch klar, daß dieser Kerl schon so gut wie tot war.

* * *

**Sidle:** Also habt ihr Minneon einfach da liegen lassen und seid mit der Kiste weg.

**Brixton:** Ja, und das tut mir leid. Deshalb hab ich dann doch angerufen. Aber Josh hat mir das Handy aus der Hand geschlagen und dann war es an der Straßenkante zerschellt.

**Sidle:** Und wenn es nicht zerschellt wäre?

* * *

**Gardner:** Wir hätten doch sowieso nichts mehr für diesen Typen tun können. Wird einer von der Mordkommission wie Sie doch sicher wissen. Wenn da so komisch gezuckt wird ist es aus!

**Brass:** Und wo ist die Kiste?

* * *

**Brixton:** Die steht im Monsterhaus in der Alien-Ecke.

**Sidle:** Und das war wirklich alles?

**Brixton:** Es tut mir leid ...

XOXOXO

Rekonstruktion des Mordtages:

_**Morgens:**_

_Tony Brixton hielt sein Fahrrad unvermittelt an und bekam große Augen, als er den Lkw vor dem Haus der Witwe Minneon stehen sah. Das Logo der Air Force prankte groß an den beiden Seiten und zwei Männer in Militäroveralls waren gerade damit beschäftigt, eine etwa mannshohe Kiste in die Garage des Hauses 587 Washington Street zu bringen_

_Tony kam ein Gedanke und neue Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf._

_**Mittags:**_

_Josh Gardner saß mit seinen Kumpels zusammen draußen an einem der Tische, die zur Kantine gehörten, als Tony plötzlich um die Ecke kam und ihm Zeichen gab._

„_Hey, Leute, bin gleich wieder da." Josh gab Liz, Tonys Zwillingsschwester, einen Kuß auf die Wange, als er sich erhob. Wie zufällig streifte sein Handrücken ihre sprießende Brust, woraufhin sie begann zu kichern._

„_Was ist denn los, du Loser?" zischte Josh, als er um die Ecke kam._

_Er zeigte sich ungern mit dem Geek Brixton, tat es eigentlich nur, um Liz zu gefallen, die offensichtlich ihr Mutterherz für ihren Bruder entdeckt hatte._

„_Du machst doch auch beim Monsterhaus mit, oder?" fragte Tony aufgeregt._

_Josh stutzte, nickte dann aber. „Und?"_

„_Ich hab da heute was absolut abgefahrenes gesehen, als ich zur Schule fuhr. Wenn wir die kriegen würden ... das wäre irre!"_

„_Und was hat ein Freak wie du gesehen, das ihn dermaßen aus den Socken haut?" Josh warf einen Blick um die Ecke und beobachtete Liz, die mit einer Freundin herumalberte._

„_'ne Kiste wie die, in die die Lade kommt am Ende von 'Lost Ark'", antwortete Tony aufgeregt und rang die Hände. „Nur größer, Mann, viel größer. Fast wie ein Sarg. Und groß mit dem Air-Force-Logo auf der Seite."_

_Josh richtete sich wieder auf. „Ist das dein Ernst?"_

_Tony nickte. „Hilfst du mir? Allein werde ich die da nie rauskriegen."_

„_Hast du gefragt? Hey, Kumpel, ich will keinen Ärger wegen sowas. Schließlich hab ich das Stipendium."_

„_Ich frag noch, Ehrenwort!"_

_Josh dachte wieder nach._

_Am Monsterhaus mitzuarbeiten hatte sich bis jetzt nicht als Fehler erwiesen, im Gegenteil waren ihm da schon einige Hühner aufgefallen, die er sonst vielleicht übersehen hätte. Nicht daß er Liz untreu war, nur war sie verdammt prüde und er als Mann hatte bestimmte Bedürfnisse. Und wenn er mit so einer Kiste aufwarten konnte ..._

„_Okay, aber frag nach, klar?"_

_**Früher Abend:**_

_Tony läutete zum vierten Mal, doch immer noch herrschte Schweigen aus dem Haus der Minneons. Dabei, und da war er sich sicher gewesen, war die alte Witwe da._

_Hatte sie vielleicht vergessen, ihr Hörgerät einzuschalten? Möglich wäre es. Die Minneon galt ohnehin als etwas schrullig, noch mehr, seit ihr Sohn weg war._

_In diesem Moment bog ein Taxi um die Kurve und hielt direkt auf Tony zu. Und der ... bekam es mit der Angst, schwang sich auf sein Fahrrad und raste davon. Die Genehmigung würde er sicher auch morgen noch holen können ..._


	14. Ein längst überfälliges Gespräch

AREA 51:

Vashtu harrte lange Zeit in der Hoffnung aus, der lästige Klopfer an ihrer Tür werde von selbst wieder verschwinden, doch wer auch immer da Einlaß verlangte, war hartnäckig und sie schließlich so wach, daß sie bezweifelte, in dieser Nacht überhaupt noch Schlaf finden zu können.

Seufzend fügte sie sich also, kletterte umständlich aus dem Etagenbett, tappte auf bloßen Füßen zum Lichtschalter, wobei sie sich natürlich den Zehen an irgendetwas stoßen mußte, schnappte sich ihre Fliegerjacke, um sie über das lange T-Shirt, das sie zum Schlafen trug, zu ziehen und entriegelte endlich die Tür, um sie dann einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen. Herzhaft gähnend beugte sie sich in den Spalt hinein und blinzelte in das grelle Neonlicht des Flurs, bis sie erkannte, wer da so vehement Einlaß verlangte.

„John!" Sie riß die Augen auf, runzelte dann aber gleich wieder die Stirn und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr hinunter. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?"

John stand, zwei dampfende Becher auf einem Tablett balancierend, vor ihr und lächelte entschuldigend. „Nicht so richtig. Ich konnte nicht schlafen", antwortete er leise.

„Es ist drei Uhr morgens!"

Er setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf. „Entschuldige, wenn ich dich geweckt habe." Auffordernd und gewinnend lächelnd hob er das Tablett. „Ich habe Tee für uns mitgebracht."

Vashtu glaubte einen Moment lang wirklich, sie würde noch träumen. Stand da wirklich John Sheppard vor ihr und verlangte Einlaß in den Damen-Mannschaftsraum?

„Du HAST mich geweckt", antwortete sie biestig. „Was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden." Wieder dieses Lächeln, das sie im Stillen dahinschmelzen ließ. Aber das würde sie nie im Leben zugeben!

„Laß mich rein, bitte ..."

„Wenn Mitchell einen ausführlichen Bericht von mir haben will beim Frühstück ..."

„Laß das meine Sorge sein. Mitchell wird seinen Bericht bekommen, ich schwör's."

Vashtu seufzte, lehnte ihren Kopf an den Türrahmen. „Das ist nicht so einfach, John. Wir sind hier nicht mehr auf Atlantis."

„Eben darum müssen wir endlich reden!" beharrte er.

Wenn es doch irgendjemand anderes wäre, der da vor ihrer Tür stand. Irgendjemand, dem sie wirklich etwas abschlagen konnte. Bei John fiel ihr das allerdings ziemlich schwer, es war ihr genauer gesagt eigentlich unmöglich ihn abzuweisen.

„Komm schon, Vashtu, laß mich rein. Ich benehme mich auch wie ein Gentleman." Wieder grinste er sie breit an.

„Ich sollte es besser wissen ..." seufzte sie, trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Tür aufschwingen. „Aber sei bitte leise."

John strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Eilig huschte er an ihr vorbei in den Raum hinein, überließ es ihr, die Tür wieder zu schließen.

Vashtu zögerte noch einen Moment, steckte den Kopf heraus auf den Gang und beobachtete erst das eine, dann das andere Ende mit Adlerblick, ehe sie die Tür endlich wieder schloß, den Riegel vorlegte.

„Wow, soviel Platz nur für dich?" wandte John sich an sie, als sie wieder zurückgetappt kam, um sich auf ihrem Bett niederzulassen.

Vashtu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die meisten der Angestellten haben ein Haus in der Nähe. Soviel ich weiß, hat die Air Force eine komplette Siedlung hochgezogen vor einiger Zeit. Seitdem schlafen eigentlich nur noch mindere Gäste wie ich in den Mannschaftsquartieren, wenn sie hierher ausgeliehen werden. Für irgendjemandem muß Groom Lake ja zum Alptraum werden." Nicht sehr elegant ließ sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett zurückfallen und holte tief Atem.

„Naja, ich kann ja ein Bett zwischen uns schieben, wenn dir das lieber ist", sagte John leise und erinnerte sie daran, daß sie keine Hose, abgesehen von ihrer Unterwäsche, trug. Sofort rappelte sie sich wieder auf und zog die Decke über die Beine.

John grinste frech, nahm jetzt einen der Becher und pustete hinein.

„Also, was willst du mitten in der Nacht von mir, einmal abgesehen vom Spannen?" fragte Vashtu, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte.

Augenblicklich war jede Spur von Humor von ihm gewichen. Er hockte auf der Bettkante ihr gegenüber und sah sie nun sehr ernst an. „Du hast diesem Grissom gegenüber etwas gesagt. Und ich möchte jetzt wissen, ob das wirklich der Wahrheit entspricht."

Vashtu schälte sich aus ihrer Jacke, die ihr im Bett nun doch entschieden zu warm war und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Was habe ich Grissom denn gesagt, daß dich so in Sorge versetzt?"

„Du hättest politisches Asyl beantragt", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück.

Das allerdings hätte sie sich denken können. Natürlich hatte ihn niemand aufgeklärt, warum denn auch? Offiziell durften sie beide ja nicht einmal Kontakt zueinander haben.

„Ja, das stimmt", antwortete sie mit einem Nicken.

John stutzte. „Und ... und wo?"

Vashtu richtete sich wieder auf, stopfte sich ihr Kopfkissen in den Rücken, um es etwas bequemer zu haben. „Landry hat mich, kurz bevor ihr aus Pegasus zurückkamt, in sein Büro gerufen und mich gefragt, ob ich nach Atlantis zurück wollte. Da habe ich ihn um Asyl gebeten." Sie runzelte die Stirn, rammte ihren Hinterkopf in das Kissen hinein. „Verdammt, John! Es sind mindestens ein Dutzend Schiffe vermißt da draußen, aber ausgerechnet über das von Helia müßt ihr stolpern!"

John riß die Augen auf. „Ein Dutzend?"

„Darum geht es nicht!" Vashtu schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Solange Helia da ist, kann ich nicht zurück ... naja, ihr ja wohl auch nicht, wie ich das verstanden habe."

„Woolsey ist drüben und verhandelt mit Helia und ihrer Crew", erklärte John, beugte sich jetzt vor und begann, mit seinem Becher zu spielen. „Aber ... was stimmt nicht zwischen Helia und dir? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, daß du jetzt die Erde anbetteln mußt, damit man dich hier bleiben läßt?"

Das wurde sehr wahrscheinlich doch eine lange Nacht werden, beschloß Vashtu in diesem Moment. Unwillig verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Helia ist ... war sozusagen Moros' Liebling", antwortete sie zögernd. „Moros war zu meiner Zeit das Oberhaupt des Rates. Euch ist er besser als Merlin bekannt. Mitchell ist ihm ja gerade nachgejagt mit SG-1. Dabei haben sie Dr. Jackson verloren."

John hob die Hand. „Mir geht's im Moment nicht um SG-1, mir geht es um dich", wandte er ein. „Was ist so schlimm daran, daß diese Helia der Liebling von Moros war? Jetzt kann sie es doch wohl nicht mehr sein, oder?"

Vashtu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Moros war nicht sonderlich gut auf die Familie Uruhk zu sprechen, das zum einen", antwortete sie. „Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter ... Mein Vater sammelte damals alle politische Macht um sich, die er nur kriegen konnte. Hätte die Entwicklung der Therapie länger gedauert und wäre nicht in einem solchen Fiasko geendet, wer weiß, ob wir überhaupt aus der Pegasus-Galaxie verschwunden wären?"

„Dein Vater wollte die Führung über Atlantis an sich reißen?" fragte John ungläubig.

Vashtu zögerte, nickte dann aber. „Er saß mit im Rat als ich klein war. Erst nach dem gescheiterten Selbstversuch von Enkil zog er sich aus der Politik zurück. Seinen Sitz übernahm Janus." Sie hob die Schultern, ließ sie dann langsam wieder sinken. „Und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Moros mich sowieso nicht leiden. Für mich war er immer der böse Onkel, schon als ich noch klein war. Und als ich die Therapie dann an mir selbst anwandte hatte ich mich ihm ausgeliefert."

„Vertrauen ist schnell verspielt - das sagtest du damals, als du mir deine Geschichte erzähltest." Johns Blick wurde weich. „Und jetzt hast du Angst, daß Helia dir etwas antun könnte, würdest du nach Atlantis zurückgehen, richtig?"

„Ich habe keine Angst, ich weiß, was sie tun wird. Sie ist dazu verpflichtet, solange sie unseren alten Gesetzen folgt", entgegnete Vashtu, senkte den Blick. „Laut unseren Gesetzen, die wohlgemerkt vor zehntausend Jahren gültig waren, habe ich Verrat begangen und müßte mit dem Tod bestraft werden. Helia würde auf diesem Urteil bestehen, sie würde auch auf meiner Auslieferung bestehen, würde sie von mir erfahren."

„Wie kannst du etwas verraten, daß seit tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr existiert?" John sah sie ungläubig an. „Ich meine, du hättest diese Helia erleben sollen! Erst bat sie uns um Hilfe und ließ sich und ihre Leute mitnehmen nach Atlantis. Als wir dann im Gaterium standen tat sie irgendetwas und ..."

„... die Kontrolleinheit fuhr aus. Ich kann's mir vorstellen, denn ich hatte damals das gleiche vor." Vashtu grinste bitter. „Als wir mit diesem Energiewesen verbunden waren und du in das Wurmloch gezogen wurdest. DAS wollte ich damals unten im Gaterium."

„Das erklärt aber noch nicht, inwieweit du Verrat begangen haben solltest."

Vashtu nickte.

Natürlich verstand er nicht. Wie sollte er auch? Sie hatte bisher noch nie ein Wort über die Ansichten ihres Volkes verloren, auch wenn man sie danach gefragt hatte. Sie war immer ausgewichen. Zum Großteil, weil sie sich schlicht und einfach schämte, wie engstirnig die Lantianer gewesen waren. Der winzige andere Teil dagegen hatte gehofft, niemals wieder mit diesem Wissen konfrontiert zu werden.

„Wir hatten einen Namen für euch Menschen früher", sagte sie leise, malte ein unsichtbares Muster auf ihre Decke. „Keiner sagte 'Menschen' damals. Wenn von euch gesprochen wurde, dann als 'Taube'."

„Taube? Wieso taub?"

Vashtu kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Weil ihr nicht telepatisch begabt seid wie wir. Ihr seid taub uns gegenüber. Und, zumindest in der Pegasus-Galaxie, wurde an verschiedenen Orten dafür gesorgt, daß das auch so blieb. Die Menschen sollten sich nicht weiter entwickeln. Vielleicht, weil einige durchaus erkannten, welches Potenzial in euch steckt, vielleicht aber auch nur weil ... viele sahen in Menschen nichts anderes als besseres Vieh, gerade gut genug für die Wraith, um ihnen als Nahrung zu dienen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Bisher gingen doch alle davon aus, daß wir die nächste Entwicklungsstufe von euch sind."

„Seid ihr nicht, zumindest der Großteil." Vashtu schloß die Augen, weil diese brannten vor Scham. „Als die ersten Lantianer hierher zurückkehrten, fanden sie euch auf der Erde vor. Auch in Pegasus tauchten hier und da Menschen auf, aber man hielt sie für zu primitiv, um lange überleben zu können." Sie zögerte, zuckte dann erneut mit den Schultern. „Das war vor meiner Zeit, lange vor meiner Zeit."

„Und inwiefern hat das jetzt etwas mit dem Vorwurf des Verrates zu tun?"

Sie hörte, daß er begriffen hatte, es sich aber noch nicht eingestehen wollte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm ein „Ja, es ist so wie du denkst!" ins Gesicht geschleudert, entschied sich aber doch für die ausführlichere Variante.

„Ein ehernes Gesetz der Lantianer besagt, daß ein Lantianer niemals etwas von dem Wissen seines Volkes an andere weitergeben darf", antwortete sie, öffnete die Augen wieder und wagte ein sarkastisches Grinsen.

„Und du hast uns von Anfang an die Datenbank zugänglich gemacht ..." John wurde blaß als sie nickte.

„Ich habe zweifachen Verrat begangen: ich habe mich den Tauben angeschlossen, minderwertigen Wesen, die kaum begreifen, was wir getan haben, und ich habe diesen Tauben alles Wissen meines Volkes zugänglich gemacht. Wenn Helia das jemals herausfindet, bin ich schlichtweg tot, John. Ihr bleibt gar keine andere Wahl, will sie vor ihrer eigenen Mannschaft glaubwürdig bleiben."

„Und wenn du dich weiter verschanzt gehalten hättest letztes Jahr?" In Johns Augen konnte sie eine gewisse Hoffnung lesen, doch auch die mußte sie zerstören.

„Ich habe entgegen dem Rat gehandelt, als ich mir die Therapie selbst gab. Wenn die Wraith nicht die Tür aufgebrochen und mir damit die Flucht ermöglicht hätten, Helia würde sich nicht um mich kümmern. Ich war nicht mehr existent damals, John. Ich war keine Angehörige meines Volkes mehr. Ich stand außerhalb von allem."

„Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, daß diese Helia dich verhungern lassen würde!" Mit einem Ruck kam John wieder auf die Beine. „Verdammt, ich mag diese Frau auch nicht, aber zumindest ansatzweise wird sie doch wohl von Menschenrechten gehört haben, oder?"

„Ich bin kein Mensch und keine Lantianerin laut den Beschlüssen des Rates. Darum nenne ich mich selbst ja Antikerin, John. Helia hätte mich weiter in meinem Labor gelassen, es hätte sie nicht gekümmert. Es würde mich nicht einmal wundern, wenn sie hätte nachsehen lassen, nachdem ihr weg wart. Nachsehen lassen, um mich aus dem Weg zu räumen."

Er starrte sie an und wußte offensichtlich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er starrte sie nur an, mit blassem Gesicht und großen, wie von Schrecken geweiteten Augen.

Vashtu wußte nicht, welche Gedanken, Träume und Hoffnungen ihn angetrieben hatten und er sich in Bezug auf ihr Volk gemacht hatte. Aber sie wußte, sie hatte diese Bilder gerade alle sehr gründlich zerstört.

„Das ist der Grund, warum Daniel Jackson und ich immer wieder aneinandergeraten. Auch wenn er zweimal seinen Körper hatte ablegen können, er glaubte irgendwo immer noch an das Gute in den Aufgestiegenen. Ich tue das nicht." Langsam aber unmißverständlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Kraftlos sackte John endlich wieder auf das Bett zurück, starrte sie immer noch an. „Aber du hast dir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen ... zumindest doch wohl nichts wirklich ... ich meine, ich weiß nicht, was letztes Silvester passiert ist, daß dir das alle immer noch vorwerfen. Aber O'Neill schien ganz vernarrt in dich zu sein, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesprochen habe."

„Das spielt für Helia keine Rolle. Für sie zählt, wie die Gesetze vor zehntausend Jahren lauteten, und ich schätze, selbst wenn noch einer der Alten leben würde, würde sie eine Änderung der Gesetze nicht anerkennen. Ich bin hier gestrandet und hoffe, daß, wer auch immer, seine Hand über mich halten wird."

John senkte endlich den Kopf. Es war, als könne er im Moment nicht mehr ertragen, sie anzusehen.

Vashtu zögerte, kniff die Lippen wieder aufeinander, dann blickte sie auf. „Ich ... wollte dich um ..." Sie schloß den Mund, wußte im Moment wirklich nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte, ohne daß es zu kitschig klang. Dann gab sie sich selbst einen Ruck. „Enkil hat mich immer Vash genannt. Das war eine Art Kosename, eine Abkürzung, aber ... es hat mir immer viel bedeutet, wenn er mich so genannt hat. Und ... ich möchte, daß du ... naja, wenn du willst, dann ..." Sie schloß den Mund und zog eine Grimasse.

Wortlos erhob John sich. Einen Moment lang fürchtete Vashtu, er werde gehen und sie zurücklassen, doch er kam nur zu ihr, hockte sich vor ihr Bett und sah sie an. Nur allmählich erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und ein wenig des Lichtes kehrte in seine Augen zurück.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre ... Vash." Seine Stimme klang heiser.


	15. Kommissar Zufall

„Gut, Leute, wie weit sind wir jetzt also?" Mitchell klatschte auffordernd in die Hände.

McKay hatte sich hinter der Zeitung vergraben und war schlichtweg nicht ansprechbar, Sheppard und Uruhk saßen brütend nebeneinander und schienen ebenfalls aus der Wirklichkeit entkommen zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu den letzten zwei Tagen allerdings war ihr neuer Fluchtpunkt um einiges düsterer, jedenfalls strahlten sie sich gegenseitig nicht mehr an wie zwei Idioten.

Mitchell verzog unwillig das Gesicht über seinen zusammengewürfelten Haufen.

Hätte er Sheppard nicht machen lassen, wer konnte schon sagen, ob sie nicht vielleicht schon längst fertig gewesen wären. Immerhin hatte diese Antikerin ja erst mit dem Eiballen angefangen. Vielleicht wollte sie nur Zeit schinden, schließlich hatten die beiden die letzten zwei Tage damit verbracht, sich gegenseitig anzuturteln und sich wie Idioten zu benehmen.

„Jemand zu Hause?" fragte Mitchell ungeduldig.

Das IOA machte ihnen die Hölle heiß, wiesen sie nicht endlich Ergebnisse vor. Andere Ergebnisse als das Pärchen, das sich da so offensichtlich bildete. Und McKay, dem er im Stillen schon homosexuelle Neigungen zugesprochen hatte, ließ das auch noch zu!

„In der Datenbank habe ich einige Files gefunden", antwortete die Antikerin jetzt endlich. „Danach habe ich ein mögliches Datum des Schlüpfens errechnet. Ist zwar nur ein Richtwert, da wir das Datum der Eiablage nicht kennen, aber ..."

„Und wann tritt Ihre große Katastrophe ein, wenn wir sie nicht verhindern?"

„In zwei Tagen, plus/minus einen Tag." Uruhk starrte in ihre Teetasse hinein, als würde sie dort etwas interessantes finden können.

„Halloween", kommentierte Sheppard trocken und blickte auf. „Paßt doch."

Mitchell starrte die beiden einen Moment lang groß an, dann verhärtete sich seine Miene wieder. „Das IOA ist bisher sehr unzufrieden mit unseren Leistungen. Ich habe daher veranlaßt, daß dem CSI sämtliche Beweisstücke in diesem Fall umgehend entzogen werden. Sheppard, Sie begleiten mich, damit wir das ganze kontrollieren können."

„Dazu ist es noch zu früh", entgegnete der prompt. „Bei der Sache damals in New York haben wir gewartet, bis der Fall fast aufgeklärt war, um selbst Nutzen ziehen zu können. Und so sollten wir es jetzt auch halten. Alles andere ist sinnlose Vergeudung!"

Nun allerdings war Mitchell überrascht. Sheppard hatte demnach schon eine ähnliche Konfliktsituation hinter sich und diese selbst beendet? Wann?

„Wir sollten schon unterbinden, daß weiter an dem Iratus geforscht wird", wandte Uruhk ein.

„Dieser Grissom schien mir doch genug Verstand im Kopf zu haben, um sich nicht näher an das Vieh heranzutrauen."

„Schon, aber dennoch. Stößt nur eine Putzfrau gegen das Terrarium haben wir eine Sorge mehr. Noch dazu wissen wir immer noch nicht, wo sich das Nest befindet."

„Auch das kriegen wir noch raus."

„Wo ist eigentlich Ihr neuer Freund, Miss Uruhk? Ich hoffe doch sehr, Sie haben ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß er über das, was er hier gesehen hat, zu schweigen hat, oder?" unterbrach Mitchell dieses Gespräch.

Uruhk stutzte, als würde ihr erst jetzt aufgehen, daß einer in ihrer Runde fehlte, dann sah sie auf. „Coop mußte leider gestern abend noch weg. Eine dringende Sache. Irgendeine Bigfoot-Sichtung. Soll spannend sein, hat er mir erzählt."

„Bigfoot?"

Im welchem Affenzirkus war er hier eigentlich gelandet? Mitchell glaubte einen Moment lang, er sei in einem Alptraum gefangen.

Uruhk nickte. „Ja, ein Bigfoot. Er meinte, das sei eine Art Affenmensch, vielleicht etwas wie das Missing link zum Menschen."

Sheppard grinste. „Ich bin einmal einem Yeti begegnet", wandte er ein. „Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß deinem Freund Cooper eine solche Begegnung nicht sehr gefallen hätte. Stimmts, Rodney?"

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde der Physiker nicht reagieren. Dann aber senkte sich unversehens die Zeitung und ein sehr blasser McKay erschien dahinter. „Ich glaube, ich habe unser Nest gefunden ..."

Mitchell stutzte. „In der Zeitung?"

Uruhk beugte sich interessiert vor. „Wo?"

McKay räusperte sich, begann dann zu vorzulesen:

„Highschoolschüler in Mord verwickelt? Polizei durchsucht Monsterhaus.

Die Hysteriewelle, die am Mittwoch Abend die Stadt erschütterte (wir berichteten) führte am gestrigen Donnerstag zwei Verhaftungen. Zwei Schüler der Abschlußklasse der Kennedy-Highschool wurden von der Polizei direkt vom Krankenbett verhaftet.

Die Massenpsychose, die die Besucher des Monsterhauses der Kennedy-High überfiel, scheint allerdings weitere Kreise zu schlagen. Wie eine ungenannt bleibende Quelle berichtete, führten die Ermittlungen der Beamten zu den rätselhaften Morden in der Washington Street vom Sonntagabend (wir berichteten). Genaueres ließ sich jedoch noch nicht verlauten und der Sheriff hüllt sich noch in Schweigen.

Allerdings durchsuchten die Tatortermittler des Sheriffbüros am gestrigen Abend das Monsterhaus der Kennedy-High und stellten dort wohl auch Beweismaterial sicher, das direkt auf die Morde in der Washington Street deutet. Ob die festgenommenen Schüler etwas mit den bestialischen Morden an einer Frau und ihrem Sohn zu tun haben wurde noch nicht bekannt gegeben, ebensowenig wie die Namen der Verdächtigen.

Das Monsterhaus der Kennedy-High wird jedoch am heutigen Abend wieder geöffnet sein. Wie Mr. Sheridan, Jahrgangsleiter der Abschlußklasse, sagte, sei mit keiner weiteren Gefahr zu rechnen. Auch sei das sichergestellte Beweismaterial von der Polizei mitgenommen worden und man habe aus dem Sheriff-Büro die Genehmigung eingeholt.

Die Öffnungszeiten für das Monsterhaus der Kennedy-High unter dem diesjährigen Motto „Monster im Wandel der Zeiten" sind auf der Homepage der Schule einsehbar."

Mitchell lachte bitter auf. „Und wo ist da die Rede von den Eiern?"

Uruhk und Sheppard tauschten einen Blick, dann erhob der Colonel sich. „Vielleicht haben Sie recht, Mitchell. Wir sollten dem CSI noch einen Besuch abstatten. Aber nicht, um die Sachen jetzt schon sicherzustellen, sondern um uns diese Kiste anzusehen."

„Was?"

Uruhk nickte. „Der Kokon wird für Menschen nicht leicht aufzuspüren sein. Diese Massenpsychose deutet darauf hin. Der Kokon schützt sich selbst. Wir müssen zu diesem ... Was ist ein Monsterhaus?"

„Oh bitte! Lassen wir diesen Kinderkram doch, ja?"

McKay blickte auf und sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie? Sie als erfolgreicher Militär haben nie die Vorzüge eines Monsterhauses schätzen gelernt? Also, wir waren immer führend in meiner Heimatstadt."

Sheppard grinste breit. „Ja, die Dinger waren klasse. Leider haben wir soetwas nie aufgezogen, aber ich bin immer fleißig in die der Umgebung gegangen." Er nickte.

„Und was sind diese Monsterhäuser jetzt?"

„Nichts als billiger Blödsinn!" Mitchell schnaubte. „Und wir sollten uns jetzt an die Arbeit machen, allesamt!"

„Monsterhäuser werden von Schulen, Arbeitsgemeinschaften oder Klubs in leerstehenden Gebäuden zur Halloweenzeit aufgebaut", begann Sheppard zu erklären.

„Oh bitte! Können Sie das Ihrer Freundin nicht nachher erzählen? Wollen Sie ihr jetzt auch noch Sinn und Unsinn von Halloween näherbringen?"

„Trick or Treat." Uruhk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kenne ich schon vom letzten Jahr. Von Monsterhäusern habe ich dagegen noch nie etwas gehört."

Sheppard und McKay tauschten einen Blick.

„Monsterhäuser sind, wie gesagt, meist leerstehende Gebäude, die für die Halloweenwoche angemietet werden ... im günstigsten Fall. Kids und Teenager stellen dort alles nach, was ihnen gruselig erscheint, ob irgendwelche Papmachee-Monster oder alltäglichen Horror, den sie erleben. Es wird Eintritt verlangt, der dann von den Veranstaltern des Monsterhauses verwendet wird, meist kaum mehr als ein Unkostenbeitrag. Manche der Dinger sind wirklich spannend." Sheppard nickte. „Und das Thema für dieses hört sich vielversprechend an. Also, auch wenn wir, was den Kokon angeht, nicht fündig werden, ein Besuch in diesem Monsterhaus wird sich bestimmt lohnen."

„Jaja, und jetzt sollten wir gehen."

Sheppard zwinkerte der Antikerin zu, dann folgte er Mitchell aus McKays Büro heraus.

XOXOXO

CSI-Labor:

Catherine Willows blieb mitten im Gang stehen und runzelte die Stirn, während sie sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte.

Was hatte das denn nun wieder zu bedeuten? Wieso waren Grissom und Warrick im Video-Labor? Sie hatten doch alles Bild- und Tonmaterial analysiert, das sie hatten finden können oder selbst angefertigt hatten. War vielleicht etwas anderes aufgetaucht?

Catherine zögerte noch einen Moment, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und marschierte hinüber zu der gläsernen Abteilung, hinter deren Fenster sich die beiden männlichen Mitglieder des Teams aufhielten neben dem hier zuständigen Techniker.

Grissom starrte angestrengt auf den großen Plasmabildschirm an der Wand, auf dem gerade irgendeine Aufzeichnung aus den Laboren lief.

Catherine stutzte, als sie erkannte, daß es sich um diese schwarzhaarige Frau handelte, mit der sie erst gestern gesprochen hatten.

„Gil?" fragte sie, als sie die Tür aufschob und den Raum betrat.

Grissom schien einen Moment lang nicht zu hören, und Catherines Herz setzte dabei einen Schlag aus. Auch wenn es schon einige Jahre her war, die Zeit, in der ihr Vorgesetzter und Freund an einer genetisch bedingten Form der Gehörschwäche litt war ihr immer noch viel zu gegenwärtig und sie wollte sie niemals wieder erleben.

Endlich rührte Grissom sich doch, richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Seid ihr etwa schon soweit?" fragte er verblüfft statt einer Begrüßung.

Catherine wurde sich der dünnen Mappe bewußt, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und nickte. „Die Kiste war leer. Allerdings konnten wir noch Spuren von Holz finden. Es wird gerade analysiert, da die erste Untersuchung keine Ergebnisse brachte. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Verunreinigung durch Holzlack oder ähnliches." Sie reichte ihm die Unterlagen, sah dann wieder zu dem Bildschirm an der Wand. „Und was macht ihr hier? Ich dachte, diese Air-Force-Leute seien aus dem Schneider?"

„Was die Toten angeht besitzen sie zumindest allesamt ein Alibi", antwortete Grissom, der gerade die magere erste Auswertung der Holzreste überflog. „Aber zumindest Sheppard und Uruhk wissen mehr als sie zugeben wollen. Und das erinnerte mich an den ersten Auftritt dieser Uruhk hier und der Tatsache, daß sie allein im Labor mit der neuen Spezies war. Also habe ich mir die Überwachungsbänder besorgt."

„Es läßt dir keine Ruhe, stimmts?" Catherine war nun doch amüsiert.

Grissom konnte manchmal wirklich mehr als berechenbar sein. Andererseits aber war es vielleicht gerade das, was sie brauchte, wenn er sich in einen Fall festbiß und nicht lockerlassen wollte.

„Sagen wir, ich schätze es nicht sonderlich, wenn ich etwas nicht beurteilen kann. Aber sieh selbst." Grissom nickte dem Techniker zu, der daraufhin das Überwachungsvideo erneut abspielte.

Uruhk betrat den Raum, ließ das Licht ausgeschaltet. Sie ging langsam, blieb dann stehen für vielleicht eine Minute, ehe sie einen letzten Schritt nach vorn tat, nur um gleich wieder zurückzuweichen.

Catherine beugte sich vor. „Sie wirkt angespannt, als würde sie irgendetwas tun", murmelte sie schließlich.

Warrick nickte. „Ganz genau. Und paß auf, wenn sie zurückspringt."

Tatsächlich! Es war in dem wenigen Licht schlecht auszumachen, aber diese Uruhk sagte etwas wie zu sich selbst, sah dann hoch und drehte sich um, um das Labor wieder zu verlassen.

„Und was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?" fragte Catherine.

„Wir haben die Aufnahme durch mehrere Filter laufen lassen", erklärte jetzt der Techniker. „Um herauszufinden, was sie treibt, ehe sie auf diesen Riesenkäfer zugeht. Und dabei haben wir das hier entdeckt."

Dasselbe Bild, nur dieses Mal in Fehlfarben. Einen Moment lang glaubte Catherine, es handle sich um Infrarot oder gar Ultraschall, dann ging ihr auf, daß es keines von beiden war. Es war ein Feinspektrum, wie sie es bisher noch nicht bei Videos gesehen hatte, wohl aber bei Fotos.

Die jetzt eigenwillig in vielen Farben leuchtende Gestalt von Uruhk trat wieder ein, blieb stehen. In dieser Art der Aufzeichnung konnte man erkennen, daß sie sich wirklich kurz anspannte, ehe ... sich eine hell leuchtende Wolke um ihren Körper legte.

Catherine riß die Augen auf. „Was ist das?"

Grissom kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn du mich fragst, Duftstoffe, die dem Insekt im Terrarium die Information geben sollen, daß ein Verwandter da ist."

„Du willst mir doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, daß diese Miss Uruhk in der Lage ist, bewußt irgendwelche Duftstoffe in einer solchen Konzentration auszusenden."

„Ich behaupte sogar, daß diese Miss Uruhk gar kein richtiger Mensch ist", entgegnete Grissom. „Sie hat irisierende Haut, und die gibt's nun wirklich nicht bei jedem."

„Wie bitte?"

Der Tatortermittler nickte erneut. „Ich habe einige Hautschuppen von Uruhk gefunden und untersucht. Die genaue Bestimmung steht noch aus, aber ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, daß sie keine normale Haut hat. Ihre leuchtet tatsächlich etwas, wenn auch für das bloße Auge nicht wahrnehmbar."

„Das ist lächerlich! Gil!" Catherine wußte wirklich nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. „Du solltest dich einmal selbst reden hören. Du hast doch mit ihr gesprochen!"

„Eben darum bin ich ja mißtrauisch geworden", entgegnete Grissom prompt.

„Vielleicht war sie ja in dieser Kiste", schlug Warrick vor. „Oder wurde auch ihr Alibi überprüft?"

„Ja, von mir", antwortet Catherine, wandte sich wieder ihrem Vorgesetzten zu. „Gil, denk doch einmal nach, was du da behauptest! Vielleicht hatte diese Miss Uruhk ja irgendein Lockmittel dabei, daß den Käfer friedlich stimmen sollte. Aber ganz sicher ist sie nicht die Verkörperung auf zwei Beinen."

Das Telefon schellte. Dem Klang nach die interne Leitung.

„Es kann sich durchaus um eine Anomalie ähnlich wie dem Chimären-Effekt handeln, vielleicht ebenso selten", entgegnete Grissom. „Ich behaupte ja gar nicht, daß diese Miss Uruhk ein Käfer ist, der aussieht wie ein Mensch. Über das Stadium der schlecht recherchierten Filme bin ich hinaus."

Erneut klingelte es.

„Aber ich denke, sie weiß wesentlich mehr über unseren potenziellen Mörder, als sie je uns gegenüber zugeben wird."

„Aus gutem Grund. Du hast es doch gehört: Die da draußen arbeiten unter präsidialer Sicherheitsstufe."

Beim dritten Klingeln erbarmte sich Warrick und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

„Sie sagte aber auch, diese Iratus-Käfer kämen aus ihrer Heimat. Ich bin noch einmal sämtliche Bekanntmachungen der letzten fünf Jahre durchgegangen und habe absolut gar nichts gefunden, was auf diese Spezies hinweist", entgegnete Grissom. „So gründlich kann man kein ganzes Gebiet isolieren, daß aber auch absolut gar nichts nach draußen dringt. Noch dazu bei der Größe dieser neuen Art."

„Leute ..."

„Es ist trotzdem nicht richtig, wenn du ihr hinterher spionierst, Gil. Ich mochte sie und ich denke, ich kann dir sagen, daß sowohl sie als auch ihr großer Freund Sheppard uns gern weitergeholfen hätten, man ihnen aber beiden einen Maulkorb verpaßt hat."

„Das ist mir klar. Dennoch stimmt da etwas nicht."

„Leute, ich muß euch wirklich stören", wiederholte Warrick, hielt Grissom den Hörer hin.

„Was ist los?" fragte der irritiert.

„Draußen sind die beiden Offiziere der Air Force und wollen sämtliche Beweise, einschließlich der Leichen, konfiszieren", antwortete Warrick sichtlich irritert.

Catherine starrte ihren Kollegen ungläubig an, konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte.

Aber, wenn sie ehrlich war, so ging es ihr schon, seit ihr dieser Fall zugeteilt worden war ...


	16. Großeinsatz

AREA 51, McKays Labor:

„Könnten wir uns vielleicht wieder meinem Projekt zuwenden, Miss Uruhk?" McKay blickte unwillig auf und beobachtete Vashtu, die nervös mit weiten Schritten immer wieder den Raum durchmaß. „Machen Sie so weiter, habe ich bald eine Bodenwelle in meinem Labor."

Die Antikerin blieb plötzlich stehen, wirbelte herum und blitzte den Wissenschaftler wütend an. „Tun Sie doch auch einmal etwas zur Abwechslung!" schimpfte sie los.

McKay stutzte, schüttelte dann den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Rechner zu.

Vashtu fühlte eine ungewisse Ungeduld in sich. Sie wollte etwas tun, sie konnte vielleicht helfen und wurde hier festgehalten, um McKay bei seinen hirnrissigen Bemühungen zu helfen, die atlantische Datenbank irgendwie in die Speicher von AREA 51 zu quetschen. Wenn man sie fragte, war dieses Unternehmen von vorn herein nichts weiter als ein frommer Wunsch gewesen. Inzwischen aber ...

„Sie könnten wenigstens einmal nachsehen, wo sich dieses Monsterhaus befindet!" Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich selbst in ihren eigene Ohren wie eine Peitsche.

McKay blickte wieder auf. „Wenn Sie von Ihrem Sheppard-Trip runter sind, können wir uns darüber unterhalten", entschied er.

Vashtu klappte das Kinn herunter. „Hä?"

McKay nickte. „Sie wollen doch die Heldin spielen, so wie damals mit dem Hive. Aber dieses Mal haben Sie eine denkbar schlechte Ausgangsposition, oder?"

Wütend schoben sich ihre Brauen zusammen und sie stemmte ihre geballten Fäuste in die Hüften. „Sind Sie noch ganz klar im Kopf, Rodney?"

„Ich ja, Sie nicht." war der ganze Kommentar, der auch noch halb genuschelt kam, da McKay sich wieder über seinen Rechner gebeugt hatte und bereit war, sich in seine Arbeit zu vertiefen.

„Sie können mir doch nicht erzählen, daß es Ihnen nicht in den Fingern juckt. Rodney!"

Unwillig sah er wieder auf und zog ein Gesicht, als habe er gerade in etwas sehr saures beißen müssen. „Ich möchte mit meinem Projekt weiterkommen, ehe Sie wieder von hier abgezogen werden, Vashtu. Für zu vollbringende Heldentaten sind Sheppard und Mitchell verantwortlich, immerhin spielen die sich ja immer gern als Weltenretter auf, während man mir die ganze Arbeit dafür aufbürdet. Also wäre ich Ihnen jetzt sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Ihr weibliches Heldenherz einpacken und statt dessen die Schnittstelle wieder anschließen, damit wir hier weiterkommen."

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht!" Vashtu fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Und wenn John in Gefahr wäre? Was, wenn sein Leben in genau diesem Moment auf dem Spiel steht und wir beide hocken hier und tun nichts? Er ist Ihr Freund!"

„Er war mein Leader", entgegnete McKay, vermied es aber tunlichst, noch einmal den Kopf zu heben.

„Dann eben Ihr Leader UND Ihr Freund. So wie ihr zwei letztes Jahr schon zusammengeklebt habt, können Sie mir doch jetzt nicht erzählen, Sie läßt das alles kalt hier. Sie sind doch ebenso auf Abenteuer aus wie John."

McKay zuckte nur stumm mit den Schultern, tat sehr vertieft und tippte auf seinem Rechner herum.

Vashtu konnte einfach nicht glauben, daß er so ruhig blieb und dabei so kalt, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. War das wirklich der gleiche Rodney McKay, der letztes Jahr so fürchterlich eifersüchtig auf sie gewesen war?

Wenn sie ihrem Hirn Glauben schenken durfte war er es. Immerhin hörte sie noch immer seine Gedanken, wenn auch undeutlich. Was sie hörte, machte sie dagegen erst recht wütend.

„Ich gehe!" entschied sie endlich, im gleichen Moment, in dem das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch neben McKay klingelte.

„Sie bleiben hier! Sie wurden mir von der Air Force zur Verfügung gestellt. Wenn Sie jetzt gehen, dann werde ich mich über Sie beschweren, Vashtu. Und Sie können sich darauf verlassen, daß man mir Gehör schenken wird!"

Erneut klingelte das Telefon, doch keiner von ihnen beiden dachte im Moment auch nur daran, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Statt dessen starrten sie sich gegenseitig nieder, zumindest, so gut es ging. Das Problem dabei war leider, daß sie beide im Stillen das gleiche wollten und sich im Recht fühlten ...

Zum dritten Mal klingelte es.

McKay kniff die Lippen aufeinander, wollte seine Hand ausstrecken. Doch dieses Mal war Vashtu schneller. Sie griff nach dem Hörer, noch ehe sie wirklich in Reichweite war, machte einen weiten Ausfallschritt und geriet fast aus dem Gleichgewicht. Doch sie hatte den Hörer, was sie McKay auch durch einen triumphierenden Blick bestätigte.

„Dr. McKays Labor. Uruhk hier?" meldete sie sich.

„Vashtu? Hier ist John", meldete sich eine vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wißt ihr, wo dieses Monsterhaus ist?"

Einen Moment lang vergaß sie selbst das Atmen, dann holte sie tief Luft und bat darum, daß ihr Herz nicht mehr ganz so laut schlagen würde. „Wir suchen die Adresse heraus. Was ist los?"

„Das CSI hat die Kiste, aber die war leer", fuhr John fort. „Dafür haben wir durch Zufall gehört, daß es zu einer neuen Hysteriewelle am gleichen Ort gekommen sein soll. Uns fehlt nur die Adresse."

Vashtu richtete sich stocksteif auf, klopfte mit einem Finger auf die Tischfläche.

McKay verstand, auch wenn sie nichts sagte. Sofort begann er wie verrückt zu tippen, um das Programm zu verlassen und statt dessen über eine sichere Leitung ins Internet einloggen zu können.

„Auf der Daedalus steht ein Eingreifteam bereit, Mitchell hat aber den Kommunikator liegen lassen. Er müßte irgendwo in Rodneys Labor sein", fuhr John fort. „Sobald ihr wißt, wo sich das Monsterhaus befindet, gebt das bitte an Caldwell weiter. Er soll die Eingreiftruppe zu der Adresse beamen."

„Wir kommen mit", entschied Vashtu, die bereits damit beschäftigt war, in den Unterlagen, die wild verstreut lagen, zu wühlen, um das Funkgerät zu finden.

„Vash, ich möchte nicht ..."

„Ihr könnt mich vielleicht auch weiter gebrauchen, John. Und Rodney kann es kaum erwarten, selbst tätig zu werden." Vashtu grinste breit bei diesen Worten.

„Ich habs!" triumphierte McKay in diesem Moment hinter ihr.

„Wir sind in ein paar Minuten da."

„Vash, bitte!"

„Wir sind schneller als ihr und einer muß die Eingreiftruppe einweisen. Bis gleich!"

„Suchen Sie das hier?" Mit einem breiten Grinsen präsentierte McKay ihr das Funkgerät.

Vashtu warf den Hörer auf die Gabel. „Dann los!"

Einen Atemzug später fühlte sie, wie sie von Licht eingehüllt wurde.

XOXOXO

Zwanzig Minuten später, Lagerhallenkomplex am Rande von Las Vegas:

John gingen fast die Augen über, als Mitchell den Wagen vor der nächsten Straßensperre halten und sie sich erneut ausweisen mußten.

Woher auch immer, hier war in Windeseile sehr präzise gearbeitet worden. Der fragliche Komplex, in dem neben dem Monsterhaus der Kennedy-High auch noch mehrere andere zu finden waren, war komplett hermetisch abgeriegelt worden mittels Stacheldrahtsperren. Im Moment war man offensichtlich damit beschäftigt, eine provisorische Zeltstadt zu errichten und die Wachen einzuteilen. Und von irgendwoher kam auch noch ein kurzer, gleißender Lichtstrahl, der anzeigte, daß gerade die nächste Gruppe von der Daedalus heruntergebeamt worden war.

„Das hat Ihre kleine Freundin angerichtet, Sheppard", knurrte Mitchell, während er seine Brieftasche wieder zurück in seine Uniformjacke stopfte. „Und Sie können sich darauf verlassen, daß sie deshalb noch mit einigen Konsequenzen zu rechnen hat."

Wenn er ehrlich war, war John jede Hilfe recht, die man ihm bot bei ihrem Insektenproblem. Iratus-Käfer waren gefährlich, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Die Frage war eher, woher hatte Vashtu in aller Eile soviele Leute genommen?

Wie um ihm eine Antwort zu liefern bog hinter ihnen ein Truppentransporter in die Straße ein und hielt vor der Sperre, um von dem Militärpolizisten, der sie genau durchgewunken hatte, kontrolliert zu werden.

Marines, MP, weiter hinten sah John ein Sanitätszelt, das in aller Eile aufgebaut wurde, Luftwaffenangehörige. Es mußten um die einhundert Leute hier sein. Wo kamen die alle so plötzlich her?

„Eine kleine Eingreiftruppe, mehr sollte es nicht sein. Und was haben wir jetzt?" knurrte Mitchell auf dem Fahrersitz. Seine Finger hatten sich so fest um das Lenkrad gekrallt, daß die Knöchel weiß wurden.

Sie kamen nur noch im Schrittempo voran, da überall Menschen umherschwirrten.

Ein SWAT-Team! Wo kamen denn jetzt auch noch Scharfschützen her?

John wäre am liebsten in seinem Sitz versunken. Er konnte sich jetzt schon vorstellen, was für eine Predigt Landry ihm halten würde zum Thema unnütze Kosten. Und ob dieses Großaufgebot sich günstig auf Vashtus Asylantrag auswirken würde, wagte er zu bezweifeln.

Mitchell wurde an den Straßenrand gewunken und stellte den Motor ab. „Hier sieht's aus wie in einem Bienenschwarm. Dann suchen wir doch einmal die Königin", murmelte er und löste den Gurt.

John tat es ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach und stieg aus dem Mietwagen.

Um sie herum herrschte immer noch Betriebsamkeit, doch jetzt konnte er, was er im Auto nicht vermocht hatte, die Sache überblicken. Kein Chaos, nein, es ging sehr geordnet zu. Die Leute holten sich ihre Anweisungen von einem schwarzen Van, der nur ein kurzes Stück weiter geparkt war, und gingen dann, um eben ihre Befehle auszuführen.

Jetzt ging ihm auch auf, daß einige Zivilisten zwischen den ganzen Armeeangehörigen zu finden waren. Sowohl wohl Mitglieder des Geheimdienstes wie auch ... Jugendliche?

„... da rüber. Und sagen Sie Bishop, er soll seine Leute bereit machen zum Reingehen", hörte er eine ihm sehr bekannte Frauenstimme befehlen. Dann erhaschte er endlich einen Blick auf die Antikerin: Sie stand in der Tür zur Ladefläche des schwarzen Vans, um ein bißchen größer zu erscheinen als sie war. Und offensichtlich koordinierte sie wirklich all das hier. Um sie herum jedenfalls befanden sich die Befehlsempfänger, machten sich entweder bereit wegzugehen und ihren Auftrag auszuführen, oder aber sie wollten wissen, was sie jetzt zu tun hatten.

„Und wir brauchen noch Nachschub an Sauerstoff. Rodney, teilen Sie das bitte Landry mit." Vashtu sprang von dem Van herunter, nachdem sie offensichtlich fertig war und ging, noch immer dicht gefolgt von einem halben Dutzend Männern, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

„Miss Uruhk!" rief Mitchell in diesem Moment. Allein in diesen beiden Wörtern gährte schon die Wut, die er empfinden mußte.

John dagegen fühlte sich zwar überrumpelt, war andererseits aber auch durchaus positiv überrascht und sah sich in seiner Einschätzung bestätigt. Hatte er nicht bereits vor einem Jahr gesagt, daß Vashtu in der Lage war, ein eigenes Team zu führen?

Die Antikerin schlüpfte in eine Überlebensweste, während sie jetzt auf sie beide wartete. Mit geübten Griffen kontrollierte sie den Inhalt der vielen Taschen, nahm dann von einem jungen Marine ein Hüfthalfter entgegen.

„Was soll das hier? Es war die Rede von einer kleinen Eingreiftruppe, nicht von einem Kleinkrieg!" warf Mitchell ihr vor, kaum daß er vor ihr stand.

Vashtu steckte das Hüfthalfter um, daß es für sie als Linkshänderin geeignet war. John erinnerte sich schwach daran, wie amüsiert er gewesen war, als sie beide wie in einer Spiegelpantomime in eine Höhle eingedrungen waren vor einem Jahr.

„Es war nicht meine Idee. Ich wollte nur ein paar Sanis mit dabei, das war alles", entgegnete die Antikerin, schnallte sich jetzt doch endlich das Halfter um und nahm die Beretta, die man ihr hinhielt.

„Ach, und wer ist dann für das hier verantwortlich?" Mitchells ganze Gestalt wirkte wie kurz vor dem Sprung.

„Das IOA dachte, es sei besser, der Gefahr so schnell und gründlich zu begegnen und hat eine Empfehlung an den Präsidenten ausgegeben. Wenn Sie sich beschweren wollen, dann tun Sie es bei ihm." Gekonnt kontrollierte Vashtu das Magazin, dann die Waffe, ehe sie sie einsteckte.

„Sie haben Panik gemacht, ist doch so!"

Vashtu kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte langsam aber unmißverständlich den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht. Wie besprochen bin ich mit McKay zur Daedalus hinauf, um die Eingreiftruppe zu unterrichten und einzuweisen. Als wir hier ankamen ... Nun, um es kurz zu machen, wir sind ein bißchen spät."

Augenblicklich klingelten sämtliche Alarmsignale in Johns Kopf, während auch er sich jetzt ausrüsten ließ und als erstes aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte. „Die Iratus sind geschlüpft? Wann?"

Vashtu richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit augenblicklich auf ihn. „Noch sind nicht alle geschlüpft, aber einige. Die Betroffenen werden gerade behandelt. Im Moment haben wir ein halbes Dutzend plus noch einmal zehn, die einen psychotischen Schub durchleben und nicht wirklich ansprechbar sind. Daher das Sanitätszelt."

„Wie bitte?" An Mitchells Hals schwoll eine Ader. „Und deshalb haben Sie Panik verbreitet und diesen Massenauflauf zu stande gebracht? Wie wollen Sie das erklären, Miss Uruhk? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das alles hier kostet?"

„Es könnte allerdings auch eine perfekte Tarnung sein", entgegnete John, dem plötzlich ein Licht aufging.

Vashtu grinste breit und nickte.

„Mam?"

Ein junger Marine hielt der Antikerin ein Funktelefon hin. Ehe sie allerdings danach greifen konnte, hatte Mitchell es schon am Ohr und meldete sich. Um dann krebsrot anzulaufen und es an sie weiterzureichen.

John beobachtete das ganze mit leicht gequälter Miene.

„Ja, Sir. Sicher, Sir", hörte er Vashtu antworten, wußte nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Also rüstete er sich selbst weiter auf.

„Der Präsident", raunte Mitchell ihm zu. „Und er wollte Ihre Freundin sprechen."

John blinzelte, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Der Präsident sprach mit Vashtu, und sie antwortete. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen? Er hatte Hayes dummerweise nicht gewählt.

Die Antikerin beendete das Gespräch und reichte das Telefon zurück. „Tut mir leid", wandte sie sich an Mitchell. „Sie waren nicht aufzutreiben und wir wußten nicht, über welche Route ihr beide kommen würdet."

John mußte ein lautes Gelächter unterdrücken, als er begriff. „Du hast die Einsatzleitung?"

Vashtu nickte, während sie beinahe verschämt unter ihren Ponyfransen hochblinzelte zu ihm. Irgendwie wirkte sie dabei wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sich zwar diebisch freute, dies aber auf gar keinen Fall zugeben würde.

„Auf wessen Empfehlung hin wurden ausgerechnet Sie zur Einsatzleiterin bestimmt?" fuhr Mitchell die Antikerin an.

Deren Augen wurden noch größer. „Meines Wissens, auf Empfehlung von General O'Neill. Immerhin bin ich ja keine echte Militärangehörige." Wieder dieses zerknirschte Lächeln.

Mitchell hatte währenddessen alle Farbe verloren. „Ständig hocken Sie im SGC bei Landry, quatschen mit Vala, beraten Carter oder trainieren mit Teal'c. Die ganze Zeit habe ich immer Sie vor der Nase. Und jetzt hier auch noch?" Es fiel dem SG-1-Leader offensichtlich schwer, nicht das auszusprechen, was ihm wohl mehr als deutlich auf der Zunge lag.

„Mam, McKay wäre dann soweit. Er erwartet Sie im Technik-Zelt", meldete ein MP, der John vage bekannt vorkam.

„Tut mir leid." Vashtu zuckte noch einmal mit den Schultern, dann folgte sie dem Militärpolizisten.

„Wir sollten sehen, was dabei herauskommt", schlug John augenblicklich vor und folgte der Antikerin.

Ein Mädchen, vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechszehn Jahre alt, wurde, flankiert von zwei Sanitätern, an ihnen vorbeigeführt. Leise wimmerte sie, bis sie direkte an John vorbei mußte. Ruckhaft hob sie plötzlich den Kopf und begann zu schreien: „Das Monster! Passen Sie auf das Monster auf!"

John zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, auch weil plötzlich unliebsame Erinnerungen in ihm aufstiegen.

Das Monster, so hatte er damals auch diesen armen Kerl genannt, der in New York von Naniten befallen wurde, die ihn dann komplett umbauten.

„Das Monster kommt, es kommt, um uns alle zu holen ..." Das Mädchen wimmerte, während die beiden Sanitäter es endlich in das Krankenzelt weiterführen konnten.

Vashtu, die offensichtlich auf die Schreierei in ihrem Rücken aufmerksam geworden war, kam mit ernstem Gesicht die paar Schritte zurück. „So sind alle, die nicht von den Iratus angefallen wurden, aber in der Halle gewesen sind", erklärte sie mit besorgter Stimme.

John runzelte die Stirn und sah dem Mädchen nach. „Alle reden sie von einem Monster?" fragte er vorsichtshalber nach.

„Ja." Vashtu drehte sich wieder um.

„Und warum sollte irgendjemand davon ausgehen, daß Ihre sechs Käferlein nicht die gesamte Brut gewesen sind?" fragte Mitchell.

„Weil sich das durch die Psychosefälle erklärt", antwortete die Antikerin, die schon wieder ihr vormaliges Ziel anstrebte und sich einen Weg durch die geschäftige Menge suchte.

John sah aufmerksam nach rechts und links und schürzte schließlich die Lippen. Er konnte sich denken, was dieser Massenauflauf wirklich sollte. Eine bessere Tarnung für diese Operation hätte sich keiner von ihnen wünschen können, ging ihm auf.

„Sie wollen mich hochnehmen!"

„Keinesfalls." Vashtu schüttelte zweimal den Kopf, bevor sie ihr Headset an ihrem Ohr befestigte. „Da die betroffenen Jugendlichen quasi sofort nach Betreten der Halle angegriffen wurden von den Iratus, die Psychosefälle aber immer noch vorkommen, muß das Nest noch existent sein und sich weiter schützen. Wären alle Jungtiere geschlüpft, gäbe es keinen Grund mehr, im Kopf von irgendjemanden ein beängstigendes Bild zu erzeugen."

„Ziemlich schwache Erklärung für etwas, für daß Sie noch immer keinen Beweis besitzen, Miss Uruhk", wandte Mitchell ein.

Sie betraten jetzt das Technik-Zelt, in dem in aller Eile das Equipment dieses Kontingents aufgebaut worden war. Bildschirme, Monitore, Rechner, Scanner, Funkgeräte, alles was das Herz begehrte und sogar noch ein bißchen mehr war hier, durch Zeltstoff vor der Sonnenhitze geschützt, zu finden.

Nach dem scheinbaren Chaos draußen herrschte hier drinnen dagegen zwar geschäftiges Treiben, aber in geordneten Bahnen. Und der, der diese Bahnen offensichtlich ordnete, war niemand anderes als Rodney McKay, der vor einem Bildschirm saß und mit irgendetwas beschäftigt war, das John nicht ganz erkennen konnte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit der Polizei und dem CSI?" erkundigte er sich plötzlich.

Vashtu drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um. „Oh, wir haben ein bißchen Abwechslung auf deren Weg gestreut. Die dürften noch etwas beschäftigt sein mit dem Durchkommen bis zur Straßensperre. Und weiter wird es dann für sie nicht gehen."

„So einfach, ja?" Mitchell kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wie wollen Sie diesen Massenauflauf erklären, Miss Uruhk? Haben Sie das den Präsidenten gefragt?"

„Ein Manöver, bei der aus Versehen halluzinogenes Gas freigesetzt wurde und einige, sich widerrechtlich auf dem Gelände aufhaltende Jugendliche leicht verletzte", antwortete die Antikerin prompt.

„Ein Manöver ..." Mitchells Stimme klang trocken.

„Wirklich gutes Ablenkungsmanöver." John nickte anerkennend.

Tatsächlich hatte er sich das gedacht, seit Vashtu ihre Erklärung geliefert hatte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, daß man ihr erst so viele Mittel zur Verfügung stellte, um sie dann ins Aus zu manövrieren. Offensichtlich hielt da jemand wirklich viel von ihr und ebenso offensichtlich wurde Vashtu mit der Leitung dieser Operation getestet, ob sie fähig war, eine solche Verantwortung zu tragen.

Und, irgendwie wunderte es ihn nun gar nicht, daß ausgerechnet O'Neills Name bei dieser ganzen Sache auftauchte. Eher war er überrascht, daß der General noch nicht hier war, um seinen neuen Schützling zu beobachten bei dem, was sie hier anstellen konnte.

Dabei ... bisher hatte Vashtu das ganze hier recht gut im Griff, befand John. Die Leute hörten auf sie und führten offensichtlich auch ihre Befehle aus. Selbst die Kommunikation, die sie immer wieder von ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe abzulenken drohte, hatte sie unter Kontrolle. Jeder wußte, was er zu tun hatte, und, und da hatte Mitchell wirklich einen guten Vergleich gezogen, Vashtu befand sich wie ein ruhender Pol in der Mitte dieses ganzen wie eine Bienenkönigin, die ihrem Staat Anweisungen gab.

Nein, er zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, daß sie dem ganzen gewachsen war. Vielleicht würde sie aufgrund der Umstände etwas zu vorsichtig sein, aber sie würde das hier zu einem Ende bringen, so oder so. Und er zweifelte nicht daran, daß dieses Ende positiv für sie ausgehen würde.

„Ach, da sind Sie ja endlich!" McKay war auf sie aufmerksam geworden, winkte ihnen jetzt ungeduldig zu.

„Haben Sie etwas für uns, Rodney?" Vashtu schien auf der Stelle alles um sich her zu vergessen, trat an die Seite des Wissenschaftlers und beugte sich über den Bildschirm, vor dem er saß.

„Könnte sein. Ist zwar nicht die beste Aufnahme, aber ich schätze ..." McKay tippte etwas herum, bis er zufrieden schien mit dem Ergebnis. „Besser geht's nicht."

John war der Antikerin gefolgt, beugte sich jetzt auf der anderen Seite über seinen Freund und starrte auf den Monitor, auf dem ein körniges Schwarz-Weiß-Bild zu sehen war. „Ihr habt ein MALP da drin?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Schien mir erst einmal sicherer. Irgendwelche Umweltdaten?" antwortete die Antikerin.

„Luftzusammensetzung normal für die Erde, Temperatur okay. Luftfeuchtigkeit ist etwas hoch", McKay verzog das Gesicht und schob die beiden, die ihn bedrängten, mit den Armen ein wenig von sich.

„Das Bild ist schlecht", merkte in diesem Moment Mitchell an, der hinter dem Wissenschaftler stand.

„Der Stahl in den Betonwänden stört die Übertragung", kommentierte McKay nur. „Außerdem ist es dunkel da drin. Entweder ist die Sicherung durchgebrannt oder die Bälger sind noch nicht dazu gekommen, das Licht einzuschalten."

„Letzteres ... hoffentlich." Vashtu schob sich wieder näher an den Bildschirm heran und kniff die Augen zusammen. Mit einem Finger deutete sie auf einen eigenartig geformten Umriß. „Was ist das?"

„Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden", ätzte McKay und bewegte den Stick, mit dem die Sonde kontrolliert wurde.

Eine schnelle Bewegung war am unteren Rand des Bildes zu sehen.

John zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, sein Herz schlug schneller. „Was war das?" fragte er alarmiert.

„Da da drin nichts lebendiges außer den Iratus ist, dürfte es sich um einen Ihrer Lieblinge handeln, Sheppard", kommentierte McKay trocken.

John erschauderte unwillkürlich.

„Konzentrieren wir uns wieder auf das Ding, um die Iratus kümmern wir uns danach. Ich möchte keine unliebsame Überraschung erleben, wenn wir da reingehen", entgegnete Vashtu angespannt.

John holte tief Atem, schwieg jetzt aber.

Aus dem Dunkel und dem schneeigen Bild des Monitors schälte sich allmählich etwas, was für ihn entfernte Ähnlichkeit hatte mit einem alten Filmmonster. Da fiel ihm das Motto des Monsterhauses ein und einen Moment lang wollte er sich beruhigt aufrichten. Dann aber bemerkte er, daß dieses Ding ... sich bewegte.

„Jede Wette, wir haben das athosianische Kunsthandwerk gefunden", murmelte Vashtu.

„Das Monster ..." flüsterte John. „Wieso bewegt es sich?" Er warf einen ratlosen Blick zu der Antikerin hinüber.

„Nicht die Statue bewegt sich, der Kokon tut es", antwortete sie und richtete sich auf, um ihr Funkgerät zu aktivieren. „Bishop, wir gehen rein. Etwa fünf bis sechs Meter neben dem Eingang steht eine eigenartige, außerirdische Statue. Die beinhaltet das Nest. Und Vorsicht, ein weiterer Käfer ist geschlüpft."

„Verstanden, Mam", kam die verzerrte Antwort aus dem Funkgerät.

„Wenn ihr mitkommen wollt, ich gehe rüber." Vashtu klopfte einmal mit den Fingerknöcheln auf den Metalltisch, an dem McKay saß, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zelt wieder.

John zögerte nicht, sondern folgte ihr sofort, ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Hoffentlich machte sie nicht ausgerechnet jetzt einen Fehler!


	17. Das Nest

Vashtu war angespannt und sich durchaus der Verantwortung bewußt, die ihr von Präsident Hayes übertragen worden war. Sie verstand allerdings auch Mitchell, der natürlich alles andere als erfreut war darüber, daß ihm das Kommando sozusagen entzogen worden war. Andererseits hatte er das Funkgerät liegen lassen, nicht sie. Und sie war auch nicht diejenige gewesen, die Meldung machte auf der Daedalus, das hatte McKay getan.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, sie hatte sich eigentlich heraushalten wollen, nachdem das Nest lokalisiert war. Aus der Datenbank wußte sie jetzt zwar einiges mehr über die Iratus, aber dieses Wissen war für sie erst einmal theoretisch und mußte überprüft werden. Und für Überprüfungen war sie noch nie der Typ gewesen, nur für Korrekturen.

Aber wie auch immer, sie war jetzt die Verantwortliche für all das hier, ihr oblag es, die Insekten zu vernichten. Denn zumindest dieser Befehl des Präsidenten war sehr eindeutig gewesen, nachdem Caldwell und McKay ihm grob geschildert hatten, WAS genau die Iratus-Käfer taten: Keiner durfte entkommen. Für eventuelle Studien stand immer noch das sektierte Exemplar in der AREA 51 zur Verfügung sowie in Kürze das lebende, das das CSI eingefangen hatte. Alle anderen waren auf der Stelle, oder doch so schnell wie möglich, auszulöschen.

Aus diesem Grund, und nur aus diesem Grund, lieferte die Odyssee gerade noch einige Fässer mit Giftgas, das sie in die Lagerhalle leiten sollten, sollten sie des Befalls anders nicht Herr werden. Vashtu allerdings würde das Gas nur als allerletzte Möglichkeit einsetzen, das hatte sie sich gleich zu dem Zeitpunkt geschworen, als sie von dieser unverhofften Lieferung erfahren hatte. Sie vertraute auf altbewährte Methoden: Maschinenpistolen, außen Scharfschützen, die den Eingang zur Halle ständig kontrollierten und Flammenwerfer, die sie sich aus Armeebeständen hatte herbringen lassen.

„Sind wir soweit?" fragte sie, als sie bei der Gruppe, die das Lagerhaus betreten sollte, angekommen war. Captain Bishop, seineszeichens Marine mit Spezialausbildung und Leader von Gruppe A, bestätigte, während John und Mitchell nun auch eintrafen.

„Da drinnen äußerst vorsichtig sein", erklärte Vashtu den Männern noch einmal. „Die Insekten schlüpfen jetzt. Jungtiere sind noch nicht in der Lage, ein Lebewesen von der Größe eines Menschen zu töten, es sei denn, derjenige befindet sich ohnehin schon an der Schwelle zum Jenseits. Sie sind allerdings sehr flink und wendig. Was das Nest angeht ... Am besten fackeln wir die ganze Statue ab, damit dürften sich dann auch weitere schlüpfende Iratus erledigt haben. Und nicht vergessen, der Kokon sondert einen Duftstoff ab, der bei Menschen wie ein Halluzinogen wirkt. Kommen Sie der Statue also nicht zu nahe. Flammenwerfer auf größere Distanz einstellen."

Bishop sah sich kurz in seiner Gruppe um, dann nickte er. „Wir sind bereit, Mam."

Vashtu holte tief Atem.

Lieber wäre sie mit der ersten Gruppe reingegangen, naja, noch lieber wäre sie jetzt auf irgendeinem anderen Planeten, vorzugsweise so weit von der Erde entfernt wie nur möglich. Aber sie war jetzt nun einmal hier und hatte das Kommando. Also?

„Gruppe Alpha, Abmarsch!" Ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie einen solchen Befehl jeden Tag geben, doch ihr Magen zog sich beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen.

Sie hatte noch nie irgendein Kommando inne gehabt, ging ihr auf, während sie nun eine P-90 an ihrer Weste befestigte. Immer war sie die Befehlsempfängerin gewesen. Sicher, sie gab Tips, wenn sie eine Lösung parat hatte, vielleicht war sie dann wirklich ein bißchen herrisch. Aber sie meinte es gut.

John legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah besorgt zu ihr hinunter. Ihr Herz, das ohnehin schon schneller als gewohnt schlug, tat einen Hüpfer bei dieser Berührung und sie überlief es heiß und kalt.

„Du solltest das ganze vielleicht besser von hier draußen koordinieren", schlug er mit sanfter Stimme fort. „Nicht daß ich dir das da drin nicht zutraue. Aber von hier hast du einen besseren Überblick."

In diesem Moment, als sie zu ihm hochsah und seine Augen sie beinahe anflehten, nicht die Halle zu betreten, um sich nicht selbst in Gefahr zu bringen, in dieser Sekunde, als der Klang seiner Stimme noch in der Luft lag und in ihr nachvibrierte, in diesem Atemzug wäre sie vielleicht wirklich bereit gewesen, draußen zu bleiben und diesen schwierigen Teil den Männern, die man ihr zugeteilt hatte, zu überlassen. Doch im nächsten Moment drängte sich Mitchell an ihnen beiden vorbei und warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu.

„Wissen Sie was, Miss Uruhk?" fragte er. „Sie müssen noch einiges lernen, ehe Sie wirklich ein Kommando wie dieses leiten können. Und vor allem müssen Sie sich durchsetzen. Sheppard, wir gehen rein!"

„Nein!"

Vashtu war wie gelähmt und konnte nur zusehen, wie Mitchell die Tür öffnete und im Dunkel der Halle verschwand.

„Verdammt!" fluchte John los.

Und sie riß sich los und stürzte dem SG-1-Leader nach. Auf keinen Fall durfte Mitchell ohne Deckung da drin sein, auf gar keinen Fall!

„Vashtu!" rief John ihr nach, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloß, noch während sie die Lampe an der P-90 einschaltete.

Von irgendwo hörte sie ein unterdrücktes Husten, dann leise Schritte.

Vashtu versuchte sich zu orientieren, da öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihr erneut und John kam herein, den Flammenwerfer, den sie für ihre Gruppe hatte haben wollen, mit sich schleifend.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so losstürmen", fuhr er sie an.

„Wir können Mitchell aber auch nicht allein hier lassen!" entgegnete sie lauter als sie wollte.

„Der kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen." John kämpfte mit den Gurten, um sich den Flammenwerfer selbst auf den Rücken zu schnallen.

„Ach, und ich kann das nicht?" ätzte sie ihn an.

Er stutzte, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Du bist die Kommandierende, das ist ein kleiner aber feiner Unterschied." Endlich gelang es ihm, die schwere Gasflasche richtig auf seinem Rücken zu positionieren, schloß den ersten Gurt.

Vashtu drehte sich wieder zu der sie um umgebenden Dunkelheit herum und blinzelte hinein. Ein Stück entfernt konnte sie andere Lichter ausmachen, sehr wahrscheinlich Bishop und sein Marines-Team.

„Mitchell?" rief sie in die Dunkelheit hinein, bis ihr aufging, daß sie ja immer noch ein Funkgerät hatte. Wie automatisch aktivierte sie es. „Bishop, Sie haben nicht zufällig Colonel Mitchell gesehen? Wir sind ... getrennt worden."

„Negativ, Mam", lautete die Antwort. „Wir nähern uns jetzt dem Nest, Mam. Sieht bis jetzt recht einfach aus."

„Wollen wir hoffen, daß das auch so bleibt", seufzte sie, drehte sich zu John um, der mittlerweile fortgefahren war, sich den Flammenwerfer anzulegen. „Können wir?"

Seine haselnußfarbenen Augen sahen sie abschätzend an, dann nickte er, hob noch einmal die Schultern, um die Gasflasche auf seinem Rücken in eine angenehmere Position zu bringen.

In diesem Moment hörten sie beide den ersten Schrei.

„Verdammt!" Vashtu wirbelte herum, hatte die Waffe bereits im Anschlag. „Wir müssen los!"

„Dann los, aber vorsichtig!" mahnte John, der seinerseits den Stutzen des Flammenwerfers fest umklammerte.

Vashtu kniff die Lippen aufeinander, nickte aber und ging vorsichtig los, während sie wieder ihr Funkgerät aktivierte. „Bishop? Status!"

Keine Antwort, nur ein mehrstimmiges Wimmern aus der Dunkelheit.

„McKay, irgendetwas zu sehen?" hörte sie John hinter sich fragen.

Warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht? Immerhin war da vorn auch noch das MALP! Sie hätte einfach bei Rodney nachfragen können.

„Keiner auf dem Bildschirm", hörte sie die Antwort des Kanadiers und nickte stumm.

Das Wimmern wurde deutlicher, und dann ... tauchten ein Paar Beine im Licht ihrer P-90 auf. Beine, die in Armeehosen steckten.

Vashtu ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und leuchtete dem Mann ins Gesicht. Es war einer von Bishops Männern, und an seinem Hals ...

„Oh Mann, sagtest du nicht, Jungtiere könnten keinen Menschen töten?" fragte John, nachdem auch er hatte erkennen müssen, was sich da wie ein bizarrer Schmuck um den Hals des Mannes wand.

„Er ist bewußtlos und steht vermutlich unter Schock", entgegnete Vashtu, richtete sich wieder auf und sah in die Dunkelheit. „Aber er lebt."

Nur ein kurzes Stück weiter hockte ein weiterer Marine auf dem Boden und wippte immer wieder vor und zurück, während er unverständliches Zeug brabbelte.

„Hier geht's ja mächtig ab", murmelte John.

Vashtu nickte stumm.

Es wurde ein Fiasko. Sie war sich ganz sicher, diese ganze Operation würde ein voller Fehlschlag werden. Hatte sie nicht schon zwei mehr oder minder Verluste? Zwei Männer waren ausgefallen, und sie konnte nur hoffen, daß sie sich wieder erholen würden.

Vashtu schnürte es die Kehle zu, dennoch zwang sie sich, sich wieder aufzurichten und erneut ihr Funkgerät zu aktivieren. „Bishop, wo sind Sie? Mitchell? Sind wenigstens Sie irgendwo in dieser Halle?"

Sie hörte ihre eigene Stimme, nur wenige Schritte weiter, und fluchte in ihrer Muttersprache.

„Falls es dich interessiert, ich denke, du machst deine Sache ganz gut", merkte John an.

„Gut zu wissen, daß ich Leute, die mehr über mein Versagen wissen wollen, nur zu dir schicken muß - den einzigen Mann auf der gesamten Erde, zu dem ich eigentlich keinen Kontakt haben dürfte", entgegnete sie.

Ein dritter Mann aus Bishops Gruppe stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte ins Nichts, bis sie ihm ihre Hand vor das Gesicht hielt. Dann begann er laut und sehr anhaltend zu schreien, bis ihm die Luft ausging. Er knickte mit den Knien ein und hockte dann, wie sein Kamerad, wimmernd am Boden.

John runzelte die Stirn, als Vashtu zu ihm hochsah. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Marine, dann blickte er sie an. „Fällt dir vielleicht auch etwas auf?" erkundigte er sich.

Vashtu blinzelte, drehte sich um und sah in die Dunkelheit. Hier irgendwo mußte der Kokon sein. Sie konnte ihn beinahe riechen. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Fällt dir nicht auf, daß wir beide nicht beeinträchtigt sind, alle anderen aber schon ... es sei denn, an ihnen ist gerade ein Iratus angedockt?"

„Das ist Zufall", wiegelte sie augenblicklich ab.

„Nein, nein, vielleicht nicht."

Vashtu stutzte, als sie so plötzlich McKays Stimme hörte. Dann erst ging ihr auf, daß ihr Funkgerät noch immer offen und aktiviert war. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Kanadier jedes Wort mithören können. Also Schnitzer Nummer zwei!

„Sie sollten bedenken, daß Sie beide den anderen etwas voraus haben: Sie, Vashtu, tragen Iratus-Zellen in sich, und in Sheppards Fall könnten noch leichte genetische Anomalien vorliegen", fuhr McKay fort.

Vashtu blieb stehen.

Sie wollte besser nicht über das nachdenken, was der Kanadier ihr da gerade zu schlucken gegeben hatte. Andererseits aber ... konnte es durchaus sein, daß ...

„Das stimmt. Jedenfalls durfte ich bisher immer noch alle vier Wochen bei den Ärzten vorsprechen, um eine Genanalyse machen zu lassen", berichtete John. „Vielleicht erinnert sich ein Teil von mir tatsächlich noch daran und ich bin deshalb ..."

„Das Monster ... hütet euch ... Monster ..."

Vashtu wirbelte auf der Stelle herum und wollte schon loshetzen, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß sie ja nicht einfach so voranstürmen konnte. John war mit dem Flammenwerfer langsamer als sie, immerhin mußte er das ganze Gewicht mit sich herumschleppen.

„Mitchell? Sind Sie das?" rief sie statt dessen in die Dunkelheit hinein. „McKay, irgendetwas zu sehen?"

„Das Nest scheint sich wieder zu bewegen ... in Ihre Richtung! Was auch immer Sie vorhaben, Sie sollten es schnell zu Ende bringen."

„Mitchell!" rief Vashtu wieder in die Halle hinaus, wartete, bis John aufgeschlossen hatte, ehe sie weiterging, sich aber immer wieder bremsen mußte.

„Vashtu, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß bisher jeder Iratus-Käfern jegliche Intelligenz abgeschworen hat. Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, daß ich meinen Augen trauen darf. Die Statue, und damit das Nest, bewegt sich wieder. Und es hält sehr zielgenau auf Sie beide zu!"

Waren Iratus doch intelligenter als allgemein angenommen? Hatten sie sich vielleicht in den letzten zehntausend Jahren zu einer intelligenteren Art weiter entwickelt?

Sie wußte es nicht, und ganz sicher wollte sie das auch nicht jetzt und hier herausfinden.

„Mitchell!" Dieses Mal brüllte sie so laut sie konnte, doch noch immer keine Reaktion.

Dann tauchte Bishop aus der Dunkelheit auf. Er saß zusammengesunken auf dem Boden, und es schien, als würde sein Körper nur durch den Flammenwerfer in dieser Position gehalten, den er auf den Rücken geschnallt trug.

„Bishop!" Vashtu hockte sich bei dem Marine nieder, suchte nach seinem Puls, fand ihn aber zunächst nicht. Dann aber stellte sie erleichtert fest, daß er doch noch lebte, nur sein Herz sehr schwach und unregelmäßig schlug. An seinem Hals fand sie zwei punktförmige Male.

„Es ist noch einer geschlüpft", wandte sie sich an John, ließ die P-90 los und begann statt dessen die Gurte des zweiten Flammenwerfers zu lösen.

„Was tust du da?" verlangte John ungeduldig zu wissen.

„Wir müssen das Nest zerstören, ehe noch mehr schlüpfen können. Und wir müssen die Männer hier herausschaffen", antwortete sie ungeduldig.

„Vashtu!"

Etwas in Johns Stimme alarmierte sie und ließ sie aufblicken.

John starrte in die Dunkelheit hinter ihrem Rücken, und soweit sie das in dem wenigen Licht ausmachen konnte, war er leichenblaß.

Langsam drehte sie sich auf den Fersen um und holte tief Atem, als sie nun zum ersten Mal die Statue in der Realität sah.

Um was es sich handelte, konnte sie nicht wirklich bestimmen, sehr wahrscheinlich war es wirklich ein mystisches Geschöpf, das sich irgendein Volk der Pegasus-Galaxie ausgedacht hatte. Es selbst bewegte sich auch nicht, dennoch aber hielt es eigenartig ruckhaft auf sie zu. Das außerirdische Holz schimmerte dabei und verstärkte den Eindruck einer unseligen Belebung noch.

„Komm da weg ..." Johns Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

Und sie hörte es. Das leise, brodelnde Zischen, das sie überall wiedererkannt hätte.

Das Jungtier lauerte in der Dunkelheit neben dem bewußtlosen Bishop, und sie stand gerade ganz weit oben auf der Speisekarte.

„Komm da weg, Vash!" John hob den Auslöser des Flammenwerfers und schwenkte ihn langsam in ihre Richtung ein.

Vashtu schluckte hart. Vor ihr erhob sich als Hindernis der bewußtlose Marine, zur Rechten näherte sich die Statue mit dem Nest und zu ihrer Linken lauerte irgendwo in der Dunkelheit ein Iratus. Der einzige Ausweg war das unsichere Dunkel in ihrem Rücken. Und sie wußte nicht, ob nicht eventuell noch weitere Käfer dort lauerten.

Vashtu kniff die Lippen aufeinander.

Der Kokon, der sich irgendwo innerhalb der fremdartigen Statue befand, gab ebenfalls eigentümlich zischende Laute von sich, was den Eindruck des Lebendigen des Holzes noch erhöhte.

„Vashtu, weg da!"

Wenn John jetzt den Flammenwerfer aktivierte würde er so oder so Bishop zumindest schwere Verbrennungen zufügen. Vielleicht würde der Marine sogar sein Leben verlieren, sollte der Flammenwerfer auf seinem Rücken noch in die Luft gehen. Und sie selbst hatte kaum eine andere Chance.

„Aktiviere ihn!" befahl sie John und holte Schwung. Im gleichen Moment, in dem auch der Iratus zum Angriff überging und die Statue auseinanderbrach.

Vashtu sprang vor, direkt auf Bishop hinauf, riß den Marine mit sich um zu Boden und betete einfach nur. Und über ihr, neben ihr, scheinbar überall um sie herum brüllte das Feuer ...


	18. Leaving Las Vegas

Aufzeichnung eines Funkkontaktes zur ehemaligen Atlantis-Basis, weitergeleitet via Daedalus (Übersetzung von Dr. Daniel Jackson):

**Helia:** Ich hörte, du würdest noch leben. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber dieser Mr. Woolsey sagte es mir während der Verhandlungen.

**Vashtu:** Verräter!

**Helia:** Oh, du weißt also bereits, was ich von dir will. Erstaunlich ...

**Vashtu:** Oh nein, ich bin keine Verräterin, Verehrteste. Leider hat Moros mich vergessen, nachdem endgültig beschlossen wurde, Lantia aufzugeben. Dummerweise konnte ich überleben. Ob er sich vielleicht verrechnet hat ... ?

**Helia:** Wie kannst du es wagen, du ... du ...

**Vashtu:** Sprich dich ruhig aus, Schätzchen.

**Helia: **Ich werde veranlassen, daß du so schnell als möglich ausgeliefert wirst, Vashtu Uruhk. Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall auf einem Planeten mit den Tauben lassen. Wer weiß, was du unter ihnen noch anrichten wirst!

**Vashtu:** Frag Woolsey, der kann dir die eine oder andere Schote erzählen. Und Auslieferung klingt gar nicht gut. Helia, wie wärs mit einem Powerdrink, der regt dein Hirn vielleicht ein bißchen an. Es gibt nicht mehr viele von uns. Wir sollten mit den Menschen zusammenarbeiten statt uns zu vergraben.

**Helia:** Die Argumente der Familie Uruhk klingen selbst nach zehntausend Jahren noch ignorant und zu einfach. Wir werden die Bedrohung bekämpfen, die die Tauben offensichtlich auch nicht in den Griff bekommen haben.

**Vashtu:** Upps!

**Helia: **Was?

**Vashtu:** Höre ich da einen gewissen „ich brauche deine Ergebnisse"-Unterton heraus?

**Helia:** Ich brauche deine Ergebnisse nicht, Vashtu Uruhk. Falls du es vergessen hast, ich besitze die uneingeschränkte Macht über Lantia.

**Vashtu:** Dumm nur, daß ich die Paßwörter für die wichtigen Bereiche geändert habe ...

**Helia:** Du bluffst!

**Vashtu: **Laß es drauf ankommen. Du kriegst weder meine Ergebnisse noch die Unterlagen von Janus oder meinem Vater. Das einzige, was ich dir ans Herz lege sind die delikaten Moose, angereichert mit der DNA einiger artfremder Spezies. Du darfst also die Hungernden speisen, aber mehr auch nicht.

**Helia: **Lantia ist auch deine Heimat.

**Vashtu:** Sekunde, laß mich das jetzt bitte genießen, ja?

**Helia:** Was genießen?

**Vashtu: **Die Sekunde, bevor du mich auf Knien anflehst, die Therapie offenzulegen.

**Helia: **Du irrst dich.

**Vashtu: **Schätzchen, vertrau mir, da muß schon ein wenig mehr kommen als das, was du bisher vorgebracht hast. Ich erwarte mindestens eine Entschuldigung.

**Helia: **Darauf allerdings wirst du lange warten müssen. An meiner Meinung hat sich nichts geändert.

**Vashtu:** Weißt du was? Ich hab das gewußt. Echt, ich hab das wirklich gewußt. Und genau darum habe ich die Erde um Hilfe gebeten. Und aus genau diesem Grund bin ich jetzt auf Thera und du hockst in Lantia und kochst im eigenen Saft. Dumm gelaufen, Helia.

**Helia:** Die Tauben werden schon noch verstehen, daß sie jemandem wie dir nicht trauen können. Du bist besser dort aufgehoben, wo du offensichtlich ausgebrochen bist. Und sollte sich bestätigen, was du ...

(undeutliche Stimmen im Hintergrund)

**Vashtu:** (alarmiert) Sag mir nicht, daß da gerade ein Asuranerschiff auf Lantia zufliegt.

**Helia:** Unsere erste Waffe gegen die Wraith trifft ein, du hast recht. Und ich bin zuversichtlich, daß sie, kombiniert mit der zweiten, einiges bewirken wird. Wir waren schon immer die Überlegenen, Vashtu Uruhk. Daran hat auch die offensichtliche Vermischung unseres Blutes mit Tauben wenig geändert.

**Vashtu:** Okay, jetzt laß uns unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten mal hintenanstellen. Mit einem hast du recht: Lantia IST meine Heimat - und die wüßte ich gern in EINEM Stück. Also blas diese Sache ab! Laß die Asuraner um aller Weisheit Willen nicht näher an den Planeten heran!

**Helia:** Glaubst du etwa immer noch die Spukgeschichten, die die Alten uns früher erzählten? Vashtu Uruhk ...

(wieder undeutliche Stimmen im Hintergrund, dann bricht das Gespräch ab)

**Vashtu:** Helia? Helia? Sag mir jetzt nicht, du hast die Asuraner durchgelassen. Helia?

XOXOXO

SGC, vier Wochen nach den Ereignissen in der Lagerhalle:

„Gott sei Dank ist Ihnen nichts passiert, Jack!" Landry atmete auf und lehnte sich zurück.

O'Neill winkte ab. „Nachdem ich von Sheppard gehört habe, daß er nur mit einer Handvoll Leute gekommen war, war mir klar, daß wir da lebend rauskommen würden", erklärte er lässig und setzte sich leise stöhnend. „Die Knochen werden auch immer älter", bemerkte er dabei.

Landry nickte, klopfte nachdenklich mit den Fingern einen Takt auf eine Akte. „Was machen wir jetzt mit Sheppard? Eigentlich müßte die Air Force ihn rausschmeißen. Er hat eine klare Befehlsverweigerung begangen."

„Hab ich öfter, ist nicht so dramatisch, wie es sich anhört." O'Neill grinste breit über die Miene, die sein Gegenüber zog. „Nein, nein, ich werde mein Gewicht in die Waagschale werfen - und ich schätze, auch der gute Woolsey wird mitziehen, denn ich weiß etwas über ihn, was ihm ziemlich peinlich ist." Wenn möglich, wuchs das Grinsen noch ein bißchen in Richtung Ohren. „Sheppard ist genau da richtig, wo er sich jetzt herumtreibt. Lassen wir ihn auf Atlantis. Der Junge muß dort erst einmal ein bißchen aufräumen, ehe er sich wieder einnisten kann."

Landry schob die eine Akte zur Seite, zog statt dessen eine zweite heran und fuhr fort, den Takt zu klopfen.

O'Neill lugte kurz auf den Aktendeckel. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß es sich bei diesen Unterlagen um die Akte von jemand bestimmten handelt?" erkundigte er sich dann.

Landry nickte ernst und stumm.

O'Neill betrachtete die Akte nachdenklich.

„Die Frage bleibt: Was machen wir mit ihr?"

O'Neill setzte sich auf. „In Las Vegas hat sie doch recht gute Arbeit geleistet", merkte er dann an.

„Dank ihr ist die Lagerhalle abgebrannt", entgegnete Landry.

„Was noch zu beweisen wäre. Soweit ich weiß, haben sich alle Beteiligten an diesem Einsatz, einmal abgesehen von Mitchell, positiv über ihre Leistung geäußert." O'Neill runzelte die Stirn. „Sagen Sie, Hank, was bahnt sich da eigentlich zwischen Mitchell und ihr an? So wie er über sie wettert, sieht das beinahe nach Kleinkrieg aus."

Landry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meines Wissens macht Mitchell sie für das Fiasko bei seiner zweihundertsten Tordurchschreitung verantwortlich", erklärte er dann endlich. „Sagen wir, sie zumindest hat sich wirklich sehr amüsiert über Ihren Filmfreund und die Tatsache, daß Mitchell und die anderen sehr lange hier festsassen. Sie arbeitete mit Carter und Walter zusammen an dem Problem vom Kontrollraum aus."

„Sie kennt sich aus mit Tortechnik ..." O'Neill nickte, als er sich erinnerte. „Das tat sie schon, als sie damals hier durchkam und ich sie befragte."

„Ich habe SG-15 neu koordiniert", wechselte Landry das Thema. „Collins ist jetzt Leader. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was passiert, wenn wir sie wieder von der Leine lassen. Collins ist ein Chauvinist ..."

O'Neill betrachtete die Akten auf dem Schreibtisch mit geschürzten Lippen.

„Was denken Sie?" wandte Landry sich an ihn.

„Wir haben doch jetzt ein führerloses Team", platzte es unvermittelt aus O'Neill heraus. Grinsend wie ein Schuljunge nach einem gelungenen Streich lehnte er sich zurück. „SG-27 braucht einen neuen Anführer. Warum nicht Uruhk?"

Landry bekam große Augen. „Sie gehört nicht zum Militär!"

O'Neill zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Daran arbeite ich. Bis dahin ... da war doch dieser alte Haudegen, den nichts aus der Ruhe brachte ..."

„Dorn aus SG-9? Der wollte doch in Pension, jetzt, nach allem, was passiert ist."

„Vielleicht will er aber eben gerade jetzt nicht mehr, sondern sich vielmehr ablenken", entgegnete O'Neill. „Ich rede mit ihm. Dorn ... genau, der einsilbige Dorn. Könnte Uruhk als Leader unterstützen und gleichzeitig ausbremsen, wenn sie zu übermütig wird. Immerhin ist er schon seit Anfang an mit dabei hier unten. Er kennt sich aus."

„Wenn Sie ihn überreden zurückzukommen." Landry zuckte mit den Schultern, allerdings sah er nicht recht glücklich über diese Lösung aus.

„Wer ist noch dabei?"

„Wallace und dieses Nachwuchsgenie Babbis, der aufgrund von Carters Empfehlungen hierher versetzt wurde. Vorher war er in der AREA 51. Hat bei der Prometheus damals gute Arbeit geleistet, ist allerdings kaum teamfähig und absolut nervig. Manche behaupten, er erinnert an McKay."

O'Neill schmunzelte. „Dann hat sie ihren Aushilfs-McKay. In AREA 51 haben die beiden in den letzten Wochen für einige Unterhaltung gesorgt, wie man so hört. Allerdings haben sie auch verdammt gute Arbeit abgeliefert."

„Wie Sie meinen, Jack. Aber wenn die vier die Milchstraße auseinandernehmen und die Ori erst recht verärgern beschweren Sie sich nicht bei mir."

„Man könnte meinen, Sie mögen Uruhk nicht ..." O'Neill grinste wieder breit. „Da allerdings habe ich andere Dinge gehört. Angeblich klebt sie doch geradezu wie eine Klette an Ihnen, wenn sie hier ist. Und so ganz unangenehm ist Ihnen das auch nicht, oder?"

Landry stieg tatsächlich das Blut ins Gesicht. „Sie ist ... ein interessanter Zeitgenosse", gab er schließlich zu.

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt." O'Neill grinste breit.

Noch waren zwar nicht alle Schlachten zu diesem Thema geschlagen, aber er war mit seinen Favoriten doch ein Stück näher an seinen persönlichen Sieg. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er den Rest nicht auch noch schaffen würde. Vor allem, da Woolsey im Moment doch recht handzahm sein sollte ...

XOXOXO

Las Vegas, am Strip, am Abend des selben Tages:

Grissom schlenderte mit beinahe träumerischer Geduld die belebte Straße hinunter und beobachtete das Geglitzer und Gewimmel um sich her. Die Menschen waren fröhlich, sie lachten und unterhielten sich. Kaum jemanden hier war bewußt, daß diese Stadt auch eine dunkle Seite in sich trug. Eine gefährliche, dunkle Seite.

Grissom zwang sich, nicht mehr an das zu denken, was vor knapp einem Monat geschehen war. Die Fakten wurden ihm ohnehin vorenthalten. Dennoch ärgerte es den Kriminalisten in ihm, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie ihm der gesamte Fall durch das Militär entzogen wurde und plötzlich unter präsidialer Sicherheitsstufe stand. Selbst der Brand in der Lagerhalle hatte nicht durch die dafür zuständigen Sachverständigen geklärt werden dürfen, geschweige denn, daß die Verletzten damals in einer der städtischen Kliniken behandelt wurden. Die Schüler der Kennedy-High, die noch in die Sache involviert worden waren, waren nach zwei Tagen munter wieder aufgetaucht und hatten sich in Schweigen gehüllt.

Wie mochte es wohl dem interessanten Trio ergangen sein, dem er sich hatte entgegenstellen müssen?

Grissom schmunzelte, dann aber wurde er auf eine schlanke Gestalt in einer braunen Fliegerjacke aufmerksam, die am Straßenrand stand und aufmerksam die Achterbahn beobachtete.

Hatte er nicht gehört, sie sei schwer verletzt worden bei dem Feuer? Hatte sie nicht gemeinsam mit diesem Colonel Sheppard noch mehrere Männer aus den Flammen gerettet, ehe der Brand hatte unter Kontrolle gebracht werden können?

„Miss Uruhk?"

Grissom konnte es kaum glauben, doch sie war es tatsächlich, die sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn einen Moment lang ohne sichtliches Erkennen musterte. Dann aber begann sie verlegen zu grinsen. „Mr. Grissom ... Guten Abend." Sie nickte, ihr kurzes schwarzes Haar wippte leicht.

Grissom musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, doch da war absolut gar nichts auszumachen von Wunden oder gar Narben. Wenn überhaupt, dann lag ein gewisser, ernster Zug um ihren Mund, den sie damals nicht gehabt hatte. Möglicherweise, so kam es ihm in den Sinn, lag es ja an ihrer irisierenden Haut. Vielleicht war sie dadurch widerstandsfähiger oder Wunden heilten schneller.

„Ich hörte, Sie seien verletzt worden, als Sie noch einige Ihrer Männer aus dem brennenden Lagerhaus holten", wandte er sich schließlich an sie. Bedauernd dachte er dabei an die Zellproben, die von der Air Force ebenso wie alles andere beschlagnahmt worden war. Sicher wäre es interessant gewesen, mehr über sie herauszufinden ...

Uruhk atmete tief ein, stieß dann die Luft durch geblähte Nasenflügel wieder aus und betrachtete die Achterbahn. „Eine leichte Rauchvergiftung", antwortete sie ausweichend und verzog das Gesicht.

Sie lenkte ab und log, wie bereits damals.

Grissom kämpfte kurz mit sich selbst, dann aber entschied er sich und stellte sich neben sie, um seinerseits die Achterbahn genau mit den Augen zu inspizieren. „Und Ihr Colonel Sheppard? Wie geht es ihm?"

Dieses Mal war das Lächeln voller Stolz und ihre dunklen Augen schienen zu leuchten. „Er ist zurückgekehrt zu der Basis, die eigentlich hatte aufgegeben werden sollen. Jetzt leitet er sie wieder", antwortete sie. Der Stolz und die Freude waren immer noch da, aber auch ein gewisser Schmerz, dessen sie sich wahrscheinlich selbst nicht bewußt war.

Grissom nickte. „Und Colonel Mitchell?"

„In Colorado ... ebenso wie ich, ab morgen." Wieder dieser schüchterne Blick, den sie schon damals ab und an gezeigt hatte. „Meine letzte Nacht in Las Vegas sozusagen. Da wollte ich mir einmal die Stadt richtig ansehen. Durch die ganze Arbeit draußen in Groom Lake bin ich noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, Las Vegas kennenzulernen."

Grissom nickte verständnisvoll. „Und? Gefällt es Ihnen?"

Etwas hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe den Sinn hinter den ganzen Glücksspielen nicht so recht", gestand sie. „Aber ich mag die Lichter."

Grissom schmunzelte. „Die meisten Touristen, die herkommen, würden Ihnen wahrscheinlich einen sehr langen Vortrag über das Glück halten, dessentwegen sie die Casinos aufsuchen. Leichtes Geld, schnell verdient, und ein bißchen Nervenkitzel."

„Nervenkitzel hatte ich in den letzten Wochen mehr als genug, danke. Die Air Force bezahlt mich nicht schlecht und Glück ... ist sehr wankelmütig und unzuverlässig."

Diese Antwort überraschte Grissom nun doch.

Uruhk blickte in den Himmel hinauf. „Von hieraus kann man kaum Sterne sehen. Draußen in der Wüste ist das anders."

Grissom folgte ihrem Blick und mußte ihr recht geben. Dabei ging ihm auf, daß er schon lange nicht mehr in den Himmel hinauf gesehen und die Sterne betrachtet hatte.

Uruhk seufzte, senkte den Kopf wieder und sah ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, wie es damals gelaufen ist, Mr. Grissom. Wenn es anders wäre ..."

Er nickte. Er verstand. Und plötzlich überkam ihn eine ihm wohlbekannte Lust. „Als Wiedergutmachung könnten Sie mich begleiten, Miss Uruhk", schlug er vor und nickte zur Achterbahn. „Eine Runde?"

Sie drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete das Gestänge. „Was ist das für ein Gefährt?"

Irgendwie, ging ihm auf, wunderte es ihn so gar nicht, daß sie nicht wußte, was eine Achterbahn war. Es paßte zu der Vashtu Uruhk, die er vor vier Wochen kennengelernt hatte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüßte, er könnte beinahe annehmen, in ihr wirklich einem Alien gegenüberzustehen - zumindest aber einem sehr interessanten Menschen ...

„Eine Achterbahn. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, es habe etwas vom Fliegen, darin mitzufahren. Ich tue es gern, wenn ich zuviele Sorgen habe, um meine Gedanken für kurze Zeit hinter mir zu lassen. Lassen Sie sich einfach überraschen", antwortete Grissom mit einem Lächeln und machte eine einladende Geste.

Vashtu Uruhk sah ihn noch einmal kurz forschend an, dann nickte sie stumm und ließ sich weiterführen. Und Grissom hatte das Gefühl, sie verstand ihn besser als die meisten anderen, wenn er auch nicht sagen konnte, warum.

„Wußten Sie eigentlich, daß Sie sehr interessante Hautzellen haben, Miss Uruhk?"

ENDE


End file.
